Yo te ayudo y tú me dejas en paz
by Sirenita
Summary: Secuela del fic 'Yo soy tú y tú eres yo'. Los planes que Harry ha desarrollado sobrepasan los límites de la normalidad y Hermione lo ayudará sólo para ver a Ginny feliz y que Harry la deje en paz. H/G, R/Hr.
1. Tratando de definirlo

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. Esto no tiene fines de lucro.**

**Advertencias y aclaraciones:**** No es necesario haber leído el fic "Yo soy tú y tú eres yo" para leer este fic, pero es recomendable. La idea de este par de fics nació antes de la publicación del último libro de la serie, por lo que no hay ningún contenido de éste. Es posible que la personalidad de los personajes esté un poco distorsionada a lo que ha inventado JK Rowling y también que la trama sea un poco vulgar y hasta subida de tono (no sexualmente hablando, sino en chistes y diálogos). Sólo les digo esto para que no me lleguen reviews diciendo que cambié todo.**

"**Yo te ayudo y tú me dejas en paz"**

Capítulo 1: 'Tratando de definirlo'

La verdad es que no sabía cómo llamar a la percepción que sentía de su amigo. No era ni desagradable, romántico, loco… Era diferente. Bueno, debía admitir que Harry Potter nunca había sido fácil de comprender. Después de acompañarlo en búsqueda de la Piedra Filosofal hasta la última batalla con Voldemort se había acostumbrado a tener que lidiar con lo terco y poco sensible que era. Vamos, para qué mentir si ya es de reconocimiento mundial que el humor de Harry tiene más cambios que el valor del dólar, que no piensa en todas las posibilidades que habían antes de elegir y que en cuanto a mujeres… Pff, sí, estaba en un lío.

Todo había empezado exactamente hacía un mes y medio atrás. Harry, Ron y ella estaban pasando las vacaciones en La Madriguera mientras llenaban solicitudes de ingreso para la Academia de Aurores, en el caso de ellos, y para la universidad, en el caso de ella. Ése verano estaba totalmente desquiciada porque Ronald Weasley aún no le decía que sentía algo más que simple amistad, era clarísimo que ambos se amaban locamente –bueno, quizás se exagera un poco al decirlo así- y alguien necesitaba tomar el valor. ¿Podría ella tomar las riendas del asunto y decirle a Ron que quería algo más que ser buenos amigos? Si estuviera total, completa y satisfactoriamente segura de que él sí tenía esas intenciones, podría tomar el valor… Pero necesitaba rectificar sus creencias. Tenía que comprobar que Ron sentía lo mismo que ella por él.

-¿Qué me dices? – preguntó nuevamente Harry al notar que su amiga no le tomaba atención.

-Mira, acepto que esto es un tema delicado y hay que freírnos los sesos para tener buenas ideas que completen las expectativas… - dijo volviendo a la realidad y miró fijamente a su amigo – Pero te estás pasando un poco de la línea.

-¡Te di un par de buenas ideas, Hermione!

-Si te refieres con un par a secuestrarla y llevarla a un lugar parecido a una cabaña abandona en un bosque o acosarla dejándole mensajitos en papeles hasta en el espejo que guarda en su cartera – Arqueó una ceja al ver que Harry sólo reía – Hay que tomar el asunto con más seriedad… Harry, deja de reírte y piensa en algo.

-Que yo sepa somos dos, no sólo yo.

-Que yo sepa yo no soy la interesada en una pelirroja y tengo que llamar su atención para demostrarle que sí valgo la pena – contestó cruzándose de brazos – No sé por qué tuve que aceptar que fuera tu ayudante en esto… Estás loco.

-No más que tú. Al menos no he salido con ideas retorcidas como usar una poción.

Le miró enojada y él sonrió. Mierda, y muchas otras palabrotas que diría Ron en una situación como esa. ¿Por qué la culpabilidad funcionaba tan bien en ella?

-Idiota. Sí, sí, yo soy la retorcida y tú el…

-¿El qué?

-¿Por qué mejor no piensas en otras ideas que sí sean realizables, que no nos detengan y nos manden a Azkaban, que no dañen nuestra imagen pública y que cumplan los requisitos de Ginny?

Recapitulemos: El plan de Hermione se volvió perverso. No por nada era una de las mejores estudiantes de su generación en Hogwarts y tenía grandes conocimientos a su disposición para cumplir su objetivo. Era desesperado, pero años de espera y una larga lista de insultos que se habían dado con el pelirrojo requería aquellas medidas. Lo único que necesitaba era un cómplice… Más bien dicho, un idiota que le sirviera para llevar a cabo su plan. Y el idiota perfecto era Harry.

Su amigo se encontraba hundiéndose casi en una depresión porque Ginny Weasley lo ignoraba. La muchacha no le hablaba, no le dirigía la mirada, no hacía ningún gesto que diera a entender que Harry estaba viviendo en el mismo techo que ella. Y Harry la acosó por los primeros días de vacaciones, pero ella pasaba por alto olímpicamente sus persecuciones de la cocina a su cuarto y sus miradas de corderito degollado. Él se sentía horrible. Quería mucho a Ginny y creyó que ya con Voldemort fuera de su vida, podría ser feliz con ella… Pero no era así. ¿Ginny lo seguía queriendo, al menos?

¡Era perfecto! La vulnerabilidad de Harry en esos momentos era el elemento necesario que lo haría flaquear ante Hermione. Tendría que manipular a su amigo. Una tarde conversó a solas con él y le explicó el simple plan: Tomarían la poción multijugos y cada uno estaría en el cuerpo del otro. Ella siendo Harry podría tener una charla de hombre a "hombre" y sabría si Ron amaba desesperadamente –bueno, eso sí es exageración- a Hermione, sin saber que le confesaba esto a ella misma haciéndose pasar por Harry. Lo mismo en el caso de Harry siendo ella. Como buena amiga de Ginny, podía inmiscuirse en su vida, por lo que sería provechoso para que Harry descubriera que ella lo quería aún. Luego del escepticismo y la negación de Harry, Hermione estuvo segura que aceptaría unos días después. Acertó. Harry lo pensó mejor y aceptó participar en la locura de la castaña.

Bueno, cada uno siendo del sexo opuesto no fue nada fácil. Tuvieron sus complicaciones y lo hicieron más de una vez. Lo que causó problemas, entre los que se puede mencionar que Hermione tuvo que jugar Quidditch con Ron y se lesionó, ocasionando que el verdadero Harry después tuviera que hacerse el enfermo por varios días. Pero finalmente obtuvo su logro: Supo que Ron la quería, y después de una pequeña conversación, se hicieron novios.

Aunque para Harry las cosas fueron difíciles. Ginny lo descubrió. Descubrió que Hermione no era más ni menos que Harry en el cuerpo de ésta. Jugó con él y planeó su venganza. Él estaba entrando en una crisis de nervios. Había sido un idiota por haber hecho todo eso, ya que ahora si que Ginny lo odiaría de por vida. Lo que no contaba nadie fue que Hermione tuvo una extraña conversación con Ginny donde le dio a entender los motivos que movieron a Harry a hacer esa locura y la pelirroja reformuló su venganza… Sería peor.

Finalmente, luego que Ginny dejara calvo a Harry por medio de unos polvos de la tienda de sus hermanos, le hiciera una linda broma dejando su sostén (**n/a:** corpiño) en su cama para que Ron, los gemelos y ella vieran lo que tenía el inocente Harry en su cuarto; tuvieron una de las mejores escenas que se podría pedir para una película romántica con toques de dramatismo y humor: Un juicio en el baño, siendo Hermione la jueza y los implicados… Bueno, Harry y Ginny.

Ver como Harry y Ginny se peleaban por un problema que había sido causado por ella partió su corazón. ¡Se había aprovechado del estado de Harry para que aceptara ayudarla! Era la culpable y trató de detenerlos, de decirles que ella debía cargar con todo el peso y se disculpó, aún sabiendo que no se merecía nada de ellos. Pero el sorprendente giro que tomó la historia fue que Harry se adjudicó la culpa por haberle hecho caso a Hermione y Ginny admitió que sí quería a Harry, lo que le complicaba era que realmente le había dañado que la dejara para salvar el mundo y no podía volver con él como si nada hubiera pasado. Si quedaban oportunidades con ella y la poción multijugos ciertamente jamás fue una de ellas.

-Bueno… Esto sí que es diferente y… útil – dijo la castaña tomando el fajo de papeles que le tendía su amigo. Estaban sentados en la escalera de caracol de La Madriguera y anotaban en los papeles las ideas que se le ocurrían a Harry – Esto realmente funcionará.

-¿Ves que mis ideas no son tan malas?

-Me sorprendes… - Harry le quitó las hojas y empezó a escribir - ¿Aún tienes más ideas?

-Claro. Guardaba las mejores para el final – respondió mientras escribía.

¿Cuál era el término exacto que describía lo que percibía de Harry? Este lío había culminado la semana anterior y desde entonces Harry parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Convenció a la señora Weasley que era bueno que Ron y Hermione tuvieran momentos de intimidad, ya que confiaba en que ellos no pasarían a llevar su confianza y debía tener presente que una pareja necesita espacio para demostrar sus sentimientos a solas. Hablaba un poco más con sus amigos y siempre los molestaba por besarse al frente suyo. Su ánimo mejoró considerablemente y cada vez que aparecía Ginny en el lugar donde ellos estaban, ya no bajaba la cabeza triste, si no que le sonreía sin sentirse mal porque la pelirroja le ignorara. Ella le había dicho que haría como si nada hubiera pasado y tenía que ganarse su oportunidad.

Pero había otra realidad: Harry estaba demasiado feliz, para gusto de Hermione, con la idea que volvería con Ginny. Sus planes para que ella aceptara salir con él eran de escabrosos a repugnantes. Hermione pensó que era un poco difícil que no hubiera nada cursi, si estaban hablando de salir con alguien lo que conllevaba cariño y la palabra amor en el término. Todo por culpa de su amiga que odiaba las cursilerías y… Ella misma por iniciar con su maldita poción multijugos. Si hubiera sabido que terminaría soportando estar subordinada a las órdenes de Harry… Merlín, esto era mucho.

-Esto es ciertamente…

-Brillante – terminó de decir Harry cerrando la botellita de tinta – Creo que los tres últimos deberíamos hacer.

-Mira, estoy de acuerdo con el primero y el tercero. De hecho son tiernos y todo… Pero el segundo es… Raro – Dobló los papeles y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Necesitaríamos que la casa estuviera a solas, si no los señores Weasley se alarmarían. Después tendríamos que hacer una cantidad de hechizos y encantamientos enorme y… A menos que puedas conseguirte un dementor para dar miedo… - Se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, mi querida e inocente Hermione… - Le sonrió dulcemente – Todo a la vez. Primero lo primero. Haremos el plan de la salida.

La castaña asintió tratando de olvidarse de la otra idea. ¡Era desquiciada! Suspiró y le dijo a Harry que le dijera qué iban a hacer.

Cuando el muchacho había terminado, ella sólo dijo:

-Ginny me va a matar.

-Sí – asintió sin darle importancia – Trata de hacerlo hoy. Mañana me cuentas y allí haré las averiguaciones.

-¿Tienes idea que vas a dejar a Ron sin su novia por esto? – preguntó aún conmocionada.

-Sólo te va a decir un par de palabritas, no te dejará en San Mungo internada.

-¿Sabías que la universidad va a perder a una de sus mejores estudiantes?

-No se sabe si te admitieron aún… Además no creo que mueras.

-¡Harry, hola! Estamos hablando de Ginny Weasley.

-Lo sé muy bien – asintió el muchacho y se puso de pie – Ahora vuelve a hacer lo tuyo con Ron y yo haré mi vida normalmente. Mañana me informas.

Volviendo al principio… ¿Cómo se le podía denominar a su amiga? Desquiciado… ¡Maníaco! Intrépido. No, no, no. Era algo parecido a intrépido, pero en realidad andaba volando en las nubes y por eso se atrevía a realizar planes que no haría si estuviera cuerdo. Lo de maníaco calzaba un poquito más. ¿Cómo se podría definir a Harry Potter en ese mismo momento? Ninguna idea de le venía a la mente. ¿Qué había pasado con su amigo testarudo y flojo que conoció en su primer año? Oh, extrañaba tanto a ese Harry… No se involucraban en la vida amorosa de nadie.

Hermione suspiró haciéndose la idea que tendría que convencer a Ginny de hacer algo que nunca haría en sus cabales. Cerró los ojos mientras bajaba la escalera y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de jugo. Tenía que prepararse bien antes de enfrentarse a Ginny.

**OoOoO**

Ginny le hizo unos gestos no muy elegantes a su hermano mientras él le daba la espalda.

-Ron, es mi mascota, no la tuya – repitió con una voz exasperada.

-Pero es estúpido que lo alimentes con… - Movió las manos elocuentemente – ¡Con eso!

-¿Qué tiene que le de legumbres a Arnold?

-Primero que nada, las legumbres es comida sólo de seres humanos… Y dan gases…

-¿Qué estás insinuando? – preguntó mirándolo incrédula.

-Que tu estúpido Plimpy Puff dejó un olor asqueroso en mi cuarto.

El susodicho, Arnold, el Plimpy Puff rosa de Ginny, miraba entretenido la discusión de los hermanos. Dio unos pequeños y tiernos saltitos –a gusto de Ginny- alejándose un poco para poder apreciar mejor las expresiones faciales que colocaba cada uno con las palabras que decía el otro. Incluso parecía que se reía, pero era imposible que un Plimpy Puff riera, o al menos eso pensaba Ron, ya que tenía toda la idea que esa pelusa pequeña se burlaba de él todo el tiempo.

Harry entró en el cuarto –que a todo esto era el de Ron- y se sorprendió de ver a Ginny allí. En general la pelirroja había publicado a casi todos sus conocidos que no le gustaba entrar en los aposentos de Ron porque tenía muy malas experiencias de niña allí. Es decir todas las bromas y hasta peleas a golpes que tuvo con su hermano.

-Menos mal que llegas, Harry – dijo Ron aliviado de ver a su amigo.

-No sé qué tiene de bueno que llegue cuando están en medio de su pelea – murmuró cerrando la puerta.

-Por favor dile a la señorita aquí presente que su animalejo deja un olor nauseabundo en nuestra alcoba.

-Sólo te diré este simple par de palabras hermanito… - dijo ella poniéndose seria. Alzó su dedo su índice – Primero: Estar con Hermione te hace hablar como un estúpido. ¿Alcoba? Ni que fueras la princesa de un cuento de hadas – Harry lanzó una risotada y Ron trató de obviar el comentario. Alzó otro dedo de su mano – Y segundo: No es mi problema que no sepas lo que es bañarte y usar perfume.

Harry e incluso Arnold se rieron. El muchacho se lanzó en su cama a reírse mientras que Ron tenía una competencia del rojo de su cara al de su pelo. Y Ginny lo miraba aún seria.

-Lo único que quiero decir es que dejes de darle legumbres a tu pelusa gay.

-¡No es gay!

-¿Crees que es macho eso que es rosa, pequeño y peludo?

-Tú eres peludo y eres hombre – se defendió ofendida.

-O al menos trata que… no deje olores…

-Como si tu tuvieras un aroma tan agradable – comentó volteando los ojos – Ven, pequeño – le dijo a Arnold encuclillándose y lo tomó delicadamente. El Plimpy Puff se inclinó para acariciar dulcemente el sector donde estaban sus diminutas orejas acariciar dulcemente la mano de su dueña – No te preocupes que Ron nunca más volverá a hablar mal de ti porque no dejaré que entres acá…

-¡Sí! – lanzó un grito de triunfo Ron y Harry miraba la escena divertido.

-… porque no quiero que mueras con el olor a hombre que hay – terminó oliendo fuertemente hacia todos lados mientras Ron miraba su hermana enojado – Vamos, pequeñito. Ay, eres tan lindo, te juro que te amo – Su voz era empalagosamente tierna.

-No puedo creerle que le hables así a tu mascota.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y acercó a Arnold a su pecho.

-Pero si Hermione te habla de la misma forma cuando están solos – Le sacó la lengua y la única respuesta que recibió antes de salir fue la risa de Harry. Claro que antes de cerrar la puerta se atrevió a mirar directamente al muchacho a los ojos y le sonrió débilmente, haciendo que él se sintiera bastante más feliz de lo que ya estaba.

-No sé si es peor que esa pelusa rosa viva en la casa o que te guste mi hermana – comentó sentándose en su cama.

-Creo que es peor que le declare su amor a la pelusa rosa mientras estoy presente sabiendo que me encantaría que me dijera lo mismo a mí – presentó Harry sonriendo.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

-Oye, Harry… ¿De verdad crees que aquí huela a hombre y huela feo?

Harry sólo atinó a reírse.

**OoOoO**

Fue a la cocina para rellenar el tazón de comida de su Plimpy Puff. Estaba segura que después se una semana, sus semillas, vegetales y otro tipo de alimentos ya debían ser inexistentes y debía tenerle alimento a Arnold.

Entró sin mucha prisa y le sonrió a Hermione, quien tomaba rápidamente agua. Nunca podría haber sabido que ese era el octavo que ya se bebía su amiga. Comenzó a hablarle de lo estúpido que era su hermano al decirle que Arnold dejaba mal olor en su cuarto sin darse cuenta de la cara de pánico que ponía la chica. Hermione estaba rara.

-Er… Ginny, necesitamos hablar.

Le hizo una señal animándola a que le dijera qué necesitaba decirle mientras terminaba de poner las semillas en el tazón. Guardó el paquete de semillas en una gaveta y puso el tazón en la mesa mientras miraba como Arnold, quien ya estaba en la mesa, daba entretenidos saltitos para llegar hacia el tazón.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

En su voz se percibía un dejo de preocupación y desesperación. Su mirada cambio, pasando de una divertida a una seria. Con su rostro impasible esperó a que su amiga hablara.

-Quiero que me ayudes a cocinar – contó Hermione ceremoniosamente.

-¿Era sólo eso? – preguntó descolocada. La castaña asintió – Ah, menos mal. Me esperaba lo peor… Algo así como que tu relación con Ron se iba a pique o que en la universidad no te habían aceptado.

-Mañana me llega la carta de la universidad – La verdad no sabía para qué le decía ese detalle si estaba pensando en algo diferente – Quiero cocinar algo yo misma, sólo yo con mis manos para… Bueno, odio que siempre piensen que por estar entre libros, no pueda hacer labores hogareñas – _"Soy una pésima mentirosa"_ se recriminó mentalmente.

-¡Pero si eso es genial de ti! – replicó molesta – No todas las mujeres tienen que saber cocinar ni ser amas de casa. Hay que cultivar la mente también y tú eres un ejemplo de mujer luchadora, emprendedora y que podría ser una líder política. ¿Por qué quieres demostrar que quieres calzar en el machismo si la mujer es para más que estar confinada a una casa y cuidar niños?

-No es el tema del machismo aquí. Es que quiero demostrar que puedo hacer de todo. De cocinar, hacer una ecuación química, descifrar runas, saberme a la perfección los trece encantamientos de defensa y… ¡Quiero demostrar que puedo hacerlo todo!

-Pero… ¿Cocinar?

-Dentro de todo está cocinar.

-Pues, vaya, es raro, pero si así lo quieres tú… - Se alzó de hombros y miró a Arnold - ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a mamá? Ella sabe cocinar muchísimo mejor que yo, además que estará encantada de hacerlo. Yo no soy muy cooperativa en el tema.

-Necesito a alguien de confianza. No es que en tu mamá no confíe, pero es diferente a que me ayude mi mejor amiga – dijo tratando de poner una voz falsamente suplicante – Por favor.

-Está bien – aceptó después de unos segundos en silencio pensando muy bien la propuesta de su amiga. La verdad es que no quería, pero estaba segura que Hermione le insistiría mucho y odiaba cuando la hostigaba de esa forma - ¿Y cuál es tu plan?

-Mañana podríamos ir al pueblo a comprar lo que necesitemos y podríamos preparar el almuerzo o la cena.

-Opto mejor por la cena – Suspiró teniendo que recurrir a todos los conocimientos culinarios y hogareños otorgados por su madre – Nos demoraríamos hasta dos hora sen el pueblo y en hacer el almuerzo nos demoraríamos. Hasta las dos de la tarde es la hora límite para servir el almuerzo en esta casa. Así que con la cena podríamos tener toda la tarde.

-Genial – _"Con tal que Harry me deje en paz, me sacrificaré"_ pensó resignadamente – Entonces mañana iremos a comprar.

-Claro.

**OoOoO**

'_Harry:_

_Es antes de lo planeado, pero creo que deberías saber que actuando bajo presión no suelo pensar muy bien. Ginny aceptó no muy feliz, pero aceptó finalmente. Tendremos que adelantar el plan y se realizará mañana. A las nueve de la mañana te quiero despierto y vestido. En el desayuno te diré mi excusa y… Esperaré a que ella venga a matarme gracias a tu inteligente idea._

_Bota este papel de inmediato después que lo leas quémalo, rómpelo y elimina su existencia porque si alguien lo llega a encontrar (específicamente que Ron lo encuentre encima de tu cama) estamos perdidos._

_Suerte y nos vemos en la cena.'_

**OoOoO**

Era bastante extraño que Hermione no estuviera levantada. Casi siempre era la castaña quien comenzaba abriendo las cortinas, con el abrir y cerrar la puerta para ir y volver del baño, con el festival del maldito chillido de su oxidado candado del baúl y tarareaba cualquier melodía por el simple hecho de molestarla. Ginny necesitaba dormir sus diez horas diarias y no era como Hermione. Eso era lo único que odiaba de tener que compartir habitación con ella. No podía dormir en paz. Estaba en su naturaleza ser así y no era natural que casi a las nueve de la mañana no estuviera en pie.

Mientras terminaba su leche con chocolate vio como su madre sacaba un gran recipiente para buscar la ropa sucia en cada cuarto de cada habitante de la casa. Ese día abría lavado. Menos mal se salvaría de aquella odiosa tarea por tener que ayudar a Hermione en su afán de cocinar. ¿Qué bichito le había picado tan de repente?

En la mañana abrió los ojos casi aterrada. No escuchaba nada. Ya casi por costumbre había aprendido a despertar temprano en el verano por los festivales de ruidos de Hermione y debían haber pasado unos diez minutos en donde no reinaba más que el silencio. Se giró para costarse del lado izquierdo y miró hacia la cama donde su amiga reposaba dándole la espalda. Parecía estar durmiendo tranquilamente. ¿Pero durmiendo a esa hora? Era bastante raro. Siguió esperando un par de minutos segura que de repente se levantaría a abrir las cortinas e iluminar con el tan siempre bien recibido sol en las mañanas, pero nada pasó.

Dejó la taza en el fregadero y prefirió lavarla para que su mamá no perdiera tiempo haciéndolo. Ya tenía mucho trabajo con lavar la ropa sucia.

-Y yo pensé que odiabas las tareas hogareñas…

Giró la cabeza haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para poder ver a Harry detrás. Él estaba en la entrada de la cocina y le sonreía.

-Buenos días – saludó ignorando su comentario. Secó la taza y la guardó en una gaveta - ¿Qué quieres desayunar? – le preguntó en un tono nada cortés, pero el darle desayuno a Harry también le quitaría tiempo a su mamá.

-Ya desayuné – respondió secamente.

"_Vaya, que madrugador es"_ pensó la pelirroja en silencio y trató de evitar su mirada. Miró hacia las escaleras deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Hermione bajara. Incluso cuando ya se había bañado y vestido, su amiga aún seguía durmiendo. No quiso despertarla porque estaba con casi todas las sábanas tapándole la cara y en general eso siempre hacia ella misma cuando quería dormir un poquito más. Era raro en su amiga, pero no todos nuestros días deben empezar bien.

-Si esperas a Hermione te quedarás haciéndolo eternamente – dijo Harry acercándosele con lentitud.

-¿Por qué? – Lo miró desconfiada. ¿Qué iba a saber él?

-Antes de bajar estaba en el baño. Al salir me encontré con ella en el pasillo y tenía una cara horrorosa… Estaba pálida y grandes ojeras. Me dijo que se sentía muy mal. Tenía hasta ganas de vomitar y mareos.

-Oh, no. Iré a verla – dijo algo sorprendida y corrió preocupada, pero la voz de Harry la hizo detenerse.

-Me dijo que no te preocuparas y que de verdad quería que la ayudaras en eso de cocinar. Aunque se sienta mal quería hacerlo y me pidió que te dijera que fuéramos a comprar al pueblo de todas formas.

Su mirada no fue nada agradable y caminó hacia Harry extrañada. Alzó una ceja y con una sonrisa burlona lo enfrentó.

-Gracias por ser mi lechuza mensajera, pero preferiría que corrigieras el error de decir "nosotros". No hay ningún "nosotros", nada en plural entre tú y yo.

-Hermione me dijo que fuera contigo, no podrías hacerlo sola. Así que anda a lavarte los dientes y vamos – Le pasó un brazo por los hombros divertido por ver a la pelirroja enrojeciendo de rabia – Estaremos toda la mañana juntos. Ahora sí habrá un tú y yo en plural.

Su primer plan para que Ginny quisiera salir con él estaba ya en su segunda fase. Hermione ya cumplió su parte. Ahora sólo quedaba ver cómo salía todo en el pueblo. ¿No sería tan difícil, no?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola, mundo! He aquí la pedida secuela de _"Yo soy tú y tú eres yo"_. Traté de no demorarme mucho para no recibir reclamos, pero de todas formas me he tardado un poquitito… Es que entre volver a clases (oh, sí, ya empecé el segundo semestre de tortura desenfrenada) y leer 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' no me dio mucho tiempo para tener terminado el capítulo antes.

Lo más importante y lo principal que quiero decirles es que gracias a ustedes y a sus reviews hice la secuela. Tenía muchas ganas de hacerla, pero su apoyo me impulsó a hacerlo, así que esta secuela es debido a ustedes y les agradezco por la cantidad de reviews que me enviaron. Muchísimas gracias por comentarme, apoyarme y leer mis proyectos; de verdad no saben cuánto lo valoro.

¿Qué les puedo decir de este fic? Creo que será hasta un poco más cómico que el anterior, porque debo aceptar que hubieron capítulos realmente decepcionantes que eran más depresivos y no cabía en lo humorístico que debía tener la historia. Espero que aquí no se repita y trataré de siempre estar de buen humor para escribir y así que las locuras de Harry sean muy graciosas… Ya tengo todo planeado. Este fic no sé si hará más corto que el anterior, pero no lo haré más largo. Sólo hasta 9 capítulos podría extenderse. Creo que si ya han leído mis varios fics, se darán cuenta que tengo mucha experiencia en historias muy largas y es un gasto de tiempo terrible. Ya estoy con otro fic en proceso y ese sí es largo (_"Orgullo y Prejuicio"_, no sé si recordarán, es DG) y ya con otro largo moriría. Necesito también tener tiempo para poder estudiar, salir, hacer imágenes con programas de fotos y ahora me nació la diversión de hacer videos y subirlos a Youtube… ya hice un de Harry y Ginny xD! Algún día comentaré más de eso.

Ya saben que me encantaría que me dejaran sus reviews y si tienen ideas de los otros dos planes que Harry puede hacer, pues mándelas en un review. La verdad tengo las ideas, pero no me convencen mucho… Todas las sugerencias, opiniones, reclamos, críticas constructivas y peticiones serán aceptados.

Bueno. Nos vemos en otra oportunidad. No sé cuándo actualizaré, ya que ahora me dedicaré a escribir el capítulo de mi otro fic, pero espero estar inspirada para no hacerlos esperar mucho.

Cuídense, besitos y abrazos para todos, adiós!


	2. Animal de carga

Capítulo 2: 'Animal de carga'

La caminata al pueblo era alrededor de treinta minutos si se iba a paso rápido. Harry nunca había ido por aquellos caminos de tierra que abrazaban colinas verdes, pastizales sin fin y cercas llenas de animales. Era increíble pensar que a pocos kilómetros se encontraba Londres, estar allí era transportarse a decenas de años atrás. Ottery St. Catchpole era un pueblo perdido en el tiempo.

-Ottery St. Catchpole es sólo un pueblo. Cuando vayamos al centro, que es el sector muggle, te darás cuenta que la comunidad mágica de Ottery St. Catchpole está a los alrededores y pasamos desapercibidos… - le dijo Ginny después de largos minutos de caminata en silencio.

Así que Hermione necesitaba tanta ayuda por su extraño afán de cocinar porque se había confabulado con Harry para que estuvieran a solas, pensaba la pelirroja jugando con los adornos incrustados en su morral. La verdad no le sorprendía. Sabía que Harry iba a cobrar sus palabras y trataría de hacer todo lo posible para darle una segunda oportunidad. Y también sabía que su amiga no se libraría de los planes de Harry, era sólo que…

Miró el perfil del muchacho a su lado con desconfianza. Su nariz recta, sus pómulos bajos, su cabello negro desordenado aún más por la brisa matutina y una gran sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Lo estaba pasando muy bien habiéndola engañado. Parecía ser la primera vez que iba caminando al pueblo, y ciertamente estaba maravillado con el paisaje. A ella le pasaba muchas veces y eso que vivía allí desde siempre. Era un lugar surrealista. Incluso el pueblo muggle parecía olvidado en el tiempo; era calmado, apacible y no le envidiaba en nada la vida agitada de Londres.

-¿Qué vamos a comprar? – preguntó el muchacho mirándola.

-Er… - Se sonrojó. No se había dado cuenta cuántos minutos lo había observado fijamente y se sentía un poco estúpida – Pensé que Hermione saldría con algo. Ella es la interesada en cocinar.

-Ella no me dijo nada.

-Bueno, es una lástima que se haya enfermado. Tendremos que elegirle la cena… - Alzó una ceja mirando al frente y en su voz hubo un poco de burla.

-Tenemos suerte que mis adorados tíos me tenían de sirviente en su casa, así que lo de cocinero va en mis oficios y creo que ambos podremos elegir lo mejor para que Hermione nos deleite los paladares – dijo con vanidad, haciendo reír a Ginny.

-¡Harry Potter es un vanidoso!

-No es por vanidoso, pero sí me adjudico buenos conocimientos de cocina…

-Espero que nos sirvan – murmuró apurando el paso para llegar pronto.

**_Quince minutos después, ya pasados tres ganados de vacas, una carreta y tres gallinas en el camino… _**

Era un pueblito pintoresco y alegre. En las calles había una gran feria que parecía no terminarse en ninguna calle, había desde carnes, pescados, verduras hasta aparatos eléctricos rebajados a mitad del precio original. Casi todas las familias se encontraban comprando los víveres para la semana y los gritos de vendedores, clientes y niños se escuchaban por doquier.

Harry se acercó a un puesto de juguetes, viendo entretenido los pequeños autitos de colección a la venta.

-¡Mira, Ginny, esto es genial! – dijo señalando un auto a control remoto que daba vueltas y saltaba - ¡Ginny!... ¿Ginny?... ¡Ginny!

La pelirroja se encontraba casi a una calle de distancia si no hubiera sido por su distinguidor color de pelo, nunca podría haberla ubicado y seguido. Estaba preguntando por el valor de una malla de papas cuando Harry llegó a su lado enojado.

-¿Por qué me dejaste?

-Porque vinimos a comprar lo de Hermione y nos vamos. Si quieres venir a ver autitos y eso, ven con mi papá un día o pídele a Ron que te traiga – Lo miró seriamente – De verdad me parece una vergüenza que mi hermano no te haya traído antes. Te la has pasado encerrado en nuestra casa todos estos años…

-Pero no me pongas esa carita – le pidió sonriéndole y con sus manos le formó una sonrisa a la muchacha – Te ves mejor feliz.

-Entonces usa tus "habilidades culinarias" y busca donde vendan la malla de papas más barata porque esto es una estafa – dijo al fijarse que la vendedora no la escucharía.

-¡A la orden, mi general! – gritó llevándose una mano a la frente e hizo el típico gesto militar antes de ir corriendo entre los puestos de la feria.

Profirió una risotada ahogada al verlo correr así, se parecía a sus hermanos cuando tenían alrededor de cinco años y adoptaban las formas más extrañas para correr entre los puestos. Se preguntaba si Harry estaba haciendo eso para hacerla reír o porque de verdad disfrutaba la espontaneidad del tener los brazos extendidos, doblar las rodillas y moverse frenéticamente. _"Los Dursley no debían dejarlo comportarse como un niño cuando necesitaba serlo"_ pensó con algo de pena al imaginarse lo que hubiera sido vivir con aquellos energúmenos que se decían tíos y primo.

Se giró para ver el precio de las zanahorias, reprendiéndose mentalmente por imaginarse cosas tan tristes en un momento así.

**OoOoO **

Vio como Harry y Ginny se perdían por el horizonte y suspiró aliviada. Cuando su amiga había vuelto de desayunar se había quedado mirándola calculadoramente, casi observando cada detalle de su postura, cuerpo, respiración para decirle que era una mentirosa. Pero sin decir nada tomó su morral, se dio una mirada en el espejito encima del escritorio, y se fue sin hacer mucho o poco ruido. Lo que era una mala señal.

Si le hubiera creído que estaba enferma, hubiera cerrado la puerta con delicadeza y caminado en puntillas, para no despertarla. En el caso que supiera que Harry había dicho mentido, haría un torbellino en el cuarto, hubiera dado grandes zancadas con tanta fuerza para romper la madera y dado un portazo capaz de hacer temblar a La Madriguera y dejarla hecha pedazos. Y no paso ninguna de ambas. Entonces eso quería decir que Ginny Weasley había hecho conjeturas en pocos segundos hasta darse cuenta que todo era una mentira y que se había confabulado con Harry para… Pff, era demasiado lío. No quería pensar más en eso.

Volvió a acostarse meditando hacía cuántos años que no se quedaba hasta tarde en cama. Debían ser alrededor de las diez de la mañana. Era temprano para muchos, pero para ella no. Se había acostumbrado a despertar a las ocho siendo vacaciones o temporada de escuela.

**_Luego de tres resoplidos, cuatro parpadeos, un hilo de baba y muchas respiraciones que se considerarían principios de ronquidos…_**

Alguien tocó la puerta. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y se preguntó cuándo y por qué se había dormido. Bostezó mientras se levantaba para abrir. Girar el pomo de la puerta le fue difícil. Sus brazos estaban débiles, casi de gelatina, casi como siempre ocurría cuando se hacía cualquier movimiento después de despertar inmediatamente.

-Mi mamá me dijo que habías amanecido enferma… - dijo Ron preocupado.

-Buenos días – saludó la castaña antes de bostezar nuevamente y enfocó la mirada para ver bien a Ron. ¡Ron! Recién había procesado que era él – Yo… aún no me levanto… - Se miró avergonzada por su pijama de dos piezas, una blusa y pantalón, que tenían diseños de ositos.

-Me gusta tu pijama – comentó él sonriendo enternecido – No sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de cosas para dormir… Te pareces a Ginny en eso.

-Los ositos de Ginny son más feos que los míos – respondió con una voz infantil y se rió junto con él.

Se hizo un lado para dejarlo pasar, hablar en el pasillo no era nada cómodo. Él entró y se sentó en la cama de su hermana hablando sobre que su madre le había dicho que estaba enferma. Según ella, Harry la había encontrado mareada y con mal aspecto saliendo del baño, y éste tuvo que reemplazarla para salir con Ginny de compras.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí. No sé por qué desperté así, por eso preferí quedarme un ratito más en la cama… - Se lanzó a la cama y abrazó la almohada.

-Sí, ya me parecía raro que siendo las once y media aún estés acostada.

Se miraron durante unos segundos examinándose. Ron nunca la había visto recién despierta, con su cabello revuelto, sus ojos adormecidos, con su pijama de ositos y con una leve marca blanca delatando que su novia al dormir babeaba. Sonrió divertido y pensó que nunca había sido tan feliz. O bueno, sí, pero éste era uno de esos momentos que lo hacía feliz por el simple hecho de estar con ella.

_"¡Ron debe pensar que estoy hecha un desastre!"_ gritó mentalmente y tenía las ganas de taparse con las sábanas para que no le viera la cara. Ver a una persona recién despertada era verla con sus defectos de palidez, granos, ojeras, lagañas, marcas raras y ojos hinchados. Seguramente daba la apariencia de una verdadera enferma.

-Bueno, te dejo para que te vistas. Nos vemos después – dijo el pelirrojo levantándose.

-Vale… - Movió la cabeza afirmativamente y él se le inclinó para besarla en la mejilla.

Hermione lo miró extrañada. ¿Por qué en la mejilla?

-Hermione, la gente cuando despierta no tiene buen aliento. No quiero morirme. Quiero tener ganas de desayunar… - respondió a su mirada.

-¡Realmente no tienes nada de tacto! – se quejó la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero así me quieres y me encanta que me quieras así – Puso una mano cerca de su boca y le lanzó un beso desde la puerta.

-¡Sí, pero rompiste un momento único de verme en las mañanas!

-Te quiero – Tomó el pomo de la puerta para cerrarla.

-Insensible.

-Me encantas.

-Idiota – Hizo el ademán de tirarle la almohada.

-Te amo – La muchacha se quedó paralizada por lo que había dicho Ron – Y límpiate cerca de la boca, babeaste mucho ¿eh?

-¡RON WEASLEY!

La puerta se cerró y la almohada chocó con ella sin éxito de golpear al muchacho que momentos antes estaba allí, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Toda su actividad cerebral estaba centrada en recordar lo que Ron le había dicho.

**OoOoO **

Por obra y milagro de Merlín, o al menos así pensaba ella, Harry resultó ser de mucha ayuda. Sabía distinguir los tomates maduros de las que le faltaban semanas para estar en condiciones de comer, y elegía las lechugas con las hojas más cuidadas y verdes. Como no le gustaba mucho ese tipo de compras, hizo un plan que dio muy buenos resultados: Harry corría desaforadamente por la feria buscando lo que le mandaba Ginny, volvía para decirle en cuáles puestos estaban lo mejor del producto y la pelirroja recorría examinando lo elegido por el muchacho y trataba de conseguir precios bajos.

Repasó la lista mental que había hecho de lo que comprarían.

-Ahora vamos a la carnicería… - dijo volteándose hacia el otro lado de la calle.

-¿No que no sabemos que cocinaremos? – preguntó Harry.

-Ya decidí qué hará Hermione – Sonrió levantando las bolsas del suelo – Y si no tengo mal entendido, Hermione me pidió ayuda a mí, no a ti… Lo que técnicamente quiere decir que le ayudaré a cocinar. No recuerdo nunca que apareciera tu nombre de por medio.

-Creí que podría ser útil. Sé cocinar muy bien.

-Muy bien para envenenar a los cerdos…

-Querida, Ginny – La rodeó con los brazos y la acercó – Te aconsejaría cambiar esa actitud tan altanera, no se ve bien en una señorita… - dijo con voz suave.

Alzó una ceja incrédula por sus palabras y consiguió contener una risotada. Realmente odiaba cuando empezaban a meterse con su… ¿Cómo había llamado? Ah, sí, su "actitud altanera". Ella era altanera de naturaleza. ¡Era una Weasley! No podía quedarse sin decir nada a comentarios como los que hacía. Y lo peor de todo es que realmente odiaba que le hablara con esa voz, esa voz tan suave, esa voz le recordaba a aquellos momentos vividos en sus escapadas al lago en medio de las horas de estudio…

_"No debo pensar en cuando éramos novios. ¡Que me coma el demonio antes de pensar en cuánto lo quiero!"_ se reprendió antes de soltarse con delicadeza del brazo de Harry.

-¿De verdad quieres ayudar? – preguntó pestañeando coquetamente.

-Sí – asintió feliz.

-Pues lleva las bolsas – Le dio las tres bolsas llenas de verduras y Harry casi se vino abajo con todo el peso – Ahora vamos a la carnicería.

La pelirroja empezó a caminar casi riendo y con mariposas revoloteando a su alrededor, mientras que más atrás iba Harry con una nube negra lloviéndole. Así lo percibía la mayoría de personas que se detenían a mirar a la muchacha que saltaba feliz y al muchacho que iba con grandes bolsas por poco arrastrándolas en la tierra.

-¡Ginny, no soy un animal de carga!

Junto a la plaza se desplegaba la feria donde estaban Harry y Ginny. Allí principalmente se vendían frutas y verduras, saliendo de aquella calle estaba la plaza. Era pequeña, modesta, pero muy bien cuidada. Los árboles tentaron a Harry a dejar las compras botadas y tenderse un rato para descansar por lo mucho que había corrido en el día. Alrededor de la plaza estaba el correo, el ayuntamiento y un pequeño museo que lo visitaban los turistas.

Ginny caminaba en dirección a la calle que llegaba a una extraña estatua en la plaza. Ahí estaba desde las tiendas de ropa hasta la farmacia.

La única carnicería de Ottery St. Catchpole quedaba a menos de quince pasos de la plaza. Era un pequeño local de color blanco con varios cárteles anunciando las ofertas del kilo de vacuno, la pechuga de pavo y las cecinas. Había poca clientela, y la mayoría eran mujeres, seguramente que prepararían el almuerzo.

-Dime… Carne o pollo – Ginny se giró de repente, y Harry que ya le estaba alcanzando el paso, casi choca con ella.

-Pollo.

-Entonces será carne – asintió.

-¿Y para qué me preguntas si escoges algo diferente?

-No sé, me parece divertido… - Buscó en su morral su monedero para ver de cuánto dinero disponía – Quédate por aquí esperando. Compraré y volveré – le dijo sonriéndole ampliamente antes de entrar a la carnicería.

Vio una banca al otro lado de la calle, frente a la librería. Al dejar las pesadas bolsas en la banca sintió como sus hombros le reclamaban el dolor. Se sentó cansado y veía a la gente pasar. Su cabeza estaba en otro mundo, en su plan. Le estaba yendo bastante bien. Sabía que esto no daría el resultado final que era un beso apasionado y novios tomados de la mano, pero sí servía para demostrarle su interés a Ginny y crear redes de comunicación. Necesitaba acercarse antes de capturar al animalito. _"Si cualquier mujer supiera que acabo de comparar a Ginny con un animalito me mataría…"_. Además que la experiencia le servía para conocer Ottery St. Catchpole muggle. No era para nada un caso perdido haber engañado a Ginny para venir aquí con ella.

-¿Me creerías que me da miedo la cara que tienes en este momento?

-¿Se puede saber cómo te demoraste tan poco?

-No conoces los poderes que tiene ser una Weasley por estos lugares – Negó con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos, con una bolsa en la mano – Vengo desde pequeña con mi papá a comprar. Él obviamente se dedicaba a ver todos los artefactos y yo hacía todas las transacciones económicas, lo que quiere decir que ya muchos me conocen como la niña pelirroja de los pelirrojos que viven a unos kilómetros del pueblo.

-Que conmovedora historia – comentó en un tono casi irónico.

-¡Claro que lo es! – Le dio la bolsa – Por no valorar mi historia personal tendrás que llevar más carga, vaquita.

-Las vacas son las hembras, Ginny. Y estoy seguro de mi condición sexual – Torció los ojos – Los burros o las mulas son los animales de carga.

-¡Harry la mula!... Ya me imagino los titulares: "El Niño Que Vivió¿Héroe o animalito de carga?". ¡Sería todo un fenómeno!

-Prefiero llevar más bolsas antes que empieces a planear los titulares de la próxima semana.

Mientras caminaban, Ginny seguía con la idea de que era un animal de carga y hasta se quiso convertir en su agente y coordinaría las entrevista que daría confesándole a los medios cómo combinaba sus estudios con su nuevo trabajo. Harry sólo se reía y a veces le discutía para que la chica prosiguiera con sus chiflados planes… Juntarse con Luna Lovegood la había influenciado de muchas maneras.

Pasaron al lado de una tienda de helados que se veía bastante exclusiva y Ginny se detuvo.

-¿Quieres un helado?

-¿Perdón? – Hizo como si se limpiaba el oído - ¿Escuché lo que creó que dijiste?

-No me hagas repetirlo y lo tomaré como un sí porque lo quiero y ya – Iba a sacar su monedero, pero él la detuvo.

-Yo invito.

-No, Harry, yo invito.

-Ginny, los hombres invitan… - dijo sin pensarlo y luego se dio cuenta por la cara que tenía Ginny que su argumento lo había hecho perder automáticamente.

-Dudo que le vendan a una mula… - Sacó el monedero y lo lanzó una veces escuchando el chispear de las monedas - Una mula machista e idiota. Terco, yo invito, machista medieval – murmuró - ¿Algún saber en especial?

-Cualquiera.

Luego de unos minutos, la muchacha salió con dos enormes barquillos. Harry se preguntó cuánto había gastado porque eran de los conos más grandes y con tres sabores. De verdad eran colosales.

-Salgamos del pueblo y cuando ya estemos en la ruta… te paso el helado – le dijo antes de darle un mordisco al suyo.

Harry caminó lo más rápido que pudo llevando todas las bolsas esperanzado en que en pocos momentos más se encontraría saboreando aquellos manjares de los dioses. Salieron de Ottery St. Catchpole y al llegar a la zona más rural, donde estaban los corrales de animales en las colinas verdes y la brisa veraniega, Ginny sacó su varita. Le aplicó un encantamiento _Locomotor_ a las bolsas y le pasó el helado a Harry.

-Quería pedirte disculpas por ser un poco pesada contigo… No fui la mejor guía turística. De hecho te traté como un subordinado en la feria, y cargaste todo, y… Gracias. Creo que si hubiera venido Hermione no podríamos haber traído ni la mitad de lo que traemos – Saboreó las chispas de chocolate y la crema en su paladar.

-Lo pasé muy bien – La miró fijamente – Otro día puedo venir con Ron para que me muestre bien en pueblo…

-Espero que Hermione ya no se sienta tan mal – dijo pensativamente y Harry pudo jurar que una sonrisa malévola se formaba en sus labios.

Caminaron conversando y se les pasó la caminata muy rápido. Ya debían ser cerca de las una cuando llegaron a La Madriguera con el estómago lleno y riendo por las ocurrencias de la pelirroja.

La señora Weasley los recibió contenta y le preguntó a Harry si Ginny le había enseñado el pueblo como debía ser, si quería un vaso de agua, etc.

-Harry fue una excelente ayuda con las compras, mamá – dijo la muchacha sonriendo - ¿Dónde está Hermione?

-Aún está arriba. Hace media hora se estaba duchando – contestó viendo lo que habían comprado – Parece que se siente mucho mejor…

-Genial. Iré a verla, estoy un poco preocupada por su estado.

**OoOoO **

Estaba casi en un estado neutral. Ron le había dicho que la amaba. No la quería, no le gustaba; la amaba. La amaba. La palabra amor había pasado a ser un verbo usado en primera persona singular y en presente.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Ginny entró. La pelirroja le sonrió y se acercó para abrazarla preguntándole si se sentía bien.

_"Cierto que debería estar botando mis tripas en el sanitario por vomitar"_ pensó antes de decirle que se encontraba mucho mejor y le pidió disculpas por no haberla acompañado.

-Da lo mismo, con Harry la pasé bien… Me encanta reírme a costillas de él – dijo riendo mientras colgaba su morral en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio.

-Eso es excelente. La verdad no sabía si te ibas a tomar bien que él me reemplazara.

-Sí… Ah, Hermione – Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón varios papelitos – Como no fuiste, tuve que usar mi dinero para comprar los ingredientes. Escogí que hiciéramos un salteado de pollo y carne con ensaladas varias.

-Vale. No te preocupes, te pagaré ahora mismo lo que te costó todo – dijo extendiendo la mano.

-Así me gusta tu actitud… - Sonrió dándole las boletas de las compras - ¿Quieres que llame a Harry?

-¿Para qué?

-No quiero que de verdad te enfermes por gastar tu garganta poniendo el grito en el cielo.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas – Hermione la miró confundida.

-Te lo advertí… - Se alzó de hombros.

Desdobló las boletas viendo cuánto le debía pagar a Ginny. La pelirroja ya se había ido dando pequeños saltitos. Al terminar de leer la última apretó los puños y sintió como su mandíbula le temblaba de ira.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER, VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE! – gritó asomándose por la puerta mirando hacia las escaleras.

Harry apareció unos segundos después mirándola confundido. Le preguntó qué le pasaba para gritarle de esa forma y Hermione sólo le enseñó las boletas.

-¡Tengo que pagarle a Ginny lo que salieron los materiales para cocinar! – dijo señalando el precio de una de las boletas - ¿Acaso se compraron escobas último modelo para haber gastado eso?

-Sólo fueron unos helados.

-¡Sólo helados! – Arrugó la boleta enojada - ¡Espero que los hayas disfrutado porque me costarán un ojo de la cara!

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Creo que mi idea de hacer sólo un fic a la vez se fue a la mierda (lo siento por ser tan gráfica con esa palabra) al empezar con éste xD! No me arrepiento de estar escribiéndolo, me fascina, es sólo que ya con el otro que tengo y mis otras ocupaciones me están llevando mucho tiempo… En fin. Quizás se deba a que me gusta tener muchas cosas, aunque después reclame y me desquite. Y mejor no me hagan caso, no les interesa este problema existencial que me acaba de surgir.

El capítulo me salió bastante simple y con humor simple. Éste fue el primer acercamiento entre Harry y Ginny, y termino con una crisis de nervios de Hermione… Pobre, sí se enfermó al final por Ginny xD! Y también tenemos un tema que será bastante especial en el fic. Lo que me gusta del español es que podemos decir "te quiero" o "te amo" y ambas expresiones tienen connotaciones distintas… Es diferente que tu novio te diga "te quiero" a "te amo". Bueno, nuestra Hermione pasará eso con Ron (en los siguientes capítulos hablaré más del temita porque no puedo alargar tanto).

¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! De verdad que estoy encantada con la aceptación inmediata que recibió el fic. Sin ustedes no lo hubiera empezado, y bueno, ya lo saben. Espero que sigan mandándome sus comentarios porque de verdad me ayudan mucho para hacer mejor la historia.

El próximo capítulo no sé para cuándo estará listo, pero ya tengo más o menos clara la idea y será especialmente dedicado a _LuDoViC_ porque ella dio su idea y será usada en la mayoría del capítulo.

Cuídense muchísimo, abrazos y besos babosos para todos (está bien, no son babosos ¬¬), adiós!


	3. Asesoría profesional

Capítulo 3: 'Asesoría profesional'

-Quince, veinte, treinta… Listo – dijo Harry entregándole todas las monedas a Hermione.

-Me alegro que seas tan educado y me pagues lo que tu querida noviecita gastó – comentó contando ella misma las monedas para cerciorarse que Harry no se hubiera equivocado en los cálculos. Él rodó los ojos antes de contestarle.

-Digamos que si no lo hacía me ibas a romper los oídos con tus amenazas – Esperó a que terminara de contar las monedas y hacer un gesto de aprobación – Como me gustaría que de verdad fuera mi novia…

-No te preocupes, quedan pocos días y ya estarán sin despegarse el uno del otro – le animó con un tono un poco más afable del que tenía momentos antes.

Se giró para guardar el dinero en el monedero de su pequeño bolso de mano, también aprovechó de buscar en el cajón de ropa de Ginny un delantal que le sirviera para cocinar. Quizás se había librado de ir a comprar los ingredientes, pero le había pedido a su amiga ayuda para cocinar y tenía que cumplir su palabra.

-Espero que sea pronto – musitó sentándose en la cama de Ginny. Se quedó unos segundos observando los cojines en forma de flores – A todo esto… ¿Ya estás procediendo con la segunda fase del plan?

-¿Cuál segunda fase? – inquirió en un tono bastante fingidamente inocente. Harry se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada seria – Oh, vale, ésa fase – admitió dejando el delantal encima de su baúl – La verdad nunca me preguntaste si iba aceptar hacer esa locura…

-Creí que estábamos en esto juntos.

-Mira, Harry, sé que yo fui quien inició este jueguito de planes raros para fines amorosos y de verdad me arrepiento porque te llevé a terminar así – dijo en un tono culpable, pero su cara se endureció al continuar – Pero no quiero involucrarme en tu segunda fase.

-¡Es perfecta la segunda fase!

-Sí… para gente que necesita dar una visita a San Mungo por problemas psicológicos…

-Si me quieres decir que estoy loco, déjame decirte que lo estás más que yo – replicó alzando una ceja.

Hermione miró a Harry sin muchos ánimos y con la intención que desistiera de esa parte del plan, pero muy en el fondo de su mente, alma, espíritu y corazón sabía que sería inútil tratar de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Su querido amiguito famoso era el ser más terco del universo y ya lo había comprobado a lo largo de los años de su amistad.

Con un extraño movimiento de hombros le dio a entender que se daba por vencida y accedería a continuar con la fase dos.

-¡Sabía que no me defraudarías! – exclamó contento Harry.

-No entiendo por qué no puedes hacerla tú solito.

-Tú eres la más experta en esto, Hermione. ¿Sabes cuántas películas de esas habré visto?

-¡Como si hubiera visto tantas para ser una erudita en el tema!

-Al menos podrás hacer los mejores encantamientos, yo te ayudaré en eso… Y quizás tú también podrías tener un poco de acción con Ron – Inmediatamente tras el comentario, la castaña se enrojeció y Harry se levantó a carcajadas de la cama – Bueno, espero que dentro de la semana ya esté listo.

Una vez que se había ido, la muchacha se dejó caer abatida en su cama con los brazos extendidos. Deseaba que todo eso ocurriera en Hogwarts para tener la excusa que romperían muchas reglas si hacían la segunda fase del plan, sin embargo ya era graduada de la escuela, ya iba a ir a la universidad y esas excusas eran de una pequeña Hermione Granger de once años.

"_Pero nadie me dice que no puedo hacer de lo mío…"_ pensó con malicia y se irguió entusiasmada por su idea _"¡Haré una pequeña asesoría profesional!"_.

**OoOoO**

Ron escuchó un extraño ruido desde la ventana y dejó de ordenar su colección de revistas deportivas para averiguar de qué se trataba. Corrió la cortina y detrás de la ventana había una gran lechuza negra con pequeñas manchas blancas picoteando el marco del cristal, lo hacía casi con elegancia y refinamiento. Abrió la ventana pensando que esa lechuza sería digna de su hermano Percy por su actitud, y el ave entró aleteando con suavidad.

-Gracias – dijo viendo las dos cartas que traía – Er… No tengo nada que ofrecerte, si quieres espera y voy a la cocina para…

La lechuza no esperó a que terminara el ofrecimiento y se fue de su habitación ululando como si estuviera ofendida por las palabras del pelirrojo.

-Definitivamente tal para cual con Percy – masculló frunciendo el ceño. Odiaba a las lechuzas como ésa - ¿Qué será esto? – preguntó dejando una de las cartas en la mesita de noche y se quedó con la otra el la mano, vio el reverso para ver el remitente.

'_Departamento de admisión de Academia de Aurores de Gran Bretaña,_

_Camino a Oxford, kilómetro 24, sin número,_

_Inglaterra'._

-¡OH SANTO MERLÍN Y SUS CABALLEROS DE LA MESA REDONDA! – gritó sintiendo como los colores de su cara se esfumaban y que sus manos le temblaban.

Harry y él habían estado esperando con ansías la carta de admisión a la Academia. Después de las pruebas preliminares, los habían llamado nuevamente luego de dos semanas para decirles que habían pasado a la siguiente etapa. Consistía en un examen escrito sobre sus conocimientos de magia y una pequeña entrevista con el jefe del Departamento de Admisión de la Academia, a quien le tendrían que explicar por qué querían se aurores e impresionarlo para que causaran una buena impresión y los admitieran.

Tuvo por suerte a Hermione ayudándolo por dos días recordando hechizos, encantamientos, pociones, maldiciones y todo lo posible que no se le había quedado en la cabeza después de siete años de escuela; por lo que en el examen escrito le fue decente, mejor de lo que esperaba, y en la entrevista no sabía… Había tartamudeado e incluso pateó tres veces el escritorio del jefe del Departamento moviendo su pie nervioso. Estaba seguro que no había dado una buena impresión y ya temía que le llegara una carta con letras rojas diciéndole que no cumplía con los requisitos para ser auror.

Y tenía la deseada carta en sus manos. La abrió casi con temor que saliera un vociferador, pero adentro estaba un pergamino muy bien cuidado, escrito con letras negras y adornos de tinta dorada en los bordes.

'_Estimado Sr.(a) Ronald Bilius Weasley:_

_Junto con saludarle cordialmente, el motivo de esta carta es por sus pruebas de admisión a la Academia de Aurores. Como sabrá, pasó satisfactoriamente la primera etapa consistente en pruebas preliminares de brujería práctica, por consecuencia tuvo la posibilidad de hacer el examen escrito y la entrevista con el jefe del Departamento de Admisión de la Academia de Aurores de Gran Bretaña._

_En el examen escrito de 200 preguntas, respondió 191, de las cuales obtuvo 179 buenas y 12 erróneas; omitió 9 preguntas. Con los descuentos correspondientes del porcentaje de erróneas sobre el porcentaje de acertadas; obtuvo un porcentaje de 84 buenas del total de 100, lo que quiere decir que ha pasado el examen escrito._

_En la entrevista con el jefe del Departamento de Admisión, el señor Michael Smith, tuvo todas las características a considerar. Se le adjunta a la carta el informe de la entrevista por más informaciones._

_Es de nuestro agrado informarle que ha obtenido una matrícula en la Academia de Aurores de Gran Bretaña de prestigio continental y mundial. Muchas felicidades y le agradecemos por pensar en nosotros para su futuro laboral._

_Tendrá que asistir el lunes 26 de Julio a las 8:00 AM en la casa matriz de la Academia de Aurores para arreglar los papeleos y hacer chequeos médicos necesarios. Si tiene un gestor financiero, le pedimos que venga con él (ella) para cotizar el arancel anual._

_Nuevamente le felicitamos y nos despedimos con un saludo fraterno,_

_Departamento de la Academia de Aurores de Gran Bretaña_

"_Educando líderes para el mañana"'._

Parpadeó un par de veces mientras bajaba la carta de su campo visual. Tomó una bocanada de aire y gritó:

-¡HERMIONE! – Salió corriendo desaforadamente de su cuarto en busca de su novia.

Bajó la escalera de caracol casi en un instante, como si se hubiera desaparecido y aparecido delante de la puerta cerrada del cuarto que su hermana compartía con Hermione, pero no usó magia, si no que su emoción era tan grande que lo había hecho correr a una velocidad inimaginable.

Sin pensar que debería tocar la puerta, la abrió y entró saltando como un niño pequeño.

-¡Ron! – chilló Hermione sentada frente al escritorio de Ginny, dándole la espalda a Ron, y se inclinó guardando los papeles y el tintero – Er… Espera un poco… - le dijo sintiéndose incómoda por su presencia, pero él no le dio mucha importancia, aunque notó su actitud extraña.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó acercándosele.

-¿Quién dijo que tendría que ocurrir algo? – Juntó los papeles y los guardó en el cajón del escritorio con rapidez.

Se levantó de la silla y se empezó a reír nerviosamente mirando a Ron mientras cerraba el cajón con la mano detrás de la espalda.

-Dime, Ron.

-¡Tengo las mejores noticias del mundo! – Le tomó una de las manos y con la otra le enseñó la carta – Adivina de quién es esta carta.

-Pues… De algo importante, por el tipo de escritura y los adornos… - Dio dos grandes bocanadas de aire despejando su mente de lo hacía antes y vio bien el pergamino tratando de leer lo que decía – Oh… ¿esto es lo que yo creo que es?

Miró los ojos de Ron y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver el brillo que estos desprendían. Nunca se habían visto tan azules y tan vivos sus ojos, o quizás sí, como cuando le había dicho que lo quería y se hicieron novios; pero éste era un brillo diferente. Era como si el sueño de Ron se hubiera hecho realidad.

-Tendrás un guapo novio auror – le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Lo que siempre quise – se rió y él le dio un beso en los párpados – Te felicito, Ron. Me alegro tanto que quedarás… ¿Te das cuenta que sí tienes talento para hacer lo que te propongas? Sólo necesitabas esforzarte y estudiar.

-Estudiar contigo – repuso llegando a su cuello y haciendo que ella soltara una carcajada - ¿Te ríes por qué te doy cosquillas o por lo que dije?

-Ambas… aunque me gusta sentir este tipo de cosquillas… - Le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y le dijo – Muchas felicidades, Ron Weasley.

-Muchas gracias, Hermione Granger.

-Realmente esto es un momento cursi – dijo una tercera voz interrumpiéndolos.

Hermione bajó los brazos mientras Ron miraba a Harry de una forma que daba a entender que estaba muerto. Harry avanzó hasta ellos sonriéndoles y sacó una carta igual a la de Ron de su bolsillo trasero y se las enseñó.

-¡Quedé en la Academia de Aurores!

-Espero que los futuros aurores sepan cómo salvarse de expertas en magia como yo. Eres un… - dijo Hermione enojada.

-¡Cuidado, eh! Parece que le estás pegando tu vocabulario vulgar, amigo – Harry le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Ron – Es genial que también hayas quedado. Seguiremos siendo compañeros por unos años más…

-Seremos los mejores aurores del país.

-No, del mundo – completó en un tono soñador y ambos se abrazaron sonriendo felices.

-¿Y dices que nosotros somos cursis? – inquirió Hermione burlándose – Creo que la verdadera pareja cursi son ustedes. Bajen un poco de las nubes, muchachos, puede que se caigan por volar tan alto.

-Una aguafiestas…

-Hermione, celebra con nosotros y no seas tan amargada – le pidió Ron.

-No me gustaría interrumpir su… momento… - Sin que se dieran cuenta sacó tres sobres que estaban encima del escritorio de Ginny y se fue hasta la puerta.

Se dio media vuelta para decirles algo antes de irse y al ver a Ron se le pasó por la mente las palabras que le había dicho en la mañana: _Te amo._ Se sonrojó levemente sin tener conciencia que lo hacía y sonrió estúpidamente, sintiéndose una niña inexperta y atolondrada. Ciertamente debía conversar con él sobre el tema, no podía dejarlo pasar por alto…

-Aún así, amargada o no, estoy orgullosa de ustedes. Mientras ustedes celebran soñando sobre sus posibles éxitos de aurores, le diré a tu mamá, Ron, de la noticia – les dijo tomando el delantal encima de su baúl – Nos vemos, queridos aurores.

**OoOoO**

Desde la señora Weasley hasta Hagrid le habían felicitado por haber entrado a la Academia. Recibió varias cartas y las leyó todas sintiéndose casi en un sueño por estar feliz de recibir tantas cartas, ya que en general eran para decirle que quedaba expulsado de Hogwarts o que había roto el decreto no sé qué número de magia.

Aunque el momento más feliz del día, el culmine de su alegría había sido cuando Ginny se le acercó a la hora de cena y le puso una mano en el hombro cuidadosamente. Apenas ese toque había despertado a aquella criatura dormida en él, que ronroneó complacida, y miró con desesperación como los labios de la muchacha se movían lenta y cautivadoramente al hablarle:

-Felicitaciones por entrar a la Academia. Estoy segura que te irá bien – le dijo dándole una palmadita, y eso lo hizo recapacitar un poco – Te irá bien siendo un animalito de carga.

-Er… Gracias por tu apoyo, pero no te preocupes, seré más que un animal de carga.

-Bueno, entonces estoy segura que tendrás cuidado que tu varita no haga nada para que te explote el trasero – Se rió, junto con Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban escuchándolos, y Harry sólo la miró sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, sé cuánto te gusta mi trasero y no dejará de existir en un futuro cercano.

Harry y Hermione se rieron por la cara que puso Ginny, pero en especial por la de Ron, quien trató de hacerse el molesto y dijo:

-Ten cuidado con tus frasecitas, Harry, porque esta es mi casa y mi hermana no pensaría en tu trasero jamás – le advirtió.

-Ron, querido hermanito – Ginny rodeó la mesa y se sentó a su lado – Eso no quiere decir que no lo haga fuera de casa…

-¿Perdón?

-La verdad es que eres tan inocentemente perturbable, me encanta – comentó mientras Harry y Hermione lloraban de la risa – Por supuesto que no pienso en el trasero de Harry. Hay mejores cosas que ver que… esa cosa – Abrazó a su hermano infantilmente y le guiñó un ojo a Harry.

Ese día particularmente parecía ser perfecto. Ya se imaginaba la cara de Umbridge, su antigua profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, al saber que había quedado en la Academia. Desearía estar allí para reírse en su cara, para burlarse y humillarla tanto como lo hizo con él… La venganza no era buena, lo sabía, así que aquella idea sólo se quedaría en su imaginación.

Subió a la habitación antes que los demás argumentando que le escribiría a Remus Lupin sobre su admisión en la Academia. Le parecía extraño que no se hubiera enterado antes, porque estaba seguro que la señora Weasley se había encargado de difundir la noticia por todos los conocidos posibles.

Al llegar al cuarto que compartía con Ron, encontró un enorme sobre encima de su cama. Vio que la ventana no estaba abierta, así que ninguna lechuza lo había traído. Lo tomó comprobando que debía haber muchísimas cosas dentro para que tuviera ese grosor y tamaño. No tenía remitente, sólo decía su nombre en la parte frontal.

Lo abrió y un gran pergamino envolvía tres sobres. Vio que el pergamino traía algo escrito:

'_Harry:_

_Sé que me vas a querer matar por esto, pero es lo mejor. Sabes que te quiero mucho y me preocupo por tu bienestar y felicidad, tenlo siempre presente. De verdad quiero verte feliz con Ginny, ambos son mis amigos y se lo merecen más que nada en el mundo, pero es diferente que te creas un director de películas de terror para hacer la segunda fase del plan. Desde el principio te dije que era una total locura y no me quieres hacer caso._

_Es por esta razón y por la sanidad mental de todos los que nos veríamos involucrados por la segunda fase, que decidí pedir asesoramiento profesional en tu situación –diría nuestra, pero yo no quiero estar con Ginny- y la ayuda ha llegado sin muchos problemas. Sé exactamente lo que estás pensando en este instante: _HERMIONE, PRONTO ESTARÁS EN EL CEMENTERIO BAJO VARIOS METROS DE TIERRA _No te preocupes, lo sé. Y aunque me odies, tengo que hacerlo porque alguien necesita pensar, y si no eres tú, seré yo. Siempre he sido yo._

_Les__ escribí a tres personas de confianza. Ya verás quienes son, los tres te conocen y te quieren muchísimo, por lo que te darán los mejores consejos para impresionar a Ginny. De antemano, quiero que sepas que sólo les conté que hablaste con Ginny y ella te dijo que debías impresionarla sin ser cursi para que aceptara salir contigo… No entregué los detalles de la poción multijugos y el resto._

_Disfruta y aprovecha los buenos consejos que te dan estas tres personas,_

_Hermione.'_

¿Acaso Hermione tenía la desfachatez de decirle que necesitaba ir a San Mungo por problemas psicológicos cuando ella les escribió a tres personas sobre su problema? Esto era lo que odiaba de Hermione, lo había odiado desde que conoció lo entrometida que era… Había tomado una decisión tan importante de contarles a tres perfectos idiotas –aunque los conociera, pero no debían saber del asunto- cuando era su plan, su situación, su vida. ¿Por qué siempre hacía este tipo de cosas a sus espaldas? Tenía que haberlo supuesto desde un principio, había sido un imbécil por pasar por alto aquel defecto que tanto le desagradaba de su amiga.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo iba a hacer, pero de todas formas tomó una de las cartas para al menos ver quién había respondido al llamado de Hermione.

La que tenía en su poder era de Tonks. Como dice un dicho popular: La curiosidad mató al gato. Dejó el pergamino con la adorable explicación de Hermione a un lado y abrió la carta de Tonks. No se extrañó para nada al ver que las letras eran de tinta color rosa y con unas calcomanías (**n/a:** En otros países creo que les dicen pegatinas) de delfines de diferentes colores saltando en la parte inferior del pergamino. Nunca había visto la letra de Tonks. Era parecida a la de Ron, desordenada y juvenil, sin muchos arreglos como la de Hermione o el profesor Dumbledore.

'_Mi gran Harry:_

_Oye, me llegaron las noticias que te aceptaron en la Academia. ¿A que no es genial que mi más amado sobrino político estudié lo mismo que yo? Estoy tan tan tan tan (y muchos tan) feliz por ti, Harry. Ya iré mañana al ministerio presumiendo de ti. Sí, créelo. Incluso veré si puedo darme un paseo por la oficina de cuchitril que tiene el antiguo ministro Funge… Por si no sabías, el viejo coopera ordenando papeles en la planta de la administración. Creo que es peor que revisar los avioncitos de papeles voladores de los elevadores… Oh, estoy tan feliz que hasta te compondría una canción. ¿A que no sería genial? La llamaría… "Harrycito el aurorcito"… Merlín, que buena soy para los nombres, toda una genio._

_Vale, creo que me desvié mucho del tema y esto tiene que ser breve para responder al llamado: Los consejos de Tonks para conquistar a las chicas más guapas, inteligentes, poderosas, espléndidas, amorosas, deseadas y un sin mil más de adjetivos maravillosos; o sea, para conquistar a Ginny –o a mí, ya que ambas somos así de geniales, pero creo que yo ya estoy con Remus; lo siento, conmigo no va la infidelidad ni menos la pedofilia-. La verdad son bastante simples. No sé por qué te complicas tanto la vida y exasperas a Hermione, ya sabes que ella es bastante concreta y tú debes tener unas ideas un tanto locas._

_Bueno, podrías partir por saber cuáles son sus grupos de música favoritos y llevarla a un concierto. Es verano y debe haber varios. En mis años de mucha juventud –aún estoy en la juventud, pero la mediana juventud- salía casi todas las noches a los conciertos de verano… Creo que sería una buena forma de hacer gasto de tu dinero. También podrías llevarla a un lugar alocado, como un parque de diversiones. ¡Oh, sería genial! Ella toda asustada en la montaña rusa, te abraza y te vuelves como loco –cuidado de propasarte con ella, eh-… No, esa idea no. Después terminaría mareada y vomitando y sería lo menos excitante para una cita de acercamiento. O también llévala a patinar por un parque muggle, eso siempre es divertido. Hacen ejercicios y aprovechan de caerse juntos por el pasto. ¿Buena idea, eh?_

_Espero que te sirvan mis consejos. Te veré la próxima semana, ya que estoy tapada de trabajo, y allí me cuentas cómo te va con todo. Y si tienes otra idea del tipo, pues bienvenida sea. Todo lo no cursi vale. Ya sabes, nada de caritas de amor, poemas, flores, chocolatitos con mensajes melosos ni peluches con un corazón que dice "te amo"; eso no atrae a chicas inteligentes, guapas, espléndidas, asombrosas, etc._

_Ya, mi querido Harrycito el aurorcito, nos vemos y recuerda que siempre puedes darle también un buen uso de tu dinero en mí,_

_Tonks'._

Tonks estaba completamente loca, tenía que escribirle pidiéndole que no escribiera esa cancioncita _"Harrycito el aurorcito"_ porque sería la peor vergüenza de su vida. Aunque la carta no había sido del todo inservible, lo de ir a un concierto o al parque de diversiones eran buenas ideas para nada cursis. Lástima que no podía hacerlas. Necesitaba algo radical y que no le dejara posibilidad a Ginny de estar con él. Quizás las ideas de Tonks las podría usar para salir con ella cuando ya fueran novios.

Tomó la siguiente carta. Era de Remus. Sonrió pensando que podría valer la pena, después su tío había sido parte de los merodeadores y por lo que sabía, ellos eran los galanes de Hogwarts en su época.

'_Querido Harry:_

_¿Creíste que Molly no me habría informado de tu aceptación a la Academia? De verdad enorgullece haber sido tu profesor y el de Ron, ya que me dijeron que en varias de las materias que les pasé les fue muy bien. Y obviamente me siento muy orgulloso de ser tu tío político, eres casi como un hijo para mí. Estoy seguro que James, Lily, Sirius y Dumbledore habrían estado incluso más contentos que yo, ya destapando la botella de champagne… No te preocupes, ya les prepararemos algo a los nuevos aurores de la familia._

_El otro motivo de la carta es por… la asesoría profesional que me pidió Hermione. Vaya, no puedo negarte que no me sorprende que ella fuera la que intercediera por ti y que no me dijeran primero que a nadie. Es difícil hablar estos temas contigo, aún te veo como un niño, pero sería una mentira decirte que me gusta la pareja que haces con Ginny Weasley. Se parecen tanto a tu padre y tu madre. Los Potter tienen algo por las pelirrojas, parece que es ya una tradición._

_Como merodeador que aún sigo siendo, sólo te diré que para conquistar a la mujer que quieres que sea tuya para siempre, tienes que ser responsable de tus actos. Tienes que decirle lo que sientes, ser amable, dulce, todo un caballero con ella. No le temas a usar sentimentalismos, a las mujeres les gusta eso. Podrías leerle poseía, escribirle unos versos __y darle rosas rojas. Los detalles son muy importantes, tenlo siempre presente. Hay que tratar a la mujer como una delicada flor que a cualquier toque agresivo se le puede marchitar un pétalo. Háblale como si fuera lo único de importancia en tu vida, ayúdala a subir las escaleras, mueve la silla para que ella se siente, ábrele la puerta para que entre. Todo un caballero._

_Creo que eso es suficiente. No podría decirte nada más. Pon en marcha mis consejos y verás que pronto Ginny Weasley estará enamoradísima de ti, y si no me crees… ¿Cómo crees que aún estoy con Tonks?_

_Nos vemos la próxima semana, escríbeme y saludos a todos,_

_Remus Lupin'._

-Exactamente esa es la pregunta… ¿Cómo es que aún está con Tonks? – preguntó en voz alta Harry aguantando la risa. Parecía que Remus creía en todo lo que Tonks no creía para enamorar a una mujer. ¿Cómo seguían juntos si eran tan diferentes?

Tomó la tercera y última carta. Vio el sello de Hogwarts y se asombró de ver que era de parte del profesor Dumbledore. Alguien debía haberla escrito por él, ya que el profesor dentro de un cuadro no podía escribir. Se sintió inmensamente feliz que él le escribiera… Tenía muchas ganas de saber de él, aunque fuera que lo ayudara en su relación sentimental con Ginny.

Al terminar de leer la carta, los planetas parecieron haberse alineado de forma tal que hicieran que Hermione entrara. La castaña se asomó cuidadosamente para comprobar si él la estaba esperando con varita en mano, pero se alegró de verlo en la cama con una carta en mano y otras dos ya abiertas.

-Sé que me quieres matar, pero debes aceptar que fue una buena idea pedir asesoramiento profesional en el tema – le dijo acercándose – Más de un consejo te debe servir y así no haremos la segunda fase.

-Bueno, podría ser… - dijo él alzando las cejas.

-¿En serio? – Sonrió complacida – Fue lo mejor, Harry. Era una locura lo que planeabas.

-Er… Hermione, lamento decirte que no fue tan buena idea…

-Sí, ya sé que me vendrías con que tu plan se debe llevar a cabo, que me entrometí y lo hice a tus espaldas, pero…

-¿Sabías que como el profesor Dumbledore está en una pintura en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall no puede escribir?

-Por supuesto que lo sé – asintió sintiéndose ofendida por Harry. Ella siempre pensaba en todo.

-¿Pero estabas al tanto que la profesora está de vacaciones y el que se quedó a cargo de Hogwarts es Snape? – inquirió con suma tranquilidad y con una sonrisa maquiavélica le tendió la carta – Lo que quiere decir que él transcribió lo que el profesor Dumbledore le decía y de paso cosechaba sus propias semillas… Créeme que es lo mejor recibir una carta redactada por Snape.

-Yo… No puedo creerlo – Tomó la carta – No puede ser tan malo – murmuró antes de leerla.

Después de terminar de leerla miró a Harry.

-Sí puede ser tan malo – musitó con los ojos abiertos.

-No te niego que las tres han sido sumamente divertidas, pero la última realmente es por decir menos rara.

-No creí que… Debí haber pensado que la profesora McGonagall no estaría para ayudar al profesor Dumbledore a escribirte…

Harry le quitó la carta a la muchacha y la guardó en el gran sobre con las demás y el pergamino que las envolvía. Lo dejó dentro de su baúl y se giró para ver como su amiga mantenía las manos juntas moviéndolas constantemente, seguramente sintiéndose culpable y muy mal.

-¿Para cuándo tendrás la segunda fase preparada? – preguntó con una voz seria.

Los ojos cafés de Hermione lo miraron con presteza y parecieron cobrar vida al escucharlo.

-El viernes todo estará listo – respondió resueltamente.

-Perfecto – asintió él sonriendo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Primero que todo debo decir que este capítulo está especialmente dedicado para _LuDoViC_ por haberme dado la increíble idea del asesoramiento de algunos personajes para Harry. Realmente me ayudó muchísimo para hacer la historia un poco más gracioso y fresca, no tenía ninguna idea para esta parte de la trama (antes de la segunda fase del plan) y sirvió muchísimo. ¡Gracias por tu idea y espero que te haya gustado! 

Apuesto a que muchos se quedaron con ganas de ver a Ginny hacer algo más. Sí, apareció bastante poco en este capítulo, pero no se preocupen, ya que en el próximo ella nos ayudará muchísimo para saber qué escribió Snape por parte del profesor Dumbledore a Harry. O sea que, Ginny sabrá lo de las cartas y… Digamos que para ella será como navidad por el descubrimiento.

Sigo con lo mismo de siempre, pero les agradezco profundamente el interés que tienen en la historia. Me siento muy bien de que les guste tanto y que la encuentran tan buena como su antecesora, _"Yo soy tú y tú eres yo"._ No saben cuánto me alegra y me ayuda que me digan sus opiniones, críticas constructivas, sugerencias. Es de valiosa importancia y es por eso que sería genial que todos los que leen el fic dejen su review, aunque no les contesté a todos porque no todos son registrados en el sitio, quiero que sepan que leo cada uno de sus mensajes. Ninguno lo dejó en el olvido, ténganlo siempre presente.

Les deseo mucha suerte a todos en sus actividades diarias y espero que estén muy bien, _arigato_! (adiós en japonés).


	4. Crisis de aburrimiento agudo

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. Esto no tiene fines de lucro.**

**Advertencias y aclaraciones:** **No es necesario haber leído el fic "Yo soy tú y tú eres yo" para leer este fic, pero es recomendable. La idea de este par de fics nació antes de la publicación del último libro de la serie, por lo que no hay ningún contenido de éste. Es posible que la personalidad de los personajes esté un poco distorsionada a lo que ha inventado JK Rowling y también que la trama sea un poco vulgar y hasta subida de tono. Sólo les digo esto para que no me lleguen reviews diciendo que cambié todo.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: 'Crisis de aburrimiento agudo'

Tomó una toalla limpia del cajón sin muchas ganas. La verdad preferiría quedarse en cama todo el día sin hacer nada, pero imaginarse las indirectas de su madre en donde el mensaje central de: _Sólo las mujeres fracasadas se quedan en cama sin tener enfermedad_, le perforaba su cerebro sin piedad. Verdaderamente odiaba ser la única mujer en generaciones de la familia. Las regalías no podían compararse con el machismo instaurado a lo largo de los años en los Weasley. Y ella había decidido ser una feminista a muerte… Bueno, no tan a muerte. Le daba un poco de miedo las reacciones de su madre cuando se negaba a cocinar, limpiar o cualquier tarea que sus hermanos podían hacer sin ninguna complicación, pero ella por ser la niña del hogar debía hacerlas. No era cobardía, no, claro que no. Era muy valiente, pero inteligente a la vez y saber que su madre podría hacerle el infierno por declararle la oposición a su régimen machista sería lanzarse a la boca del diablo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Merlín, si que era difícil ser una Weasley en esa casa.

Bajó las escaleras de caracol saboreando el dulce aroma a café con canela proveniente de la cocina. Ese sabroso aroma se combinaba con los del hogar y formaban una mezcla perfecta para Ginny. Desde su primer desayuno en Hogwarts hasta el último día de clases algunas semanas atrás, el recuerdo de los aromas hogareños la hacía extrañar La Madriguera de una forma muy dependiente. No le gustaba saber que necesitaba estar en su casa; nunca le había gustado sentirse necesitada.

-¿Hay alguien? – preguntó tocando dos veces la puerta del baño y entró al no recibir respuesta.

Mientras tarareaba una canción que había escuchado en la radio el día anterior, se despojaba de los calcetines. Corrió la cortina de la ducha y le hizo cosquillas al grifo. El grifo, que a todo esto era mágico, comenzó a emitir unos ruidos como si estuviera ahogando de la risa y comenzó a caer agua.

-Me quiero duchar, no bañar. ¿No podrías estirar tu cuello para mí, estimado grifo? – Le sonrió sabiendo que a ese maldito grifo había que tratarlo con dulzura y casi coquetería para que hiciera lo que ella quería.

-Con gusto – respondió el grifo con una voz muy tierna.

El grifo se soltó de la pared y trepó dejando desde su antigua posición un fino tubo metálico. Ya un metro arriba dejó caer el agua en forma de lluvia.

-Gracias – dijo Ginny sentándose en el sanitario para quitarse los pantalones de su pijama – Siempre me he preguntado cómo hacen mis hermanos para conseguir que dejes caer agua…

-Es divertido molestar a los hombres. Hacen lo que sea por una ducha – El grifo en modo de risa hizo que la lluvia de agua fuera un poco más potente.

-Lo que daría por verlos… - La muchacha se quitó la parte de arriba de su pijama – Me pregunto si podría grabarlos.

-Podríamos sobornarlos – dijo el grifo mientras ella se metía en la ducha y corría las cortinas – A veces ellos dicen y hacen cosas que podrían ser usadas en su contra.

-¡Eres realmente malévolo!... ¿Dónde está mi shampoo?

-Ese chico de pelo negro lo tomó de tu lugar y lo dejó junto al jabón de los gemelos.

Esperó a mojar completamente su cabello para ver en dónde había dejado su shampoo. Había una especie de estantería en una de las paredes de la ducha, y la de más abajo era la suya. Su shampoo no estaba allí y como había dicho el grifo, estaba en la tercera repisa.

-¿Dijiste que el chico de pelo negro lo movió? – inquirió apretando el tubo de shampoo dejando que un líquido viscoso de color rosado cayera en la palma de su mano - ¿Harry Potter?

-Sí, el que siempre invitan en esta época del año – El grifo movió la boquilla de salida del agua para que no le llegara al pelo de la chica y se lo lavara con tranquilidad – Cuando se duchaba hoy en la mañana, tomó el shampoo y lo olió…

-Parece que está obsesionado conmigo – comentó riéndose. Frotó bien todo el shampoo en su pelo formando una gran cantidad de espuma – Ahora puedes mojarme.

-Lo mismo he pensado. De hecho, tengo la teoría que cuando se ducha y anda muy energético, piensa en ti…

-¿Energético?

Se quitó el shampoo del pelo y se aplicó el acondicionador en las puntas. Tomó un cepillo de pelo de su repisa y comenzó a cepillárselo con cuidado de no tirarse el cabello.

-En estos años con seis hijos varones en esta casa, me he dado cuenta que los hombres vienen a ducharse para dejar que la energía fluya.

-Mmm… creo que sé a qué te refieres – dijo con una risita estúpida y el grifo dejó que la lluvia de agua cayera en su cabello para limpiarlo del acondicionador – Así que todos mis hermanos vienen acá para… despejarse un poco…

-Últimamente el menor y el de pelo negro les ha pasado.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. Soy tan clara como el agua, y de eso sí sé yo por trabajar con ella – Esperó a que terminara de enjabonarse para lanzarle nuevamente la lluvia – Le dije que aquí he visto mucho.

-Y pensar que esa maldita mula de carga es un pervertido – comentó la pelirroja dejando que el agua tibia bajara por todo su cuerpo – Además, mi hermano… ¡Si se lo dijera a Hermione!

-¿Hermione es la castaña invitada?

-La misma.

-Me cae bien. Siempre me habla de una manera muy educada.

-Ella es así con todos – Miró al grifo y le sonrió – Gracias por ayudarme en mi ducha y por esta deliciosa charla.

-Ha quedado como una princesa. No fue de nada – respondió cortando la salida del agua.

Se secó con la toalla el pelo y luego el cuerpo. Se envolvió el cuerpo con ella y dejó que su cabello húmedo cayera por su espalda.

Salió del baño sintiéndose renovada. Todas esas ganas de quedarse en cama habían desaparecido tan rápido como le habían llegado. Ahora tenía deseos de encontrar a Ron y Harry para reírse un poco de ellos. Oh, sí que era una oportunidad perfecta para chantajearlos con la información obtenida. Ese grifo tan quisquilloso había resultado ser útil después de todo. Desde que era pequeña odiaba tener que tratar bien al grifo porque no siempre amanecía de buen humor y más encima tenía que tolerar sus aburridas charlas, aunque la última había sido esclarecedora en muchos sentidos.

Sabía que las necesidades sexuales de los humanos estaban presentes a lo largo de la vida y de alguna forma tenían que expresarse. También estaba conciente que las mujeres y los hombres tenían una imaginación sexual distinta, tanto que ellas necesitan estimulación sicológica y podían tragarse sus ganas sin tener que recurrir a métodos físicos como los hombres. Para los hombres era todo físico.

'_Y a Harry le pasa todo eso por mí… Por mí…'_ pensó sintiendo como si estuviera dirigiéndose al sol y éste le abrasara toda la piel. Su mano reposaba en la perilla de la puerta de su habitación mientras imaginaba que las cálidas manos de Harry le acariciaban la espalda, la cintura, la cadera y seguían bajando hasta…

-Te vas a enfermar si estás así – le espetó Hermione subiendo las escaleras.

La pelirroja dio un respingo y miró a su amiga totalmente sonrosada. Hermione la miró extrañada por el rostro casi fantasmal y prosiguió:

-¿Qué te ocurre? – Subió los escalones que faltaban para llegar a ella – Tienes que secarte ese cabello. Como no puedes hacer magia, yo lo haré. Ponte ropa, abrígate. Estamos en verano, pero no puedes andar así… Además que si que quedas en medio de las escaleras, puede que venga cualquiera y te vea en esas condiciones. ¿Qué pasaría si Harry te ve así? Estás casi desnuda – la retó con su típico tono de sabelotodo y abrió la puerta – Vamos, Ginny, vístete.

-Ya voy, ya voy – respondió fastidiada por la actitud autoritaria de su amiga. _'Aunque con la imaginación de Harry, apuesto que ya sé qué haría… Maldito pervertido'_ se dijo a sí misma buscando en su clóset unos pantalones y una blusa - ¿Qué harás hoy? – preguntó para tratar de olvidarse un poco del tema.

-Iré a mi casa a buscar unas cosas que se me han olvidado. Además aprovechare de limpiar, ya que como mis padres están en Italia en un congreso médico… Me pidieron que fuera a revisar de vez en cuando.

-Si quieres te acompaño.

-No hace falta – dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa de un estilo comercial de pastas dentales – Tu hermano ya se ofreció para acompañarme.

-Ya entiendo – Se puso los pantalones y buscó unos sostenes en los cajones junto al clóset – Como no pueden hacer sus cositas aquí, vas a tu casa para usarla como motel.

-¡Ginny!

-Oh, Hermione, sé que te encantaría. No lo niegues – El rostro de Hermione pareció aún encenderse más por el comentario y Ginny se rió mientras se abrochaba la blusa – No por nada te pones roja y no me contradices.

Se cruzó de brazos y Ginny temió que su amiga sacara su varita para darle el peor de los fines a su corta vida, pero aquel temor sólo quedó en la mirada asesina de la castaña. De todas formas, Ginny se confirmó que a Hermione no le disgustaría para nada si con su hermano daban el siguiente paso… La actitud típicamente Hermione para la situación sería que ella se pusiera nerviosa y empezara a farfullar las mil y un razones para mantenerse virgen hasta el matrimonio.

Hermione abrió la boca y dijo:

-En ese caso tú te mueres de hacerlo con Harry porque tu cabello se quedó corto al lado del color de tu cara.

-Hermione… es que si supieras de lo que me acabo de enterar, creo que tú tendrías el arco iris en todo tu cuerpo – Ginny se le acercó con una mirada casi burlona – Pero no me gustan los chismes, así que no lo compartiré.

-En ese caso pensaré que estás que violas a Harry por tus escondidos deseos – dijo sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras de su amiga – Inclínate un poco – le pidió sacando su varita y con una simple palabra un aire tibio empezó a salir de la punta de ésta – No te muevas tanto, no puedo hacerlo bien…

-Es que me da cosquillas – dijo riendo mientras su pelo se movía acorde al viento de la varita de Hermione.

**OoOoO**

El viaje a su casa lo habían hecho en dos partes: La primera a través red flu hasta el Caldero Chorreante y la segunda por un bus muggle que llegara hasta su casa. Hermione tuvo que convencer a Ron que los buses muggles eran mucho más cómodos y seguros que el Autobús Noctámbulo, aunque se ahorró el pequeño detalle de la gran cantidad de accidentes de tránsito por los buses muggles. No valía la pena alarmar a su acompañante.

-Está muy linda – dijo el pelirrojo viendo la casa de los Granger.

-Una típica casa muggle de los suburbios londinenses.

Era una casa espaciosa, pero no muy grande. La sala y el comedor estaban decorados austeramente; las paredes blancas no competían con los muebles de madera oscura ni los cojines verdes de los sillones. En las paredes había pinturas de paisajes y naturaleza muerta. Ron se extrañó de no ver ninguna foto familiar, pero no se expresó en voz alta. El piso de parqué estaba casi reluciente.

-¿Quieres algo? – preguntó Hermione desde la cocina. Salió de la sala y continuó por el pasillo del recibidor, así llegó hasta donde provenía su voz – Hay muy poco, como no están mis padres… Hay jugo, unas gaseosas, cerveza muggle – Miró a Ron y sonrió – Eso no será para ti. También hay un trozo de torta del cumpleaños de mi prima…

-Eso se ve asqueroso – dijo Ron llegando a su lado y viendo todo lo que había en el refrigerador.

-Sí, a esto le vino la hora de morir – Sacó el plato con el trozo de torta y lo dejó junto al fregadero - ¿No quieres nada?

-Para comer cosas caducadas le pediría a Ginny que me cocinara algo. Ella estaría encantada de envenenarme.

-Graciosito – musitó mientras él se reía y botaba el trozo de torta en la basura.

Sacó un vaso de las gavetas encima del fregadero y se sirvió del jugo del refrigerador. Era de naranja. Después de darle dos sorbos le dio el vaso a Ron y buscó entre los cajones un trapo para hacer un poco de limpieza a los muebles de la sala y el comedor.

Él trató de ayudarla, pero se dio cuenta que era un desastre en la limpieza y desistió al casi romper el cenicero bañado en oro y con incrustaciones de diamantes del señor Granger. Se quedó sentado en el sillón observando como su novia limpiaba todo y de paso se reía por su torpeza.

Su cabello lucía más perfecto que nunca y los rápidos movimientos de sus labios hablando lo hacían sentirse extasiado. Aún más cuando contemplaba como sus caderas se contorneaban con cierto ritmo mientras pasaba el trepo desempolvando el mueble del televisor y el reproductor de videos. Sin malas intenciones y sin pensar que podría traer alguna consecuencia, se quedó mirando la ni tan delgada ni ancha cintura de su novia, sus caderas rítmicas, sus bien formadas piernas ocultas debajo de sus pantalones y que desearía vérselas a toda costa y… Todo su cuerpo. Perfecto. Ella era perfecta. A pesar de su espalda arqueada debido a la costumbre de llevar su mochila cargada de libros, sus labios partidos; eso lo hacía sentirse más embriagado por la belleza de Hermione.

Ya se había dado cuenta que la miraba por demasiado tiempo y fijamente. Estaba a espaldas de él a propósito rezando para que apartara sus ojos azules y pudiera sentirse no tan observada. Pero no era malo. Si no que la hacía sentirse… tan horrible. No se había lavado el pelo en dos días, llevaba unos pantalones que le quedaban una talla más grande y ese día le había salido un apestoso grano en la frente. Su amado novio la veía todos los días, a casi toda hora y no podía elegir mejor momento que limpiando con la peor apariencia su casa. ¿Por qué si era la mujer más fea del mundo?

-Más te vale que dejes de mirarme, si no quieres que piense que te excitan las mujeres hagan tareas domésticas – le advirtió adoptando un tono muy parecido al que usaba Ginny para molestar a sus hermanos o cualquier persona.

-Sólo te falta un delantal y mi fantasía sexual estaría en bandeja de plata al frente de mis ojos – dijo sonriéndole de una forma muy lujuriosa, demasiado que hasta él mismo se asustó de eso.

-¿Llamarías tu fantasía sexual una ama de casa? – preguntó acercándosele con una ceja arqueada y las manos en la cadera.

-No… Sólo tú – dijo caso sin pensarlo y la tomó del brazo.

Las piernas de la castaña flaquearon por el nerviosismo de ésta y cayó encima de Ron, quien se acostó en el sillón. La sonrisa, la voz, la mirada lujuriosa de Ron la tenía de esa forma. Su corazón realmente resonaba en todo su cuerpo y cada latido era la erupción de un volcán que llenaba cada centímetro de su organismo con lava, con calor. Estaba segura que debía estar sonrojada, pero no le importó. No le importó para nada la posición en la que estaban, la mirada de su novio, que sus manos acariciaran la mejilla de Ron y trataran de seguir un camino compuesto por sus pecas, el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos… No le importaba en lo más absoluto porque le gustaba. Y mucho.

Sus besos fueron los más desesperados de su vida. ¿De qué estaban tan desesperados? Se sabían queridos y se veían todos los días. El contacto de sus cuerpos era recurrente, pero… No, esto era diferente. Era diferente que él buscara afanado las caderas de la muchacha para apretarla a su cuerpo, era distinto que ella le diera pequeños mordiscos en el cuello y no era igual la forma en que sus labios se encontraban para dar paso a la exploración. Estaban desesperados de tenerse más cerca, más el uno con el otro. Sus corazones ya estaban juntos, pero sus cuerpos no.

Ron se preguntó por qué las mujeres olían tan bien, y su pregunta fue respondida por otra pregunta¿Por qué Hermione siempre huele tan bien? No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, pero le encantó que muchos de los rizos de su novia cayeran a su lado y disfruto del exquisito aroma que desprendían.

El sólo hecho de que sus caderas y sus piernas se acoplaran tan bien al cuerpo de él la hicieron sentirse feliz. Era como si sus cuerpos se hubieran formado para que se complementaran sin ningún problema.

-Hermione… - dijo Ron con la voz ronca y para ella fue la palabra más linda que había oído en su vida.

Atrapó sus labios con los suyos mientras él bajaba sus manos. Seguía el camino desde su espalda, pasando por las caderas, hasta llegar a…

-Ron… - susurró ella con ganas de gritar por todo el calor y la energía que acumulaba su cuerpo. ¡Nunca en su vida había experimentado algo similar!

Era increíble que las diferencias en sus cuerpos lo hicieran sentirse de aquella forma. Su pecho era plano y duro, no lo encontraba interesante ni le prestaba atención; pero el de ella era lo opuesto. Con formas, con calidez, parecía hacer que su propio pecho cobrara vida y de paso hiciera que su corazón latiera como nunca antes. Sus manos tímidas recorrían con un poco de miedo el cuerpo de Hermione y el contacto de las manos de ella en su pelo, en su cuello, en su pecho, en su estómago era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida.

Mientras Ron se deslizaba debajo de ella y comenzaba a besarla más abajo del cuello, a posar sus labios en su clavícula y seguía descendiendo; Hermione se irguió un poco sintiendo como la temperatura ambiente de la casa le golpeaba el rostro sin aplacar el calor de su rostro. Abrió los ojos aguantando algo muy parecido a un grito que su garganta quería proferir.

Vio las blancas paredes de su casa, los muy barnizados muebles del florero y la mesa de centro, los perfectos cojines verdes en el suelo, el parqué tan brillante como su madre siempre acostumbraba a dejarlo y la colección de soldaditos de guerra heredados por su abuelo a su padre.

'_¡Mierda, estoy en la casa de mis padres!'_ pensó como si su voz fuera tan chillona que el corazón se le detuvo y los oídos le comenzaron a doler.

-Ron, Ron… No – dijo irguiéndose aún más para alejarse de los labios del pelirrojo y lo miró como si de repente fuera conciente de su posición, de la de él, de sus manos, de sus labios, de sus piernas – Estamos… estoy en la casa de mis padres… y… esto… - Trató de explicarse con una voz ajena, una voz recién despertada después de un largo trance donde otra ocupó su lugar. La otra era una voz ahogada, ronca; y ésta era dura y fluida.

Los segundos se hicieron más lentos, más que los minutos y muchísimo más prolongados que las horas. Dobló las rodillas separándose aún más de él y sus manos se apoyaron en el respaldo del sillón y el borde del brazo del sillón. Ron abandonó el cuerpo de Hermione y sus manos acompañaron al movimiento de los brazos para flexionarse y luego levantarse, pero su mirada inevitablemente se dirigió a la blusa de su novia, que con la fuerza de gravedad hacía que el escote dejara poco a la imaginación.

-Yo… lo siento. Quieres salir y no te dejo espacio… – se disculpó atropelladamente ella y se levantó con rapidez.

-No hay problema. Yo tengo que disculparme porque… Bueno… - Se sentó y bajó la cabeza sin saber qué decir.

Ella se llevó su mano derecha al codo del brazo izquierdo y miró hacia la ventana buscando algo qué decir o hacer. El silencio no era cómodo; la verdad es que era una tortura para ambos, pero tenían la idea que debían escoger sus palabras con extrema cautela si no querían hacer que la tortura del silencio viajara a ser una tortura casi permanente entre ellos.

Ron se rascó la cabeza nervioso y comenzó a mirar de vez en cuando a la muchacha que permanecía apenada de pie a unos pasos suyo.

-Es que… Estamos en la casa de mis padres y… No es que no quiera… o que quiera, si no que… tengo ganas, pero no ese tipo de ganas y no sé…

-Hermione – le dijo Ron observándola con dulzura – Estás farfullando.

-Oh, yo… Es que… ¡Ron! – se quejó ella con una voz chillona de lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

-Te amo.

El calor que había abandonado su cuerpo y había sido reemplazado por un frío glacial en cada partícula de su ser y unos latidos de su corazón nerviosos recordándole lo que habían estado a punto de hacer si seguían; se transformaron nuevamente. Sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza y su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza aminorando un poco el frío glacial.

Lo miró impresionada por escucharle decir por segunda vez que la amaba. Se miró y pensó en su pantalón de talla más grande, en el grano de su frente, en su pelo sucio y en que la otra vez se lo había dicho en pijama y con las marcas de haber babeado en su almohada. ¿Cómo se lo podía decir en esas condiciones?

Le sonrió sintiéndose una de las personas más afortunadas de la tierra por tener a alguien que no se diera cuenta de lo horrible que se encontraba para decirle que la amaba, para mirarla de aquella forma tan cariñosa y llena de deseos; aunque no lo entendía. Debía de estar ciego y decirle que la amaba era dar un gran paso…

-Me dijiste que me amabas – murmuró acercándosele con lentitud. Él la miró extrañado por su reacción – Ron… yo… - Se puso en cuclillas y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Se separaron luego de lo que fue más de un minuto para ambos. Ese beso era muy diferente a los que se habían dado momentos antes, pero no dejaba de ser menos agradable ni cargado de sentimientos.

-Espérame aquí e iré a buscar lo que me faltaba. Después de todo vine para recoger unas cosas… - dijo recuperando su postura y le dedicó una última intensa mirada antes de correr a las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

**OoOoO**

Luego que su hermano y Hermione salieran, después de ayudar a su madre a hacer con todo el gusto del mundo a lavar los trastes sucios del almuerzo –y hay evidente ironía- y de cambiar el agua del plato de Arnold; se dio cuenta que estaba más aburrida que en sus clases de Historia de la Magia en la escuela. De hecho hasta ya extrañaba un poco a su profesor fantasma que impartía esa materia porque al menos se entretenía viendo como los objetos se traslucían por su incorpórea forma… En cambio, aquí, no había nada más que ver como Arnold la miraba con la misma expresión de… ¡Sorpresa! Sí, aburrimiento.

Miró a su alrededor contemplando lo tranquila que estaba La Madriguera. Se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina y veía como todo estaba limpio, no había ningún ruido. Suspiró y dejó que su cabeza reposara en la mesa.

'_Realmente extraño a mis hermanos'_ pensó aburrida y supuso que si los gemelos o Bill o incluso Ron estaría destornillada de la risa. Podría planear cualquier broma para hacerle a Ron y hacerle la vida imposible, pero él no estaba… Ni siquiera sus padres estaban en casa. Habían salido a visitar a Perkins, el compañero de su padre en el ministerio, que estaba enfermo en casa.

-Arnold, estamos en un gran problema de aburrimiento agudo – le dijo a su mascota. Arnold hizo un extraño movimiento como si asintiera y bufó – Lo sé, lo sé… Si al menos Ron estuviera aquí para molestarlo. Hoy me enteré de grandes cosas gracias al grifo de la ducha… - Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro – Pero está Harry – dijo demasiado contenta y Arnold la miró entusiasmado - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a hacerle una visita a ese invitado? – preguntó abriendo la palma de su mano para que Arnold subiera a ella.

Arnold dio unos saltitos de alegría y se subió a la palma de su dueña con una expresión de diversión. Tanto él como Ginny estaban seguros que Harry sería una excelente forma de pasar el tiempo.

Subió las escaleras a paso ligero, como si estuviera caminando entre las nubes, y llegó a la puerta del cuarto que él compartía con su hermano con muchas ansias. Golpeó la puerta un par de veces antes de entrar y al momento de girar el pomo se aseguró de poner su mejor sonrisa y parpadear coquetamente, aunque en realidad tenía muchas ganas de reírse malévolamente por su perverso plan.

La habitación se encontraba bastante ordenada para estar habitada por dos chicos. Ginny vio que las dos camas estaban hechas y que el escritorio de su hermano tenía los pergaminos enrollados y ordenados en una pirámide. _'Se le pegó de Hermione'_ se dijo a sí misma y giró buscando a Harry, pero a la única criatura viviente que encontró fue a Hedwig.

-Oh, no está mi animalito de carga preferido… - musitó decepcionada la pelirroja y miró a Arnold triste. Él lucía tan decepcionado como ella - ¿Por qué ese imbécil tuvo que salir justamente cuando le vengo a hacer una visita?... Hedwig, realmente tu dueño me desespera – le dijo a la lechuza blanca que tras su jaula ululó dándole la razón - ¿Concuerdas conmigo, eh? Sí, Arnold también… Tenemos todo un club anti-Harry Potter.

Ginny se sentó en la cama que pertenecía a Harry y se acostó de espaldas. Miró el techo observando las extrañas manchas de tinta y humedad, tan aburrida y absorta se encontraba que no notó que Arnold se había desplazado al borde de la cama. En su mente sólo tenía la idea que nunca se había aburrido tanto. Cerró los ojos con la esperanza hasta de quedarse dormida para hacer algo. Odiaba estar aburrida. Lo odiaba tanto como estar necesitada. El hecho de haber sido la menor de siete hermanos y ser la aprendiz de los gemelos la habían dejado con la costumbre de siempre tener a cualquier persona para reírse un poco. Y ahora no tenía a nadie.

Entre sus divagaciones y teorías del aburrimiento, un agradable aroma se coló por su nariz y la hizo suspirar. Era el perfume de Harry. En realidad no sabía si usaba perfume, pero él siempre olía así. Recordó la época que eran novios y solían pasar horas junto al lago de Hogwarts, en aquellas horas conversaban, se besaban y aquel aroma inundaba sus sentidos… Extrañaba esos días. Volvió a pensar que las manos de Harry la recorrían, que sus labios encontraban los suyos y que bajaban conociendo a la perfección su cuerpo. Se sentía tan real, pero tan lejano. Merlín, como quería que fuera real. Su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada y la hizo reconsiderarse seriamente eso de esperar a que Harry hiciera algo digno de su paciencia, porque le era tentativo lanzársele y dejar que la imaginación volviera a ser real y llegara aún más allá.

La suave y masculina fragancia de Harry se entremezclaba con algo nuevo. Ginny dio un respingo y abrió los ojos de golpe. La sensación de tener a Harry encima suyo, besándola se desvaneció al instante al sentir aquel otro olor.

-Aquí algo se pudrió – dijo sentándose y vio que Arnold hacía equilibrio el borde de la cama. Ella le sonrió a su Pygmy Puff divertida por verlo tratar de saltar perfectamente en los pocos centímetros de la tabla del respaldo. Él la miró y olfateó para luego arrugar los ojos y bufar – Lo mismo digo yo…

Buscó con la mirada el lugar proveniente de aquel hedor y se encontró con el baúl de Harry junto a la mesita de noche. Estaba segura que estaba tan concentrada en el aroma de Harry que el hedor no debía ser gran cosa, pero le molestaba de todas formas.

Caminó hasta el baúl abierto y vio un par de calcetines sucios. Ginny los levantó sin mucho asco, ya que viviendo en su casa no se podía tener asco por una pequeñez, y los olió.

-Harry debería aprender a dejar esto en el recipiente de la ropa sucia – dijo tirando los calcetines en la cama – Huele a queso podrido… - Arnold la miró regañón – Vale, no tan así, pero el aburrimiento me hace exagerar todo – Hedwig, quien había observado todo lo que había hecho la pelirrojo, ululó moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente - ¿Ves que su lechuza me apoya? Parece que no estoy tan loca…

Miró el baúl cerciorándose que no había más ropa apestosa y por casualidad vio un gran sobre abierto. Parecía no tener remitente y de él se asomaban dos cartas, y había un pergamino fuera, como enrollando otra carta, donde se podía ver claramente la caligrafía de Hermione. Tan aburrida y picada por la curiosidad se agachó para leer un poco del pergamino, sin intenciones de sacarlo.

Frunció el ceño al leer su nombre al menos tres veces y unas palabras que nada bueno podían significar: Quieren, caso, razón, cementerio y poción multijugos.

Sacó el gran sobre junto con el pergamino y la pequeña carta con rapidez. ¿Por qué estaba allí su nombre y todas esas palabras? Estaba segura que se trataba del plan de Harry para impresionarla y lamentablemente estaba demasiado aburrida como para dejar pasar esa exquisita oportunidad.

Arnold bufó al ver lo que hacía Ginny y ella miró a su mascota preguntándole qué le pasaba. El Pygmy Puff le dirigió una dura mirada.

-Oh, vamos, sería propiedad privada si no estuviera mi nombre aquí… Mi nombre es mío y si lo usan, pues debo saberlo – dijo muy seria y Hedwig ululó apoyándola, casi incitándola a que leyera todo - ¿Ves que hasta su lechuza me apoya? Deberías ser más leal y darle ánimos a tu dueña, Arnold… - le recriminó con una voz melodramática.

El Pygmy Puff miró asesinamente a la lechuza blanca y luego a su dueña dándole a entender que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que haría, pero Ginny le sacó la lengua antes de abrir el pergamino en su totalidad y leerlo.

Siguió con una de las cartas. Era de Remus Lupin. Y prosiguió con la segunda carta. Era de Tonks.

-Merlín, esto si que es buenísimo – dijo riéndose y se tomó el estómago - ¿Cómo puede ser que esos dos sigan juntos? Menudos consejos que le dan a Harry…

Guardó las cartas aún riéndose de vez en cuando y sacó la tercera.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que era del profesor Dumbledore transcrita por Severus Snape.

-¿Se atrevió a pedirle consejos sobre mi tema con Harry a Dumbledore? – preguntó horrorizada y Hedwig aleteó con fuerza, causando un estrepitoso ruido por el golpetear de sus alas con la jaula – Ya, Hedwig, tranquila – le dijo sosegándola Ginny sin apartar la mirada de la carta. _'Hermione se cree saberlo todo… Tremenda imbécil que es'_ pensó sintiendo una de las mayores vergüenzas de su vida. Su antiguo director de escuela, el respetado y vanagloriado Albus Dumbledore le daría consejos a Harry de cómo reconquistarla o algo así…

'_Querido Harry Potter:_

_La verdad es que me he sorprendido de la carta de la señorita Granger explicándome tu problema. Aunque quizás estés desesperado, a mí sólo me hace añorar estar vivo y tener tu edad para tener semejantes problemas. Era muy divertido esto del enamorarse de una chica._

_En fin, antes de empezar, creo que sabrás que dentro de una pintura no puedo escribir. Como la directora McGonagall se encuentra de vacaciones en un crucero al Caribe junto con e profesor Flitwick y la profesora Sprout; el profesor Snape es quien se ha quedado a cargo de la escuela y ha aceptado transcribir mis palabras en este papel (espero que no creas que acepté de buenas, Potter. Sí, soy yo, el profesor Snape. Y aunque me imagino que en aquel desperdicio de cerebro suyo me debe estar insultando, espero que siempre me diga "profesor" si no quiere que use mis contactos en la Academia de Aurores para que tu vida sea tan oscura y penosa como debería ser). De antemano te pido disculpas por las inconveniencias de este método, en especial por si un par de palabras se cuelan por allí (las mías, Potter, y créeme que serán muchas)._

_Como iba diciendo, los problemas de chicas son los más divertidos. Quizás dolorosos (en especial cuando son un grupo de niñas estúpidas, superficiales, que no aceptan la diferencia de tu forma de ser ni que tenga un pH más grasoso del normal en tu cuero cabelludo), pero los más lindos y marcadores de tu vida. El amor nos deja una gran huella en nuestro ser, nunca lo olvides, Harry (así como la autoridad, el poder, el dinero y los castigos, Potter, he ahí mi consejo)._

_El amor siempre ha sido tu fortaleza y has tenido que sufrir mucho por él. Por tu marca de vida muchos han tenido que sufrir, pero eso siempre pasa. El amor siempre es un arma de doble filo que nunca seremos capaces de manipular a la perfección (y si me lo dejas decir, nuestro querido director está desvariando un poco… Pff, amor. Hay cosas más importantes en la vida, Potter y tú te preocupas por aquella molestosa Weasley).__ Y una de esas personas fue la señorita Weasley. Déjame decirte que te felicito por tu elección (y para mí deja mucho que desear, pero no se puede esperar mucho de ti, Potter), ya que aquella muchachita es muy inteligente, risueña y creo que puede domar a cualquier bestia (¡Al fin que hay verdad en esta carta! Bestias como tú, como tu padre, como tu abuelo, tu bisabuelo y toda la raza Potter). Oh, esto me hace sonreír. Realmente me gustaría tener cuerpo para reírme con soltura (ni que le hubieran contado un buen chiste)._

_Creo que para ayudarte en tu problema, sólo puedo apelar a mi experiencia amorosa (¿por qué tenemos que enterarnos de las amantes de Dumbledore?), ya que no soy muy diestro en esto del amor de pareja (¿cuánto apostamos a que Dumbledore es virgen?) no sé si sea el mejor consejero (¿por primera vez tu Dumbledore no te va a poder ayudar, eh? Pobre, Potter)…_

_Tuve un problema muy similar cuando tuve unos quince años (¿este señor tuvo quince años? En la prehistoria…). Cuando joven no me interesaban muchos temas; en general me dedicaba a estudiar y a hacer locos experimentos con hechizos y pociones, por lo que cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba Michelle Dublan fue una sorpresa. Nunca me había sentido así. Ella era tan__… (esta parte la omitiré porque aunque seas un maldito Potter, no me gustaría que oyeras lo mismo que yo. Es perturbador). Era bastante tímido, pero la relación fluyo. Nos llevábamos bien, podíamos conversar de cualquier tema y parecía que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. El único problema era que estaba obsesionado con los estudios y mis experimentos, por lo que a veces no la veía en días o ponía mi vida en riesgo. Ella obviamente no le gustaba y trataba de persuadirme a que dejara de hacer semejantes barbaridades, como ella las llamaba, pero no le hice caso. De esa forma terminamos._

_(¡Qué penita! Recuerdo que yo también tuve mis desilusiones amorosas. Las mujeres son unas víboras, les gusta burlarse de nuestros sentimientos, jugar con ellos y después desecharlos para decirnos que se van a casar con tu primo… ¡Malditas mujeres! Eh… Ejem, no dije nada)._

_Te darás cuenta que fui un estúpido y supe que debía pedirle disculpas, necesitaba estar con ella. Y como adivinarás, ella me dijo que siempre se preocupaba por mí y yo no mostraba lo mismo por ella, así que tenía que demostrarle lo contrario. Algo parecido a lo tuyo, aunque lo mío es muy diferente a un problema con Voldemort, mortífagos, muertes, engaños, mentiras, asesinatos, estafas y otros._

_No se me ocurrió nada mejor que componerle una canción demostrándole mis sentimientos y le di una serenata a medianoche. La verdad es que mi voz no es tan mala y la letra no era una porquería, así que resultó (Pobre chica Weasley si tiene que escucharte cantar, Potter, le mandaré unos tapones para que no tenga que oírte. No comprendo como ella se pudo fijar en un miserable como tú)._

_No digo que le compongas una canción, lo que quiero decir con esto es que debes demostrarle tus sentimientos sin tapujos. Decirle cómo te sientes y de forma tan sincera que ella no necesitará otra prueba más que tu corazón arrepentido y enamorado (¡Oh, esto es genial! Nunca creí que Dumbledore hablara de esto… Me pregunto si él no escribe secretamente para "Corazón de Bruja" por sus consejitos tan cursis)._

_Espero que mi consejo te sirva (y aquí va el mío, Potter¿Por qué mejor no dejas en paz a la muchacha que se nota a leguas que no te quiere ver ni en pintura? Sólo estás molestando)._

_Pasando a otro tema, me gustaría felicitarte por tu ingreso a la Academia de Aurores (yo sólo me pregunto por qué Merlín comete pecados como éste) y también al señor Weasley (otro pecado aún mayor). No tengo dudas que lo harán muy bien (destruyendo la Academia y volviendo locos a sus profesores) y serán una de las mejores (peores) adquisiciones de los últimos tiempos (sí, lo peor de lo peor, la basura de la basura)._

_Mándale mis saludos a los Weasley y a la señorita Granger (por mi parte no les mandes nada, no quiero saber nada más de ellos, ya que es terrible que aún quede la última Weasley por venir a Hogwarts). Espero que estén muy bien y Molly no le dé un ataque de orgullo por su hijo auror (¿ataque de orgullo? Sí, claro. Ataque de perdición)._

_Cuídate y no hagas ninguna locura (es imposible que no cometas estupideces, Potter, está en tu sangre),_

_Profesor Albus Dumbledore (y Severus Snape)'._

Una deliciosa brisa de viento se coló por la ventana e hizo que las cortinas ondearan y el pelo de Ginny se desordenara al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría y Harry entraba.

-¿Ginny qué haces aquí? – le preguntó extrañado de verla en su cuarto. La sonrisa de sus labios se borró al ver lo que tenía en sus manos – Oh, no… Mira, te lo puedo explicar…

-Harry… - dijo ella con la cara más seria que él le había visto en su vida - ¿Sabes lo que significa esto?

-¡Fue idea de Hermione! Por favor, no me mates, mátala a ella si quieres. Es una vergüenza, lo sé, pero… No es mi culpa… Tú sabes que te quiero… - trató de explicarse nervioso mientras Hedwig miraba entretenida la situación. Arnold dio unos saltitos viendo a Harry y arrugó los ojos mientras comenzaba a rodar.

-¡Esto es oro puro, Harry! – gritó soltando una gran carcajada y comenzó a rodar al igual que su Pygmy Puff - ¡Merlín, esto es increíble!

Apretó los puños algo molesto por la actitud de Ginny y esperó a que tuviera otra reacción, pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que la muchacha seguía rodando por el suelo, llorando de la risa y con la cara colorada.

Harry se sonrojó avergonzado y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana sintiéndose un estúpido. _'Esto debe ser como navidad para ella'_ pensó sabiendo que Ginny no olvidaría las cartas por un largo tiempo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Como habrán notado, el capítulo es muy extenso… Y no pude hacerlo más corto, pero creo que ustedes no reclamarán ¿verdad? Es que había que tratar dos temas principales: La relación de Ron y Hermione, y cómo el aburrimiento de Ginny fomenta que descubra cosas para chantajear a las personas. Así que verán que no podía abarcar menos. 

Con este capítulo me dieron ganas de escribir una historia RHr… Dios, hace meses que no escribo nada exclusivamente de ellos. Bueno, tengo ya algunos planes y cuando acabe este fic podrán hacerse. No puedo tener más de dos fics al mismo tiempo, ya que como saben, en la normalidad suelo tardarme en actualizar. Y ahora que lo pienso, es bastante raro que actualice tan rápido y en un plazo decente. Mmm, no estoy disconforme con mi rapidez, pero sólo me extraña araña.

Cambiando un poquito de tema, espero que no les haya molestado que este capítulo fuera más subido de tono que los demás. O sea, ya saben que eso iba a ser así, pero no puedo dejar de preguntarles porque a mí los Lemon no se me dan y no me gusta ser gráfica… Aunque no haya pasado nada, creo que muy pocas historias justifican una descripción gráfica de los hechos. Tanto de lo que Ginny se enteró que hacían sus hermanos y Harry en la ducha (espero que hayan entendido, si no me dicen y les diré gráficamente qué), y sobre los avances de Ron y Hermione; además de que la imaginación de Ginny no es tan inocente… Me gustaría que me dejaran sus opiniones respecto al capítulo, por favor.

Ya mis vacaciones están llegando a su fin, así que no tengo idea cuándo estará el próximo capítulo. Pero sólo les puedo decir que la segunda fase empieza y pasarán demasiadas cosas que se pueden lamentar o gustar.

Espero que estén muy bien; besos, adiós!


	5. Matrimonio de cincuenta años

Capítulo 5: 'Matrimonio de cincuenta años'

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó al fin el muchacho después de minutos en los que Ginny parecía perder toda su conciencia y el aire de sus pulmones en reírse.

Le costó muchísimo deshacerse de su ataque de risa y tuvo que hacer varios intentos para dejar de reírse. Cuando lo logró normalizo su respiración y sintió como todos los músculos del estómago le dolían, al igual que las mejillas.

Se sentó en dirección a Harry y él no pudo dejar de notar lo hermosa que se veía con el pelo desordenado, los ojos brillantes y con una pequeña sonrisa cansada adornando su semblante.

-Harry… Esto lo podríamos usar para ganar mucho oro. ¿Te das cuenta que si vendemos estas cartas al _El Profeta_ podríamos hacernos millonarios? – Le mostró la carta de Dumbledore y Snape, para luego bufar – Bueno, a ti no te hace falta porque nadas en dinero.

-No creo que les interese recibir unas cartas estúpidas que dan consejos amorosos que no sirven de nada.

-¡Sí sirven! – replicó con una cara tan seria que Harry creyó que los consejos dados podrían ayudarlo con Ginny - ¡Para terminar mis crisis de aburrimiento! – agregó volviendo a reírse.

La verdad es que no había esperado esa reacción por parte de la pelirroja. Lo más normal hubiera sido que se le tirara encima con las intenciones de matarlo alegando que era vergonzoso, estúpido y nadie debía meterse en sus asuntos. No obstante, verla riéndose y pasarlo tan bien realmente lo extrañaba, pero no lo disgustaba. Ginny no lo iba a matar y podría conservar intacta cada parte de su cuerpo. Además que le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella y si esto servía para tenerla cerca, bienvenidas sean las cartas asesorándolo sentimentalmente.

-Es en serio… aunque tendríamos que compartir derechos y tendríamos que dividir las ganancias en tres – dijo volviendo a erguirse. Crispó su boca meditando algo – Aunque Hermione tiene serios problemas por haber ventilado nuestros problemas a medio mundo, incluido Snape.

-Agradezco que ya no voy a Hogwarts para tener que soportar las burlas de Snape - comentó aliviado.

-Harry, que mala persona eres. ¿Entonces yo sola tendré que afrontar a Snape y al retrato del profesor Dumbledore? – preguntó dejando las cartas encima de la cama del muchacho y tomó a Arnold – No eres para nada un caballero. Deberías velar por el bienestar de tu damisela en peligro.

-¿En qué mundo eres una damisela en peligro?... ¿En el que Ron es gay y sale con Draco Malfoy? – Alzó una ceja burlonamente y tuvo que soportar la asesina mirada de la pelirroja – Vamos, Ginny, tú eres la mujer más independiente que he conocido en mi vida. Odias que te ayuden y mucho menos que "velen por tu bienestar".

-Sólo quería ponerle dramatismo a la situación.

Se quedaron unos segundos en completo silencio mirando como Hedwig picoteaba su jaula y ululaba enojada.

-Parece que tienes a una lechuza histérica porque no le das comida – apuntó la chica y Hedwig ululó confirmando sus palabras – Oh, Hedwig, eres tan genial. Siempre me encuentras la razón en todo – Se acercó a la jaula y entre los barrotes pudo hacerle cariño en la emplumada cabeza.

-Lo siento por interrumpir tu nueva tendencia sexual… No sabía que ahora eras acosadora de animales, pero debo decirte que mi lechuza está interesada en lechuzas y no en pelirrojas perturbadas – le dijo riéndose mientras sacaba su varita para abrir la jaula – Vuelve pronto y no comas animales que sean venenosos.

-¿Para qué tener padres si se puede tener a súper papito Harry? – musitó Ginny apartándose para que Hedwig emprendiera vuelo tranquila.

Una vez que el ave había salido a cazar y por fin alimentarse luego del descuido de su dueño, la pelirroja se acercó a Harry y con una cara bastante seria le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho con su dedo índice.

-¿Tú sólo planeas qué hacer para que acepté salir contigo y Hermione es que la te ayuda? – Él asintió aterrado por la frialdad desprendida de aquellos ojos castaños - ¿Ella es la que también se encarga de otros detallitos como cooperación externa?

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "cooperación externa"?

-Harry, no me hagas repetirlo porque muy en el fondo de la poca inteligencia de hombre que tienes lo sabes… Si no, tomaré cartas en el asunto y me desquitaré contigo – le advirtió mientras sus orejas se tornaban rojas.

-Sí, ella.

Ella cerró los ojos y le brindó una gran sonrisa a Harry retrocediendo unos pasos. Él tragó saliva aún con la viva imagen de mafiosa italiana de Ginny, pero de a poco se fue calmando mientras veía como la pelirroja le hacía cariños a Arnold como si ella fuera la persona más delicada del mundo.

Carraspeó llamando la atención de Ginny.

-¿Entonces con esto concluye tu agradable visita a mi cuarto?

-Oh, claro. Aunque es el cuarto de mi hermano y sólo estás de visita, Harry… - Le sonrió infantilmente – Gracias por haberme entretenido como nunca y por hacer que éste día no sea tan poco productivo…

-¿Poco productivo? – Temía que ese tono de voz significara que Ginny adoptara un concepto de diversión muy parecido al de los gemelos.

-Sí, ya tengo un proyecto en el cual divertirme… Al menos hasta la próxima semana – respondió antes de salir del cuarto, pero se giró al estar en el umbral de la puerta – Se me había olvidado… Esas ideas que te dieron en las cartas son horribles. Quizás Tonks sea la más sensata, pero como ya sé qué propone, no vale que hagas lo que ella dice.

-No estoy tan desesperado para hacerle caso a ese trío de locos… pero Dumbledore no cuenta, me refería a Snape – corrigió rápidamente.

-Genial. Bueno, nos vemos, animalito de carga – dijo ahora sí antes de irse definitivamente.

Guardó las cartas en el fondo de su baúl por si ese día los planetas se hubieran alineado de tal forma -y todas esas bobadas que Trelawney decía sobre la vista de su ojo superior- que le hicieran una racha de mala suerte. Si Ron llegara a leer las cartas… Primero armaría un escándalo porque su novia y su amigo hacen cosas a sus espaldas y después otro escándalo peor porque lo declararía acosador sexual y neurótico de su pequeña hermanita. Ya era suficiente que Ginny hubiera descubierto las cartas y tener que soportar que se revolcara de la risa.

Miró por la ventana abierta donde se veía el hermoso paisaje que rodeaba a La Madriguera. No se veía rastro de Hedwig. Sin saber por qué tuvo la idea que por su culpa Ginny iba a hacer una de las suyas… y Hermione sería la más perjudicada.

**OoOoO**

Los señores Weasley llegaron casi a las cinco de la tarde. Molly Weasley le servía una taza de té a su marido mientras conservaban sobre el penoso estado de salud de Perkins, el compañero del señor Weasley, y también sobre la locura de su hijo.

Ron y Hermione habían llegado de la casa de los padres de Hermione, por lo que estaban en la sala sentados leyendo. Bueno, Hermione había obligado al muchacho a desarrollar un poco más el intelecto y le pasó un libro que explicaba los distintos estados de la materia que pasaban los animales con encantamientos de transformación. El pelirrojo estaba cabeceando mientras su mente estaba dirigiéndose al paraíso de los sueños. Hermione ni siquiera se dio cuenta porque estaba enfrascada leyendo un reportaje del periódico.

-Es una lástima que piense comprometerse justo en este momento – dijo la señora Weasley negando con la cabeza – ¡Es descabellado!

-Perkins quiere ver a su hijo feliz antes que… - Su esposa le mandó una mirada amenazante si se atrevía a decir lo que iba a decir mientras se escuchaban pisadas en la escalera – Por si le llega a ocurrir algo.

-¿A quién? – preguntó Ginny después de saltar el último escalón y se acercó a su padre.

-A nadie, hija. Perkins se recuperará y estará bien. Nadie muere por una peste de dragón en estos días – respondió resueltamente la mujer frotándose la frente – Merlín, hace un calor espantoso… Odio salir, y en especial de noche, con los días así.

-¿Van a salir? – inquirió la muchacha tocando la cabeza casi calva de su padre y sonrió – Que bueno que como ya no tienes pelo, no sudas…

-El hijo de Perkins celebrará su compromiso de matrimonio hoy en la noche – explicó su padre acariciando el hombro de su hija – Así que se quedaran ustedes cuatro a cargo de la casa. Los gemelos no vendrán porque también tenían que salir.

Ninguno de los tres notó que una cabeza castaña se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina que daba a la sala. Hermione al escuchar que los señores Weasley saldrían, dejó de inmediato el periódico en el sillón y salió a averiguar mejor de qué se trataba.

Una tímida sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pero rápidamente desapareció al saber que era la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cado el desquiciado plan de Harry. Eso no era bueno. Podía pasar desde un pequeño accidente como una caída hasta que a alguien le diera un ataque de histeria, en especial a Ginny… Harry no sabía cuál era la debilidad de la pelirroja. Iba a jugar con fuego.

Se giró para comprobar que su queridísimo novio estaba babeando y roncando descaradamente con el libro por el suelo. Frunció el ceño pensando que era un flojo, pero luego recordó qué había pasado horas atrás en su casa y que ella misma estaba cansada por… la tensión. Se sonrojó furiosamente y se abanicó con la mano esperando a que su cara se tornara de su color normal para hablar con Harry.

Subió la escalera de puntillas y saltó los escalones que sabía que crujían. Mientras avanzaba se sintió como una criminal. ¡Ni que estuviera cometiendo un crimen! Los señores Weasley sabían que ella estaba en esa casa y no tenía nada malo que subiera las escaleras… Oh, se estaba volviendo loca.

Tocó tres veces la puerta que su novio compartía con Harry.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó la castaña encontrándose con Harry juntando varias prendas de ropa. Dio un respingo y se tapó la nariz – ¡Huele asqueroso aquí!

-Por eso juntó mi ropa sucia para que la laven…

-En la Academia de Aurores estarán felices de recibir a un espécimen tan higiénico como tú – comentó con asco viendo un par de calcetines encima de la cama que sólo visualmente se veían podridos.

-¿Acaso viniste a hacer un análisis de mis hábitos higiénicos o te gusta apreciar como me veo recogiendo esto? – inquirió mostrándole una camisa que debía ser blanca detrás de toda esa mugre gris.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se concentró a lo que venía.

-Los señores Weasley saldrán a un compromiso de matrimonio, por lo que nos quedaremos los cuatro en la casa hasta altas horas de la noche… solos – informó con una cara nada entusiasmada. Levantó una mano para detener a Harry de cualquier reacción que tuviera – Antes que nada debo decir que odio que esto haya pasado porque estoy en total desacuerdo con esta idea tuya.

-¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

-Fui hace un rato y tengo todo.

-¡Oh, Hermione! – exclamó riendo y tomó por los hombros a su amiga - ¡Te juro que te abrazaría pero no quiero que Ron crea cosas equivocadas!

-Yo no estoy tan feliz como tú. ¿Te das cuenta que estás enfermo por pensar este tipo de cosas? – le preguntó con una voz muy parecida a la de la profesora McGonagall – Sin contar que me vas a hacer trabajar como burro…

-¿Para qué existen los amigos, no? – Le sonrió obviando su mirada asesina.

-No sé por qué me cuestiono si quiero seguir siendo tu amiga o no – dijo pensativa y le quitó las manos de sus hombros como si estuvieran contaminadas con un virus mortal – Bien, señor Todopoderoso… ¿cuál es el plan?

-Er… Ya lo sabes – Se alzó de hombros como si fuera lo más sabido del mundo.

-Digo las maniobras de acción. ¿Cómo actuaré y qué harás tú mientras tanto y en las acciones? – Se cruzó de brazos esperando que su amiga le respondiera, pero al ver su cara suspiró y murmuró un hiriente – Hombres… Sólo piensan en el resultado, y el proceso a la mierda.

Se sentó en la cama de Ron y miró a Harry inquisidoramente. En realidad estaba ordenando sus ideas para expresarlas de una forma clara en que él las entendiera porque eran algo complicadas.

-No puedo obrar sola, por lo que necesito a alguien. Ron no está incluido en el plan, por lo que sería una víctima al igual que Ginny. Se va a volver loco y tú también. No puedes lidiar con dos Weasleys... Estarás ocupado con Ginny. Mi idea es que él me ayude – dijo lentamente y antes que Harry replicara – Le contaría lo esencial de la idea y lo haría de tal forma que parezca que eres un santo perrito abandonado que necesita amor y jamás tendría pensamientos pecaminosos sobre su hermana… - Esperó a que Harry asintiera y prosiguió – Son tres fases: El corte, el grito, y finalmente los ruidos y sombras.

-Vale… Lo sé. ¿Qué más?

-¡Harry! - gritó molesta la muchacha y se tocó la frente cerrando los ojos – Haces que me duela la cabeza… Quiero decir que tienes que saber qué harás con Ginny mientras Ron y yo hacemos las fases. No me digas que cuando se corte vas a ir al baño o algo así.

-Buen punto – dijo asintiendo. _'No lo había pensado'_ quería agregar, pero esa frase sólo se quedó en su cabeza. Era bueno tener a Hermione en esto, si no estaría perdido – Es fácil: Tengo que actuar como si de verdad estuviera desconcertado y a la vez pensar en qué forma solucionar el problema…

-Exacto – Hermione abrió los ojos sonriendo – Ahora necesitamos planear los pequeños detalles y me encargaré de Ron.

-Luego hablamos los tres. Él no es muy bueno siguiendo el juego, así que tendría que estar informado de las fases y de lo que yo haré mientras ustedes… hacen lo suyo – añadió el muchacho terminando de apilar la ropa sucia en su cama.

-No me gustó en el tonito de voz que usaste para "hacer lo suyo" – replicó la castaña cruzándose de piernas.

-Eso es porque te gusta pensar retorcidamente las cosas que digo…

Harry se rió estruendosamente por la cara de monja superiora que puso su amiga.

**OoOoO**

Sin saber cómo, sin haberlo planeado… -y no, no besó a Ginny en frente de cincuenta personas como muchos pudieron creer al leer esa pequeña frase-… estaba junto a Ron y Hermione hablando de la mejor salida desde la casa hacia el exterior para la última fase del plan.

Estaba plenamente convencido que las mujeres, en especial Ginny y Hermione, tenían el extraño poder de hacer cosas irrealizables y realizar cosas impensables. Ambas podían lograr lo que la ciencia jamás podría comprobar y estaba asombrado. Las imágenes de Ron saltando hacía él y ahorcándolo eran sólo parte de una muy mala película de terror, ya que muy lejos de eso, Ron no le saltó, ni tampoco lo ahorcó. Conservaban civilizadamente como cuando estaban en Hogwarts y organizaban cualquier loco plan para que Snape ni la gata de Filch los pillara.

-Entonces vamos por aquí y tenemos que ser muy precavidos… Es por eso que tú ya debes haber subido con Ginny, si no… esto no funciona – explicó Hermione señalando con la punta de su varita una parte de un muy bien detallado mapa de La Madriguera.

-O sea que cagamos – dijo Ron y se ganó un golpe de Hermione en las costillas - ¿Por qué me pegas?

-Lávate la boca con jabón, asqueroso. No es bueno usar esas palabras tan vulgares.

-¡Pero es la verdad!

Harry torció los ojos esperando que dejaran su pequeña y poco relevante discusión, y por suerte la finalizaron luego de tres intercambios de palabras no muy amables.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo – Hermione tosió mirando a Ron – Allí es cuando tenemos que esperar algunos minutos para luego empezar la fase de los ruidos… Y entonces las sombras.

-Para las sombras tienen que estar abajo, si no sería innecesario, ya que no las verían – puntualizó el pelirrojo.

-O pueden ponerlas por todas las ventanas de la casa… Son dos magos mayores de edad que sí pueden usar sus varitas – dijo Harry mirando la varita de Hermione – No puedo garantizar que estemos abajo, por ejemplo, para ver las sombras.

-Buen punto – asintió la chica moviendo la punta de su varita hacia el sector que señalizaba ser la sala – Aún así los ruidos vendrán de abajo. No pienso subir en una escoba para que vengan de arriba…

En pocos minutos terminaron de planear cada detalle y repasaron nuevamente todo. Hermione sonrió satisfecha por la estrategia que tenían mientras que Harry y Ron se miraron alarmados por la cara de general de ejército que tenía ella. Su cara era algo así como Hitler y no era para nada agradable pensar que Hermione podía transformarse en… Bueno, transformarse en una estratega militar.

Ron se puso de pie y miró a Harry cambiando completamente la expresión de su rostro, a una más bien solemne.

-Ahora viene mi advertencia, Harry – dijo alzando las cejas – Si te atreves a tocar en partes que no sean la cara y nada más a mi hermana, juro que te mato. Más bien, no le pongas una mano encima.

-No sé por qué creí que me había salvado de este discurso – musitó Harry llevándose una mano a la cara – Sí, Ron, no tocarle ni un pelo a tu hermana.

-Tampoco quiero que te propases con ella, que uses un lenguaje verbal vulgar, que la incites a hacer cosas que no son sanas para una pequeña como ella ni que la perturbes de ninguna forma. No queremos gastar en tratamientos especiales para trastornadas por abusos de adolescentes llenos de hormonas – continuó enumerando con sus dedos cada advertencia – Y menos que pienses en asquerosidades usando el cuerpo de mi hermana para tus fines sucios.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso de las hormonas?... ¿Has estado leyendo los libros de biología de Hermione? – preguntó dándose cuenta que su amigo estaba cediendo a los deseos de la castaña - Tu hermana ya no es pequeña y no puedes evitar que pasen muchas de esas cosas siendo que tú mismo las haces con Hermione.

-Mira, el punto es que Hermione y yo somos diferentes. Yo soy un caballero con ella – dijo después de intercambiar una mirada bastante cómplice con su novia – Pero como hombre sé que muchas cosas pueden pasar, en especial contigo que estás necesitado de amor…

-¡No puedo creer que me digas todo esto! – Harry también se puso de pie y encaró a su amigo - ¡Si hablamos de mal pensados, entonces tú eres uno porque a veces tus comentarios respecto a la fisonomía femenina no son muy recatados!

-¡Cállate, asalta cunas!

-¡Soy sólo un año mayor que tu hermana!

-¡Ella ni hablaba cuando tu gateabas!

-¡Yo tampoco hablaba cuando gateaba, genio!

-¡Eso demuestra que tienes poca inteligencia para estar con mi hermana!

-¡Ningún bebé puede hablar cuando recién gatea!

-¡O quizás eso es lo que tú crees!

-¿Qué estás insinuando? – preguntó Harry sintiendo unas grandes ganas de darle un puñetazo a su amigo.

-¡Sabes muy bien lo que estoy insinuando! – gritó Ron saliéndose de control.

-Que ambos parecen una pareja de ancianos ya con 50 años de matrimonio y no han tenido sexo en, al menos, 25 años – dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie mientras ambos la miraron con los ojos desorbitados por su comentario – Como ya terminamos, me iré donde Ginny a tener una conversación normal y no con un matrimonio con falta de sexo…

Luego que la castaña se había ido, Harry y Ron dieron unas vueltas por el cuarto.

-¿De verdad parecíamos un matrimonio con 50 años? – preguntó Harry rascándose la cabeza contrariado.

-No sé, pero lo que aún no me cabe es que se pueda vivir 25 años sin sexo – dijo Ron haciendo reír a su amigo.

**OoOoO**

Ginny se terminaba de limar las uñas cuando Hermione se sentó a su lado y suspiró. La pelirroja le sonrió a su amiga y abrió el frasquito de esmalte de uñas. Su amiga no pudo darse cuenta de la mirada chispeante que tenía, como siempre que un proyecto de entretención venía a su mente, si no sabría que estaba en problemas al saber que era con ella el proyecto. Hermione miró como se aplicaba esmalte transparente en las uñas y dijo con una voz cansada:

-Me alegro de estar en un ambiente sano.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó sin saber a qué se podía referir.

Hacía demasiado calor esa noche y sentía que se estaba friendo en un sartén, pero comprobó que todas las ventanas de la sala estaban abiertas. Miró hacía la cocina y también vio que las ventanas estaban abiertas.

-Estaba con Ron y Harry… Ron salió con uno de sus típicos discursos pasados de moda y llenos de paranoia – dijo abanicándose con una mano. Ginny asintió – Y Harry no lo soportó más, así que empezaron a pelear.

-Algunas veces creo que mi hermano vino de la prehistoria – comentó la pelirroja antes de soplarse las uñas para que el esmalte se secara.

-Bueno, el punto es que con este calor de los mil demonios y su pelea, me colmaron la toda la paciencia… Así que dejé a ese matrimonio de 50 años peleando y busqué un espacio donde hubiera gente normal.

-Me alegra que me consideres normal – Rió y agregó - ¿Peleando como un matrimonio anciano con muchísimos años sin sexo? – Hermione asintió sonriendo divertida y Ginny soltó un gritito – Hubiera deseado estar ahí para reírme un poco.

-Era entretenido al principio, pero termina doliendo la cabeza.

-Prefiero que me duela la cabeza por ver a esos dos como un matrimonio a de lo aburrida que estuve en la tarde – dijo aplicándose esmalte en la otra mano.

La castaña se acomodó mejor en el sillón.

-¿Te dio esa crisis aguda de aburrimiento?

-¡Sí! – Meditó por unos pocos segundos si iniciaría su proyecto de venganza en contra de la súper idea del asesoramiento amoroso en contra de Hermione, pero su pobre amiga de verdad lucía agotada, así que sería mejor iniciarlo al día siguiente – No sé cómo sobreviví…

-Te pones como una maníaca – reflexionó acordándose de una vez que la había visto con esa crisis en Hogwarts – Haces cualquier cosa por obtener diversión… y…

-Y en general es buscando evidencias para chantajear a las personas – finalizó sabiendo muy bien su cuadro de crisis aguda de aburrimiento – No es mi culpa haber crecido con Fred y George. El aburrimiento es realmente nocivo para mi salud.

-¿Tan nocivo que termines convertida en una mafiosa? – inquirió antes de lanzar una gran carcajada por la cara de ángel que ponía Ginny.

Se escucharon varios pasos provenientes de las escaleras y seguidamente aparecieron la señora Weasley, Ron, y el señor Weasley hablando con Harry.

La mujer se quedó junto a la escalera, donde había un pequeño y destartalado espejo, acomodándose el cabello.

-¿Ya terminó su crisis matrimonial? – preguntó Ginny cuando Ron se acercó a ellas y se sentó en el sofá de al frente.

Las muchachas comenzaron a reírse y Ron sólo frunció el ceño.

-Pues sí – dijo cuando sus risas habían aminorado un poco - ¿Saben lo que es soportar la burda explicación de Harry de cómo los muggles hacen el nudo a su corbata?

Ambas voltearon las cabezas para ver como Harry le explicaba al señor Weasley la ciencia de los nudos en las corbatas muggles. El hombre no podía entender cómo usaban esos extraños trajes, si era más cómodo usar túnicas, pero le parecía fascinante que pudieran aprender a hacer ese complicado nudo en las corbatas.

-Bueno, le tocó a Harry hacer de profesor que a ti – comentó la pelirroja alzándose de hombros.

-¿Me prestas? – Tomó el frasquito de esmalte de uñas. Ginny asintió – La otra vez no te pedí porque era de un color fucsia horrible.

-No había otro en la tienda… Si quieres te pinto yo la mano derecha – se ofreció sabiendo como buena diestra que era, que pintarse las uñas de la mano derecha con la izquierda era un caos.

-Gracias.

-¡Harry, ayúdame que estoy atrapado en el mundo de las niñas! – gritó Ron espantado por la conversación que mantenía su novia y su hermana - ¡Por favor, te lo ruego, ven!

-Eres un exagerado, Ron – dijo Harry caminando hacia el sofá y se sentó a su lado – Tu padre por fin pudo comprenderme, pero mañana tengo que enseñarle en la práctica cómo hacerlo.

-No diría exagerado – Ginny terminó de aplicarle esmalte a la mano derecha de Hermione y le hizo una seña para que se las soplara. La pelirroja miró a su hermano – Diría sometido… Nunca es bueno rogar en el matrimonio, Ron.

Incluso Harry se rió mientras Ron hacía unos gestos nada elegantes hacia su hermana.

-Y Harry… - Ahora miró al muchacho – Tampoco es bueno ignorar a tu pareja llevando la conversación a las corbatas muggles. Si quieren les puedo buscar un especialista… Un sexólogo, por ejemplo.

-¿Por qué se lo contaste, Hermione? – preguntó Harry viendo que ellas e incluso Ron se destornillaba de la risa.

-Me sacaron de quicio, lo siento, necesitaba compartir mi experiencia con un matrimonio como el suyo… - se disculpó la castaña aplicando el esmalte ahora en su mano izquierda – Bueno, no es que sea tan atroz. Nos hemos reído bastante.

-¡A costillas nuestras! – exclamaron al unísono los chicos.

-¡Son tal para cual! – se burló Ginny riendo junto con Hermione.

Los señores Weasley llegaron a donde ellos y se alegraron de verlos tan cómodos. Dieron unas pocas instrucciones prácticas y les pidieron que se fueran a dormir temprano, no hicieran escándalo y que cuidaran bien la casa.

-Mándenle mis saludos a Perkins y a su esposa – dijo Ginny abrazando a su papá – Y también muchas felicidades a su hijo y su prometida…

-Lo haremos, calabacita mía – Su padre le besó la frente - ¿Nos vamos, querida? – le preguntó a su esposa.

-Claro, Arthur – Ella sonrió a los muchachos – Cuídense y nada de hacer hechizos o experimentos desastrosos que terminan en casos de supervisión del ministerio – les advirtió duramente.

-Mamá, no somos los gemelos – dijo Ron torciendo los ojos – Que la pasen bien y no se preocupen tanto.

-No sé por qué me alivia tanto saber que los gemelos no vendrán – Escucharon decir a la señora Weasley antes que ambos desaparecieran.

-A mí me alivia que los gemelos no vengan porque estarían repartiendo panfletos publicando el supuesto matrimonio de 50 años – dijo Harry después de unos momentos en silencio.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny rieron y lo hicieron junto con Harry por varios minutos. En general siempre cuando hay mucho calor uno tiende a reírse más y con cualquier estupidez, y quizás por eso estaban llegando a ese colapso.

-¿Te daría miedo que el mundo mágico se enteré de tu relación amorosa? – preguntó interesada Ginny.

-Merlín, esto es mucho – dijo Hermione devolviendo el esmalte de uñas a su amiga – No quiero que me duela todo el cuerpo por esta relación ficticia entre mi novio y mi amigo. Es perturbador.

-Lo mismo quería decir yo – Harry asintió – No estoy interesado en tu novio, amiga, sabes que tengo gustos bien definidos…

Al decir eso miró significativamente a Ginny y ella sólo le sonrió agradeciéndole por el gesto, pero no se dio cuenta que la pelirroja ocultó a la perfección sus mejillas sonrosadas con un hábil movimiento de cabeza.

-Debo anunciar que mi vejiga se ha visto seriamente dañada por hacerme reír tanto, así que necesito ir al baño.

-Nadie quiere saber ese tipo de cosas, Hermione – le dijo Ron haciendo muecas asquerosas.

-Eres tan poco delicado… - se quejó la muchacha antes de subir las escaleras al baño.

-¿Por qué tienes que mirarle el culo así a Hermione con una dama presente? – Ginny miraba asqueada a su hermano que no hacía nada para disimular que sus ojos veían el trasero de la castaña al irse – Es realmente denigrante ver tus instintos básicos.

-Y luego dices que yo soy el la mente sucia – murmuró Harry sólo para que Ron lo escuchara.

-Mira, hermanita, quita lo de "dama" y recién podemos hablar de mis instintos básicos…

-Y del culo de Hermione - agregó Harry.

-¿Quieres hablar del culo de mi novia? – preguntó el pelirrojo mirando con las cejas tan fruncidas que Ginny vio la semejanza de un mono en su hermano – Repite lo que dijiste y juro que ahora sí te mato.

-No lo decía en ese sentido… - Harry trató de sonreír disculpándose – No quiero hablar de… Hermione… o de su culo…

-La crisis matrimonial vuelve a aparecer cuando uno de los integrantes habla del culo de otra persona. Por supuesto que la mujer, en este caso mi hermano, se pone totalmente celosa y amenaza a su marido diciéndole que lo mata si quiere hablar del culo de otra – dijo Ginny con una voz de comentarista de Quidditch. Ambos muchachos la miraron – Oh, Ron acepta que quieres que Harry hable de tu culo y no del de otra.

-¡NO QUIERO QUE HARRY HABLE DEL CULO DE NADIE, Y MENOS DEL DE HERMIONE!

De repente la casa quedó a oscuras. Los tres se quedaron en sus lugares sin moverse mientras se escuchaba la risa de Ginny, aunque con los segundos se fue acabando. Pasaron más segundos en los que sólo el reloj se escuchaba y fue la muchacha la que rompió el profundo silencio:

-¿Por qué se cortó la luz? – preguntó calmadamente.

-No sé… La verdad es que no sé cómo su casa se ilumina. ¿Por medio de un encantamiento? – Ginny supuso que Harry tendría una cara dudosa y se estaría rascando la cabeza, ya que a penas podía ver su sombra a lo lejos.

-Sí, hay varias velas y antorchas por toda la casa – dijo Ron. Se escuchó un ruido de tela y luego Ron dijo – _Lumus totalus _– Pero nada pasó.

-Se supone que debería haber luz, Ron – se quejó Ginny.

-Bueno… Esto es raro, no pasó nada.

-¿Por qué no pasó nada? – preguntó la pelirroja mirando hacia todos lados, pero lo único que podía ver era la oscuridad rota por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventana e iluminaba apenas las sombras de todo lo que había en la sala – Esto es demasiado raro yyy… ¡Ay!

Justo cuando ella iba a decir algo más, se escuchó un espantoso grito proveniente de unas de las habitaciones de arriba. Era un grito tan agudo y desgarrador que Ginny se asustó mientras que Harry y Ron se taparon los oídos rápidamente. Tan repentino se escuchó como desapareció.

La pelirroja miró que Ron y Harry se quitaban las manos de los oídos y se ponían de a pie.

-¿Qué fue ese grito? – preguntó ella con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

-Fue… fue como si la hubieran atacado. Era de mujer… - La voz de Harry se quebró - ¡Hermione!

-¡No, Hermione! – gritó histérico Ron saltando la mesita de centro y empujó a su hermana para correr escaleras arriba - ¡Hermione, ya voy!

-¡Cuidado, pedazo de imbécil! – gritó Ginny en el suelo y pensó seriamente en violar la ley de uso de magia de menores de edad – No tenía para qué empujarme.

-Déjame ayudarte – dijo Harry dándole su mano y ella la aceptó - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Casi ese loco me hace darme un golpe en la cabeza con la puta mesita de centro – se quejó sobándose el hombro adolorida. Ya de pie le sonrió a Harry agradecida – Muchas gracias, animalito.

-No iba a dejarte en el suelo muriendo…

La muchacha percibió como Harry la miraba de una forma bastante poco sutil y prefirió lanzar una mirada adonde debían estar las escaleras. Allí no llegaba la luz de la luna y había tanta oscuridad que le producía escalofríos. Se preguntó si su hermano siendo tan idiota se había caído y roto el cráneo con un escalón, pero descartó la idea porque no había escuchado ningún ruido de un cuerpo cayendo… Aunque eso tampoco era bueno. Había mucho silencio.

-Ron ya se demoró mucho – comentó Harry extrañado – No ha habido ningún ruido por mucho tiempo…

-Dime que eso es bueno, por favor – le pidió la muchacha tomándole la mano.

Harry se sorprendió que ella le tomara la mano y tragó saliva sintiendo como con ese simple y casto toque, todo su cuerpo sentía una increíble ola de calor. Sintiendo como las puntas de los dedos le cosquilleaban, él le apretó la mano y se dio cuenta que su mano temblaba ligeramente.

-Ginny… estás temblando – dijo después de pensar que si lo decía, ella le iba a pegar diciéndole que no era ninguna cobarde, pero en su garganta se le había hecho un gran nudo al escuchar su respuesta.

-Esto es vergonzoso, pero… Merlín… - Suspiró tratando de mantener el castañear de sus dientes en control – Odio muchísimo la oscuridad. Me da pánico… en realidad le tengo fobia.

O sea que era un pedazo de imbécil más grande Ron, porque queriendo impresionar a Ginny con esta loca idea de una noche de terror, la estaba haciendo vivir una fobia. _'Eres único, Potter'_ pensó irónicamente antes de sentir como el estómago se le revolvía de culpabilidad.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** _Bonjour!_ Espero que todos estén muy bien, aunque creo y después de haber pensado mucho, me doy cuenta que muchos deben estar en las mismas circunstancias de desear vacaciones y al borde de una crisis de estrés… Pensemos positivo y hay fines de semana entre las tediosas horas de trabajo, clases, etc. así que no nos martiricemos pensando en la horrible etapa que vivimos, aunque es difícil lo sé. 

Aunque en el capítulo pasado me llegaron poquísimos reviews, de verdad me alegro que les haya gustado porque estaba algo insegura respecto a lo subido de tono… Okay, no es que sea terrible, no es Lemmon, pero eso ya es un gran paso emocional en el fic de describir momento de calentura típicos de la vida humana. Además se tenía que entender sin que fuera explícito.

En fin… Hablando de este capítulo, me he reído muchísimo escribiéndolo. Creo que me hizo bien ver algo de televisión la mañana del domingo pasado porque salieron bastantes ideas que me parecieron entretenidas. Y si pensamos en lo que pasará el capítulo siguiente con la fobia de Ginny… Oh, a veces hacemos cosas tan estúpidas sin pensar que puede haber problemas. Harry se metió en un problema.

Eso es todo por hoy. Como ya saben, entré nuevamente al colegio y… todo es una _mierda_ (me alivia saber que puedo usar ese vocabulario aquí). No sé cuándo pueda actualizar, pero trato de apurarme y hacer lo mejor que pueda.

Besitos babosos a todos y quiero que me hagan muy feliz dejándome un simple review abajo apretando el botón _GO_, _au revoir!_


	6. Fóbica en dilema de la raza humana

Capítulo 6: 'Fóbica en dilema de la raza humana'

Mientras subía, escucho varias veces la palabra "culo", pero prefirió ni tomarse el tiempo de pensar en qué tipo de conversación estaban. Su mente estaba más ocupada en que todo saliera bien y que… Oh, Harry era un imbécil de primera. Le había dicho que si hacía esto le iba a costar caro. Dado que no siempre se salían con la suya, seguramente la pelirroja se enteraría y allí Harry se daría cuenta que su Ginny no es ninguna santa. Era un lobo disfrazado de oveja.

Llegó al cuarto que compartía con Ginny y sonrió al ver que su amiga no tenía consigo su varita, porque estaba en la mesita de noche. La guardó en una bolsa que estaba junto a su baúl. De la bolsa extrajo un papel no muy cuidado donde se apreciaba un mapa detallado de La Madriguera. Hermione asintió un par de veces cerciorándose que se dirigiría al lugar correcto.

Salió del cuarto y subió unos escalones para encontrarse frente a la puerta de los que habían sido los aposentos de Percy. Poner allí el núcleo de luz en la casa había sido una buena idea, ya que Percy era el empollón de la familia y jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer una travesura...

La habitación era ahora una especie de bodega. Había una enorme pila de libros en una esquina, muebles pequeños en el suelo, objetos extraños repartidos por doquier. No pudo observar con claridad debido a que estaba oscuro y la verdad tampoco se sentía motivada a averiguar qué guardaban los Weasley en esos momentos.

Con dificultad pasó encima de unas cajas y llegó hasta donde se encontraba la ventana. Trató de abrirla, pero estaba atascada. _'Ley de Murphy… Realmente odio que cuando se desee algo, esto no funcione. Ventana del demonio'_ pensó extrayendo su varita de la bolsa que había traído consigo desde su cuarto y con un simple movimiento de muñeca se abrió provocando un enorme ruido.

-Silencio – masculló enojada y se inclinó.

Con casi la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la casa, la muchacha observó entre la complicada construcción que en unos repliegues había una pequeña esfera con una pluma dentro. Bingo. El núcleo de luz.

En las casas o lugares mágicos, se ponía un núcleo de luz que funcionaba como un generador eléctrico muggle. Si se quería luz, los miembros de la familia de la casa o los asignados pueden hacerlo, y su vez, ellos pueden apagarla. Ni ella ni Harry podían hacerlo, aunque tampoco se habían preocupado porque la señora Weasley siempre lo hacía cuando veía que iban a dormir.

Hermione pensó que quizás no funcionara. Estar a pocos metros del núcleo le proporcionaba la posibilidad de poder cortar el suministro de luz en la casa, pero… Odiaba pensar como una criminal.

Suspiró poniendo su brazo en alto y vio que la punta de su varita estaba a pocos centímetros de la esfera. No se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo porque estaba segura que más de la mitad de su cuerpo estaba fuera de La Madriguera y con un pequeño movimiento más sería una tortilla en el suelo.

-_¡Nox totalus!_ – gritó y no pasó nada – Oh, oh… Me van a matar…

De repente, su varita comenzó a vibrar y observó asombrada que la pluma dentro de la esfera comenzaba a girar mientras perdía su brillo. Hermione sintió como su varita absorbía la magia de la pluma y dejaba a la esfera como una esfera de cristal con una pluma común y corriente junto a un pequeño farol de la casa.

¡No sabía que iba a absorber la magia de la pluma!

Estaba al tanto que se debía usar cualquier objeto para poder transmitir la magia de tal forma que pudiera conectarse con el mago y con las personas que el mago quisiera que tuvieran control sobre la pluma. Lo que había descubierto era que, para apagar la luz, la magia se depositaba en la varita que conjuraba el encantamiento… Merlín, era genial aprender cosas nuevas.

Se dio cuenta que no podía estar disfrutando del placer de adquirir nuevos conocimientos cuando estaba en medio de un plan de acción.

Agudizó el oído y escuchó voces interrogantes desde la sala, abajo. Todo iba bien.

Luego de quedarse unos segundos en silencio contemplando la oscuridad, tosió para aclararse la garganta y cerró los ojos pensando que si quedaba con un daño vocal severo, Harry tendría que pagarle todo el tratamiento en San Mungo. Su voz no podía verse afectada.

Hermione dio el grito más agudo y espeluznante de toda su vida. Incluso ella se sorprendió que pensar en que la profesora McGonagall le dijera que sus calificaciones en los ÉXTASIS habían sido un error y que había reprobado todo. Eso era aterrador. Perfecto para un grito de miedo fingido.

**OoOoO**

-Er… ¿le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? – preguntó Harry y después de que la pregunta resonara como un eco amplificándose cada vez más en su mente, se dio cuenta que había sido muy estúpida.

-A lo que les vas a tener miedo es que mi varita esté medita en todo tu cu… - La muchacha se quedó en silencio y soltó la mano de Harry. El muchacho la miró extrañado porque no hubiese terminado de insultarlo y sintió que su mano se sentía más vacía que de costumbre - ¡Mi varita no está! – dijo después de unos segundos en silencio.

El corazón del muchacho se encogió al percibir lo aguda que se tornó la voz de Ginny. Podía oír en medio de aquella oscuridad levemente rota por la noche que se filtraba por las pintorescas ventanas que la respiración de su acompañante era más rápida y a la vez honda, por lo que no pudo evitar pensar que Ginny sufriría un paro respiratorio en cualquier momento.

Desde que había tenido aquella agradable y no tan marcadora experiencia con el diario de Tom Riddle, Ginny empezó a tenerle miedo a la oscuridad. En especial luego que estuviera en casa a salvo y el diario destruido. El vivo recuerdo de cuando todo se volvía oscuro, que todo era oscuridad y de ella emergía la siniestra voz de Tom diciéndole que era su amigo, engañándola para que entrara en confianza y supiera sus más profundos secretos. Su aliento frío y lleno de maldad perforándole la nariz, sintiendo como finos hilos la enganchaban en todo su cuerpo y que éste se moviera solo en medio de la oscuridad… Era lo peor. Siempre creía que en la oscuridad podía sentir el frío tacto de Tom y escuchar su risa diabólica comentándole qué sangre sucia habían matado… Y sangre. Sangre corriendo por sus manos, sus brazos y que las gotas caían perdiéndose en la nada, en el vacío, en la oscuridad.

Ginny miró a Harry y sintió como sus ojos verdes la miraban preocupado, casi imaginándose que allí mismo ocurriría una desgracia, y un respingo algo incómoda. No le gustaba para nada esa mirada de pena, de preocupación por una pequeña niña desvalida. Ella podía sobrevivir sola y no necesitaba que le tuvieran lástima.

-El hecho que Ron gritara cada noche que había una araña, no exactamente ayudó a que le perdiera el miedo… Digamos que también pude desarrollar una _aracnofobia_ por su culpa, ya que tenía que buscar la arañita para matarla en medio de su estúpida habitación oscura – Harry sonrió y ella suspiró quitándose un peso de encima. Pronto su mirada se endureció – Vuelves a mencionar algo de esto y juro que…

-¿Te vengarás?

-Sí, bueno. Debo pensar cómo vengarme – dijo soportando la risa de Harry – No te rías. No es gracioso.

-Ron es adicto a la comida como tú a las venganzas. ¿No puedes usar mejor el tiempo en otros pasatiempos en vez de maquinar perversos planes? – se aventuró con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

-¿En hablar de la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando estamos a oscuras en casa y con dos personas desaparecidas?... No, gracias.

Avanzaron hasta las escaleras sin muchos problemas porque se veía el suelo, el dobladillo de la alfombra, el paragüero y una extraña figura de yeso sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, desde el primer escalón parecía que iba en degradé hacía arriba: El negro dominaba a tal punto que no se tenía el exacto conocimiento si habían escalones o un hoyo.

Ginny apretó la mano de Harry al echarle una mirada a la escalera y por primera vez en su vida odio que su casa tuviera aquella es espiral que… era atemorizante.

-¿Crees que…?

-Los cangrejos no son inmortales, por si acaso – aclaró la pelirroja rápidamente, pero aunque fuera gracioso no hizo gracia en ninguno de los dos – Vamos. No quiero que Hermione se encuentre con la desagradable presencia de Ron allí arriba. ¿Te imaginas qué susto sería salir del baño y ver a mi hermano con una cara de psicópata encamarado en la puerta?

-Aunque tuviera la vejiga vacía, mojaría el pantalón allí mismo.

-Podría encontrar algún hechizo para aparecer pañales de adultos…

-Es increíble que tengas una imagen en mía en pañales de adultos ahora – comentó viendo como una gran sonrisa soñadora se formaba en el rostro de la pelirroja – No es el momento apropiado.

-No sé si es mejor tú en pañales o la carta de Snape y Dumbledore…

El muchacho comenzó a subir los escalones con cuidado, pero ya en el tercer escalón se detuvo porque su mano entrelazada con la de Ginny se lo impedía. Pudo mirar no muy bien a través de sus gafas que la pelirroja suspiró mientras una cascada de cabellos cubría su cabizbajo rostro.

-¿Subirás? – soltó con un pequeño hilo de voz. Se sentía tan estúpido por ponerla en una situación así.

-Lo que sí sé, es que son perturbadoras y no las olvidaré jamás – afirmó con una voz muy extraña, casi como ida.

-¿A la oscuridad?

-Te advertí que no toques el tema mientras estés vivo – Su cara apareció rápidamente detrás de su pelo y Harry tuvo la sensación que lo fulminaba con su mirada – Hablaba de tus pañales y la carta, idiota.

Subió con mucha seguridad y ya al ir en un escalón superior al del chico, le tiró de la mano tan fuerte que pensó que quizás Ginny lo podría matar y nadie se daría cuenta porque nadie vería el crimen.

Mientras caminaban con lentitud comprobando que no caerían, la pelirroja dijo un poco más animada:

-Juguemos a algo para pasar el tiempo – propuso sonriendo - ¿Qué tal a preguntas hipotéticas y situaciones extremas?

-Está bien – contestó haciéndole una pequeña caricia en el dorso de su mano con su dedo pulgar.

Ese juego siempre le había gustado para pasar el tiempo en situaciones aburridas o en ocasiones donde no quería pensar en qué situación se encontraba. Se distraía y muchas veces olvidaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor… Lo que sería muy positivo, dado que quería lanzarse por una ventana sólo para tener la luna un poco más cerca.

-¿Qué harías si te dicen que ganarás lo que más quieras en el mundo?

-Bueno, que lo que sea – respondió como si fuera muy obvio.

-… Y depende que tengas que bañarte en una fuente de cualquier cosa…

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – Pasaron por la puerta que era la antigua habitación de Bill.

-Limítate a responder.

-Depende… Jamás me bañaría en desechos de pociones. Eso sería asqueroso y quizás me agarre una enfermedad – reflexionó pensativo – Podría ser una fuente de barro.

-¡Qué aburrido! – replicó la pelirroja riéndose - ¡Siempre que hago la pregunta me dicen lo mismo!

-O una de chocolate.

-¡Qué rico! – dijo con voz infantil y Harry se rió – Me gusta mucho el chocolate…

-¿A quién no? Creo que desde que conocí a Remus empezó mi adicción al chocolate – dijo recordando la primera vez que había visto al licántropo: En el mismo compartimiento del tren, durmiendo y con una apariencia no muy agradable. Su ropa raída y su palidez lo hacían ver desaliñado.

-Aunque preferiría bañarme en barro que en chocolate.

-¿No me acabas de decir que es aburrido que siempre digan barro? – inquirió girando un poco el rostro para verla de perfil.

-El chocolate no es para desperdiciarlo… Preferiría tener mi trasero lleno de barro, que con chocolate. Es un manjar demasiado delicioso para perderlo de aquella vil forma – explicó alzando el dedo índice mientras hablaba y eso le daba una apariencia de erudita en el tema. Harry trató de no reír – No le hace mal al mundo perder barro, pero perder chocolate… Harry, hay que tener prioridades en la vida. Y con razón tienes problemas en tu matrimonio, no tienes prioridades claras.

Llegaron a la habitación de Ginny. La pelirroja no sabía si entrar, porque no creía que allí estuvieran Ron y Hermione. Y para ser sincera, dijo girándose hacia el muchacho, no sabía dónde estaban. Después del grito y de la apresurada retirada de héroe de su hermano, no sabían oído más ruidos que indicaran su vida en la casa.

Concordaron que sería mejor ir a la habitación de Ron, ya que era más posible que Hermione fuera allí a que su hermano se atreviera entrar a la "habitación del demonio de la familia", como afirmaba comúnmente desde pequeño cuando se veía en la situación de entrar al cuarto de Ginny.

-Nadie te entiende, Ginny – comentó Harry antes de nuevamente recuperar el paso.

-Creo que es porque prefiero yo misma conseguir lo que quiero a que le lo den – dijo pensativa y esbozó una sincera sonrisa. Harry se quedó en silencio y ella le apretó la mano cariñosamente – Y es por eso que me tomo tan a la ligera este juego de preguntas capciosas…

Aún en la oscuridad profunda que los envolvía y no los dejaba ver muy bien, Ginny pudo ver que el rostro de Harry se tornaba más serio y parecía estar meditando sus palabras. Se sentía a la vez extrañada y feliz de comentarle algo tan íntimo; sin estar bromeando, sin molestarlo, sin ignorarlo. Era como volver a los viejos tiempos en donde podían hablar de sus secretos más ocultos, mostrarse tal como eran sin ningún miedo.

-Es mi turno – Harry se aclaró la garganta y Ginny le dio una sonrisa socarrona esperando su ataque – Si fueras la última mujer en el planeta y yo el último hombre. Tenemos que preservar la raza humana… ¿Tendrías…? – La voz se le apagó y se sonrojó del solo pensar en decirle tan explícitamente la palabra. Ginny no se iba a avergonzar, pero era tan raro pensar en eso. O sea… sí lo había pensado, pero ya siquiera compartir algo del tipo con ella era inimaginable.

-¿Tener una buena revolcada contigo para salvar a la especie? – preguntó tan espontáneamente que Harry dio un paso atrás sorprendido y casi se cae de espaldas, si no fuera por el tirón que le dio la pelirroja – Oye, cuidado. No podré salvarte que caigas cuando dije una revolcada…

-Es que es… algo…

-Oh, algo informal, lo sé. Entonces diré relaciones sexuales. Aunque también podría ser que me desfloraras pero odio esa expresión, muy de abuela. Mmm, no se me ocurre de qué otra forma… ¿Echarnos un polvo?

-¡Ginny!

-Eres un quisquilloso – se quejó y le lanzó una mirada burlona – Todos eventualmente llegaremos a tener sexo y es natural. Ya cuando te sientes preparada para hacerlo, y si son por las razones correctas, bien. No así si lo haces sólo para experimentar. Creo que debe haber una relación que sea lo suficientemente especial como para hacerte desear compartir algo preciado y personal con alguien… todo tu cuerpo, ser, humanidad, alma, corazón, pensamientos, etc.

Se detuvieron cuando ya quedaban dos escalones para llegar a la habitación de Ron.

-Eso fue muy profundo. Es una buena respuesta… - dijo el muchacho admirado por el análisis de ella.

-Además que por algo tenemos una fisonomía de este tipo… Tú tienes un-

-Sí, sí. No sé por qué creí que tu reflexión profunda se vería arruinada por algo tuyo – Torció los ojos.

-¿Acaso no crees que por algo la mujer es diferente al hombre? – preguntó soltando la mano de Harry y el muchacho sintió que le sudaba, y hasta se sentía algo aliviado de no tener todo el calor de su mano allí, pero no era reconfortante el vacío. Puso sus manos en las caderas – Si hubiera más luz, estoy segura que te quedarías mirando todo lo que tengo porque los hombres aman ver el culo, los…

-Ginny… - le pidió sabiendo que tenía toda la razón, en especial si se trataba de admirar su cuerpo, pero no era el momento ni era cómodo.

-… y les encanta – La pelirroja sonrió y se le acercó con un saltito a la oreja de Harry y susurró – Por algo sé que tienes que darte varias duchas frías en esta casa, en especial después de estar un rato conmigo.

-¿Qué? – Tosió tratando de ocultar la desorbitación de sus ojos.

-Harry, Harry… Todo se sabe – Subió los escalones que faltaban y abrió un poco la puerta de la habitación de Ron – Maldito pervertido, descubrí tu secreto – dijo con voz picarona – Ah, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si me dieras grandes toneladas de licor y drogas, quizás piense en estar contigo para preservar la raza humana. O podría probar el método muggle de fertilización artificial. No eres la única opción, macho.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzado. Ginny sabía que… Oh, maldita que abrió al grifo de mierda. ¿Qué tenía que andar revelando información tan privada como aquella? El baño era un lugar personal y… no era legal contar qué se hacía allí. Bueno, no sabía si era legal o no, pero Ginny sabía. No podía mirarla nuevamente a los ojos. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? La etapa de adolescente hormonal ya la había pasado, tenía casi 18 años, por Merlín y todo su séquito de magos y caballeros.

De un salto llegó junto a la pelirroja y ni la miró cuando ella entró. Se sentía un condenado.

**OoOoO**

Cuando Ron llegó adonde estaba Hermione, ella ya salía del cuarto de Percy y se preparaba para la siguiente fase del plan.

-¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó Ron llegando a su lado.

-Bien… tengo que terminar de pensar cómo bajaremos al jardín sin usar las escaleras – dijo vagamente.

-Habíamos acordado usar mi escoba para descender.

-No quiero andar en eso – rugió con una voz autoritaria.

-¡Pero, Hermione…!

-Quédate en silencio – le ordenó tapándole la boca – Se supone que no debemos hacer ruido porque estaremos desaparecidos un rato.

Luego de quitarle la mano y cerciorarse por la mirada solemne de su novio, la castaña recibió un tierno beso de él y dejó la bolsa donde estaban los elementos para llevar a cabo la siguiente fase en el olvido del suelo.

En su mente retumbaba los "Te amo" de Ron de una forma que la hacían sentirse tan viva, tan alegre, tan querida, amada, hermosa, deseada y satisfecha; que necesitaba estar con él sin hacer nada más que demostrarle su amor. Experimentó el placer de sentir como las manos del pelirrojo recorrían sus caderas, su espalda; y ella enredó sus dedos en sus cabellos y comenzó un exquisito juego de desordenarle el pelo y haciéndole tales caricias, que el muchacho gimió.

-¡Mi varita no está! – Se escuchó la voz de Ginny aguda desde el piso inferior.

Se separaron jadeando.

-No podemos hacer esto – dijo Ron mirándole los ojos a la castaña para luego recoger la bolsa. Hermione no podía creer que Ron fuera el que dijera eso, ya que en general siempre quería seguir – Vamos, tenemos que ir a mi cuarto para bajar.

Bajaron con cuidado para no hacer el menor ruido. Ron estaba acostumbrado a escabullirse de las bromas de los gemelos, por lo que se sabía de memoria cual escalón crujía y cual no, así que le decía a Hermione en cuales debía saltar para no hacer ruido.

Nunca la castaña se había dado cuenta que la habitación de Ron estaba tan bien iluminada a pesar de estar a oscuras. La ventana estaba justo mirando a la luna llena y se veía con perfecta claridad el baúl de Harry, los afiches del equipo de Quidditch de su novio, el desorden que tenía en la mesita de noche y los libros tan bien apilados que se notaba que desde que había estudiado para ingresar a la Academia no los había abierto de nuevo.

Una vez que Ron se dejó caer en la cama cansado, Hermione abrió la ventana y fue conciente del asqueroso calor que hacía. Pensó en un ventilador muggle y odio que su varita no pudiera lanzar tanto aire frío como los ventiladores. La magia no podía curarlo todo.

-¿Bajaremos en tu escoba? – preguntó Hermione volteando para mirarlo acostado en la cama de espaldas.

-No hay otra opción.

-Te odio – musitó sentándose cerca de sus pies.

-En ese caso, yo también te odio – respondió flexionando sus brazos y pudo observar la tupida melena de la muchacha moverse junto con la risa de ésta.

-Me parece increíble que hayas aceptado participar en un plan como éste…

-Tienes poderes de convicción que impresionan. Eres buena convenciendo – dijo sonriéndole y le dio una pequeña patada con su pie a su espalda para que se girara. Ella lo hizo y no pudo dejar de soltar un bufido al ver la cara de niño pequeño del pelirrojo – De hecho, me encanta que uses esos poderes en mí.

-Que insinuador, Ron – Alzó una ceja y se puso de pie para luego ponerse con sus pies y manos en la cama - ¿Te gusta que use mis poderes?

-Sí…

-¿Pero cuál de todos? – inquirió con una voz demasiado ronca, que a Ron se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

Hermione comenzó a gatear como si fuera un felino hacia Ron. Entre medio de su cuerpo, estaba el de Ron y trató de contener una risita estúpida que quería soltar al ver que su novio parecía tomar muy en serio el juego de insinuación. Se sentía tan extraña comportándose así. Había visto en varias películas muggles que las mujerzuelas se ponían de aquella forma e intimidaban al hombre para que satisficiera sus bajos deseos. Ella no era una mujerzuela y menos se imaginaba con un traje de tigresa. Pero era divertido.

-Muchos – respondió el pelirrojo alargando el cuello para que sus labios atraparan los de la chica.

Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que se escucharon pasos lentos y casi inaudibles, pero la madera de los escalones crujía de vez en cuando. Una risa llegó a los oídos de ambos y se escuchó claramente como Harry gritaba espantado, interrumpiendo la melodiosa voz de alguien:

-¡Ginny!

Se vieron a los ojos y con demasiado pesar tuvieron que levantarse. No estaban para juegos… o para algo que ya no fuera un juego. Después de todo quedaba muy poco para terminar el plan.

Ron caminó hasta le ventana y con susurro algo apuntando su varita hacia el garaje. Su escoba voló hasta situarse pocos centímetros bajo el marco de la ventana, esperando que su dueño la montara.

-Vamos – le dijo a su novia.

-Realmente no quiero hacer esto… - Cerró los ojos aceptando la mano de Ron, que la invitaba acompañarlo en subir a la escoba.

La puerta hizo un extraño sonido tan agudo que ambos se giraron aterrorizados y vieron con horror entre el espacio de la puerta y la pared, que Ginny estaba entrando.

-Maldito pervertido, descubrí tu secreto – dijo la muchacha picaronamente. Su mano se mantuvo en el pomo, para alivio de Ron y Hermione.

Ron puso hábilmente su pie en el marco y saltó sentándose con gracia sobre la escoba. Apretó la mano se su novia diciéndole que debía imitarlo e interpretó el gruñido de su boca como una advertencia que de verdad odiaba esa situación.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse de a poco y la blanca mano de la pelirroja emergía de la oscuridad.

-Nos van a descubrir. Salta – le pidió Ron en voz baja.

-Odio las escobas.

-No seas miedosa ahora. Ginny nos va a ver – replicó molesto tirando su mano para que saltase de una buena vez por todas.

-Ah, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si me dieras grandes toneladas de licor y drogas, quizás piense en estar contigo para preservar la raza humana. O podría probar el método muggle de fertilización artificial. No eres la única opción, macho.

El peso de Hermione hizo que la escoba se desequilibrara por casi una fracción de segundo y de inmediato el pelirrojo bajó el mango y se impulsó en picada.

Los brazos de Hermione se enrollaron con presteza alrededor de su cintura y percibió su cálida respiración chocando contra su cuello. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Era una distancia muy corta la que tenía que recorrer hasta llegar al sector del jardín donde se veía la sala y la cocina, pero aún así Hermione dejó reposar una de sus mejillas en su espalda y Ron se sintió muy contento por ello. A fin de cuentas, ella tenía una debilidad y le encantaba que él fuera su protección.

La brisa veraniega los recibió con toda su intensidad cuando pusieron pie en el pasto. Hermione sintió sus cabellos revolverse y Ron un gran placer cuando su cuerpo se refrescaba.

Avanzaron hasta llegar a las tablas rodeadas de tubos y otras cosas que formaban el exterior de la casa.

Mientras Hermione sacaba de su bolsa unas ramas de árboles retorcidas y bastante antiguas, Ron recordó algo.

-¿Por qué Ginny dijo algo de preservar la raza humana cuando entró? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Tu hermana siempre mantiene las conversaciones más raras del mundo. ¿Qué voy a saber yo?

-Lo digo porque no es agradable lo que siguió después de eso… ¿Fertilización artificial?... A Harry le apodó "macho" – siguió con un color rojo tiñéndole las orejas.

-¿Cómo escuchaste tan bien cuando casi nos descubrieron? – Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, ya que estaba de cuclillas sacando todo lo de la bolsa – Mira, de seguro podían haber tenido una conversación estúpida y Ginny se burlaba de él.

-No estoy tan seguro. ¡Le dijo "macho"!

-Si no mal recuerdo, escuché perfectamente: "No eres la única opción, macho" – corrigió seriamente – Y si recuerdo bien, creo que significa que tu hermana no está desesperada en tener contacto íntimo con Harry.

-Espero que sea así, si no, ese maldito recibirá un buen-

-Claro, como nosotros somos criaturas inocentes en el mundo… Me sorprendes, Ron – Rodó los ojos suspirando – Deja esas bobadas, es más importante seguir con el plan.

En completo silencio prosiguieron con el plan de cabo a rabo. El pelirrojo se situó junto a las ramas esparcidas en el pasto y vio como Hermione se colocaba junto a las ventanas con la varita en alto. Con un simple gesto con la mano de él, la varita de la muchacha apuntó al interior de la casa produciendo un enorme crujido en la madera.

**OoOoO**

La habitación estaba vacía. La cortina estaba estática, sin ondear por el viento, por la noche seca y calurosa. Se escuchó un pequeño revoloteó en la jaula de Hedwig, pero se debía a que aleteó mientras dormía. Harry se pregunta si las lechuzas podían tener sueños, aunque la sola idea le parecía absurda.

Los pasos apresurados de Ginny rompieron el silencio. La pelirroja corrió como si un mortífago la viniera siguiendo y sacó la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana.

Harry sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, pero no por algún malestar estomacal, si no por culpa.

-No están aquí – dijo jadeando la muchacha y miró la luna intensamente – Vamos a buscar el núcleo de energía y que así vuelva la luz.

Se sentía demasiado cansada por tratar de fingir que estaba calmada cuando en realidad quería llorar. Odiaba la oscuridad. La cabeza le dolía y los músculos también, por haber estado tan tensa. Después de muchos años miró a la luna como si fuera su salvación. Hacía tiempo que no sentía su pecho oprimirse y el mareo rondando su cabeza.

-¿Y Ron y Hermione? – preguntó el muchacho sin atreverse a caminar hasta ella.

-Al diablo con ellos. Ya son mayores y me importa un carajo si deben estar aprovechando esto para sus fines sexuales – soltó ofuscada. Su respiración agitada fue lo único que se escuchó por un par de segundos – Lo siento… Yo… quiero que esto termine – aceptó girándose y Harry miró como se llevaba las manos a sus aguados ojos.

-Ginny… - Pensó que todavía quedaba un poco para que Ron y Hermione volvieran a dar la luz, pero ver a su pelirroja en aquel estado le partía el corazón. Se odiaba a sí mismo por empezar este estúpido plan – Sí, tienes razón – asintió y decidió que tenía que informar de alguna forma a sus amigos que debían poner fin a esa tortura.

-Aún así me pregunto qué será de la parejita. Es raro que no hayamos ni escuchado sus voces – dijo Ginny ya más serena y se llevó las manos a los hombros. Le dolían – Y lo más raro es que mi hermano haya salido tan rápido a buscar a Hermione. Él no es un prototipo de héroe, a decir verdad – prosiguió recordando la atlética forma en que su hermano la empujó al suelo sin chistar de miedo por la situación – No es algo típico de él…

-Ron es valiente, en el fondo.

-Muy en el fondo, diría yo – dijo mirándolo a los ojos y la loca idea que había gato encerrado allí la sorprendió. Por primera vez no podía pensar en que allí pasaba algo raro. Se había ido la luz y punto. ¿Por qué siempre debía atar cabos y maquinar que le ocultaban algo? – El núcleo de luz está fuera de casa. Es una esfera que flota junto a un farol del techo… Se puede tener acceso a través del cuarto de Percy.

Entonces suspiró de alivio. La pelirroja pasó por su lado y esperó a que la acompañara a las escaleras. Había estado a punto de averiguar que la actuación de Ron había sido pésima. No se había imaginado que Ron habría hecho el papel de novio heroico cuando se hubiera quedado un buen rato pidiéndoles ayuda para ver qué le pasaba a Hermione.

La siguió lanzándole una última mirada a su lechuza durmiendo apaciblemente. Tenía la leve sensación que aquella noche no podría conciliar el sueño como ella, debido a que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Ginny parecía estar más calmada, según el muchacho. Cerró la puerta del cuarto y vio que la muchacha caminaba sin vacilar hacia el cuarto de Percy. Sonrió contento al saber que la luz de la luna le había apaciguado los miedos.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Ginny volteándose y Harry casi choca con ella.

-¿Ah? – Los ojos de la muchacha lo miraron con alerta - ¿Qué cosa?

Un enorme crujido se escuchó desde la sala, abajo, muy parecido al que se escuchaba de los escalones antiguos y destartalados que componían la escalera de caracol de la casa.

-Eso – dijo Ginny abriendo los ojos - ¿No habrá alguien abajo?

-No, Ginny, no puede ser nadie – mintió rápidamente. Sabía que era Hermione haciendo ruidos para que bajaran, pero Ginny no podía bajar. Iba a morirse de miedo – Vamos al cuarto de Percy trataremos de arreglar lo de la luz.

-Puede que sean Ron y Hermione… ¿verdad? – Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en sus labios y miró a Harry expectante – Er… ¿por qué no bajamos?

Según lo que le había explicado su amiga, cuando se quiere que el núcleo deje de iluminar un lugar, hay que estar cerca de la esfera y concentrarse mucho para que se apagase. No sabía nada más. Debían ir para que la luz volviera y por ninguna circunstancia debía dejar que Ginny bajara.

-No, Ginny.

-Harry… ¿Qué te ocurre? – Lo miró enojada por la forma brusca en que le había hablado – Mira, es mejor estar todos juntos. Al fin hemos escuchado señales que están vivos.

-Pero-

-Estúpido. Quédate solo, entonces – dijo bajando apresuradamente, sin importarle que no veía prácticamente nada.

-¡Te vas a matar si corres de esa forma! – gritó el muchacho yendo tras ella.

La sala estaba tranquila. Estaba tal cual y como la habían visto antes de subir. El segundero del reloj seguía produciendo su natural sonido del tiempo, el sofá estaba con los esmaltes de uña de Ginny, la cocina estaba muy ordenada, todas las ventanas abiertas y dejando que la escurridiza brisa se colara para aliviar un poco la noche calurosa.

La muchacha llamó varias veces a su hermano y amiga, pero nadie respondía.

-¿No están aquí? – preguntó y se escuchó como si una puerta se abriera lentamente. La pelirroja giró a la puerta de entrada y vio que estaba cerrada – Ron, Hermione, vamos. No es gracioso.

-Er… Ginny, era mejor que nos quedáramos arriba – le dijo Harry acercándose y le tocó el hombro. Ella se giró asustada y se encontró con él - ¿Subamos?

Un golpe seco provino de la ventana. Ginny ahogó un grito al ver que se trataba de una rama de los árboles del jardín que golpeteaba. Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, y al abrirlo pegó un grito agudo.

-Es la sombra de la rama – dijo Harry viendo como Ginny parecía estar en el borde de un ataque de pánico. Miró nuevamente a la sobra y quiso pegarle a Hermione por haber traído ramas tan aterradoras como esas: Delgadas, retorcidas y oscuras. Típicas de las películas de terror – Ginny…

Pasos apresurados se oyeron de la escalera, como si alguien bajara corriendo. El problema es que nadie apareció.

-Esto… es… - Comenzó a respirar tan profundamente que pareciera que tuviera un principio de paro cardíaco - ¡No! – Se llevó las manos a los oídos cuando los crujidos de la madera volvieron a escucharse.

De a poco, casi como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, el viento hizo que las ramas golpetearan la casa por todos lados. Los crujidos aumentaron y se escuchaban pasos donde no debería haber. La tetera comenzó a hervir y Ginny se asustó porque su madre no había dejado encendida la cocinilla.

-¡Que se detenga! – exclamó tomando con fuerza el brazo del muchacho - ¡Haz que se detenga!

Harry no sabía qué hacer. Era su culpa. Si le decía a Ron y Hermione que se detuviera allí mismo, ella sabría que fue el causante del apagón. Y si le seguía la corriente, Ginny viviría una de las peores experiencias de su vida. ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

-¡Ron, Hermione! – comenzó a chillar mientras temblaba - ¡Ron, Hermione!

Ya había cometido demasiados errores.

Sacó su varita, que había permanecido en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y estaba dispuesto a lanzar un conjuro para que los encantamientos dejaran de surtir efecto, pero era muy tarde. Al menos así lo supo Harry cuando comenzó a oírse una espeluznante risa producida por el sonido del viento colarse por la casa, como si tuviera vida –y así lo era, cortesía de Hermione Granger- y no pudo detener a Ginny que gritó horrorizada y corrió hasta la puerta de entrada para escapar.

-¡No abre! – dijo al borde de las lágrimas y por primera vez Harry vio que había histeria en su mirada.

-Ginny… - musitó espantado – Ginny, cálmate, por favor.

-¡ODIO ESTO! – chilló corriendo hacia las escaleras para refugiarse en su cama, rodeada de sus sábanas y escondida de todos sus temores y calamidades que parecían visitar aquella noche su casa.

Los hechos sucedieron lentamente para Harry. Eran dignos para una caricatura en alguna revista.

La casa se iluminó súbitamente al mismo tiempo que los crujidos y el golpeteo de las ramas parecía cesar. El color vivo de la madera de La Madriguera relució, los sofás de colores cálidos y el suave aroma hogareño resurgieron como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Al mismo tiempo que eso ocurría, Ron y Hermione aparecieron en la escalera como si hubieran oído los gritos de Ginny y venían ya con las palabras de alegría de ver que la luz había regresado. También, cuando la pelirroja los vio, soltó un gritó que perforó los oídos de todos e inclinó su cuerpo hacía atrás para escapar. Harry abrió la boca viendo como el tobillo de Ginny se doblaba de una forma que según las leyes de la gravedad no podía pasar y su cuerpo comenzó a rodar por la escalera de tal forma que se podía sentir el dolor en cada partícula de su cuerpo.

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry de una forma bastante extraña y temerosa, mientras que él no se atrevía a acercarse a la pelirroja que dejaba salir un quejido de dolor.

El rostro de Ron palideció de tal forma que parecía un cadáver y el extraño pensamiento de ser el culpable que su hermana hubiera fallecido le rondaba. Una gota de sudor atravesaba la frente de Hermione y se perdía en su respingada nariz. La fuerza de las manos de Harry se perdió y su varita cayó casi como si no hubiera gravedad en el suelo produciendo un sonido seco.

Pero lo peor de todo para los tres, fue cuando Ginny miró la varita de Harry y en el suelo dijo:

-¿Tenías tu varita todo este tiempo contigo? – preguntó ahogada. Harry abrió los ojos y no pudo responder. Ella se había dado cuenta.

Con un poco de dificultad, la pelirroja logró sentarse. Cuando Ron y Hermione se propusieron ayudarla, les lanzó una mirada tan agresiva que retrocedieron con pavor. Sus labios quebrados y con un filo hilo de sangre, su mejilla estaba demasiado roja. Se miró el codo y comprobó que se había hecho una herida profunda. Dobló la bastilla de sus pantalones y su tobillo inflamado se asomaba.

La parte malévola, vengativa y elucubradora de Ginny afloró en toda su gloria y majestad cuando grito con la voz más colérica y sombría, que los hizo concientes que bastaban en grandes problemas:

-¡Váyanse todos a la mierda, malditos imbéciles!... Me las van a pagar muy cara. Los tres se van a arrepentir de haber jugado así conmigo – Miró a cada uno a los ojos y dejó muy en claro que sus palabras se irían a cumplir – Y apuesto que los dos tarados siguieron la fantástica idea de San Potter… Bravo, Potter. Te ganaste que vivan en el infierno por un buen tiempo – dijo taladrándole con la mirada.

Ron, Hermione y Harry se miraron aterrorizados.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Menos mal que pude acabar este capítulo. Lo llevo escribiendo desde un buen tiempo y me demoré bastante porque mi inspiración no anda en sus mejores días. La verdad es que estoy escribiendo una obra de teatro para mi colegio, y me quita mucho tiempo, y como es de filosofía, no me es muy lucrativo para poder escribir el fic… Así que de verdad lo lamento porque creo que me quedó horrible, pero no quiero hacerlos esperar más. Traté de dar lo mejor de mí.

Millones de gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado. Me animaron mucho.

No puedo decir más porque debo ir a terminar de leerme dos capítulos del Quijote para que mis padres me den permiso para salir (de hecho me fue bien en mi primer examen del Quijote, obtuve la máxima, así que espero que en este segundo examen me vaya igual de bien).

Cuídense mucho y recuerden dejarme todas sus opiniones, sugerencias y divagaciones presionando el botón _GO!_ de abajo. No les cuesta nada. Besitos, adiós!


	7. Niveles de magia

Capítulo 7: 'Niveles de magia'

Los pasos se apaciguaron casi de improvisto. Los ojos fulminantes de la castaña los escrutaron como si acabaran de preguntar algo prohibido o sumamente estúpido. Harry estuvo casi seguro que Ron se hundió de hombros mostrando que en realidad no había mentido.

-Es tan claro que son hombres – murmuró más para sí misma Hermione y cuando ellos iban a replicar que sí lo eran, ella se les apresuró – No saben nada que la magia funciona muy distinto en el cuerpo de la mujer.

-¿Qué tiene que ver que mi hermana nos obligue a hacer esto? – preguntó Ron mirando casi con odio la gran bandeja con un exquisito plato de pollo salteado con arvejas y arroz. Había un gran vaso con zumo de calabaza, un pocillo lleno de galletas y helado, unos dulces, un pedazo de chocolate, que llevaba en sus manos con cuidado de no poder el equilibro – Su maldita pierna pudo ser reparada por una poción y no seríamos sus esclavos.

-No exageraría tanto – convino Harry ganándose una fulminante mirada de su amigo.

-Es por eso que dije que las mujeres somos distintas – repitió con aprehensión – Los niveles de magia en los hombres siempre es estable, por lo que pueden recibir encantamiento, hechizos y pociones en cualquier día de sus vidas.

Al parecer ellos no habían captado a qué quería llegar, y suspiró pensando que no tendría que explicarles el ciclo básico de magia en el cuerpo de las brujas. Era elemental para cualquier mago saberlo. ¿Acaso no habían tenido clases de… educación sexual?

-En cambio, las mujeres no somos planas en nuestra magia – continuó mirándolos turnadamente – El cuerpo de las mujeres está capacitado para tener hijos. Y el proceso biológico es que… - Se sonrojó avergonzada por tener que hablar de ese tema con ellos. En especial, con su novio – Tiene ciclos. Tiene una etapa en donde ovula… Es cuando tiene un pequeño huevo para que el hombre pueda fecundarlo con su huevo – le dijo a Ron al ver su cara de duda – En esa etapa es cuando la mujer tiene menos magia de lo habitual, para que pueda embarazarse necesita bajar sus niveles – Se aclaró la garganta y se dio cuenta que no era tan difícil como esperaba – Luego viene un tiempo de infertilidad, si es óvulo no es fecundado, donde su magia es normal. Y finalmente, viene cuando debe… desechar de su cuerpo el óvulo no fecundado junto con el endometrio que se había preparado para recibir al embrión. Oh, Ron, el cuerpo de las mujeres prepara como un nido para que el bebé pueda estar en el útero. Si no hay bebé, el nido debe desaparecer – explicó torciendo los ojos, por lo que no puedo ver la sonrisita socarrona de Harry – El cuerpo también se preparó mágicamente. Tuvo que contener su magia, bajar los niveles; y después de todos esos días tiene que liberarse…

-¿Sus niveles de magia son más altos de lo normal? – inquirió Harry viendo adónde iba su amiga con esa explicación.

-Exacto – apremió al muchacho con una mirada como si hubiera sido afortunada por un milagro, aunque de cierta forma lo era. Al menos Harry entendía, pensó la castaña antes de seguir – Sus niveles de magia son exorbitantes. Es cuando pueden hacer los mayores hechizos sin ningún esfuerzo; si presentan emociones tan fuertes como el enojo, la pena o la alegría expresan magia sin varita con mayor facilidad. Su magia no es estable. Por lo que no hay que tener cuidado.

-¿Adónde quieres llegar con toda esta interesante charla? – le preguntó su novio con una voz tan ronca y asustada que daba risa.

Hermione le miró con una sonrisita.

-Cuando las mujeres están en los últimos días se su ciclo, no hay que administrarle ninguna poción o hechizo o encantamiento por ningún motivo. Hay pocas pociones que pueden ser administradas en ellas, pero recientemente se investigan en nuevas fórmulas para no involucrar el nivel de magia – dijo sintiéndose rara al hablar de las mujeres en tercera persona como si ella no fuera una.

-¡Es por eso que tiene que dejar su pierna inmóvil a lo muggle! – exclamó el pelirrojo.

-Bingo – asintió Harry.

Sólo Harry pudo ver la mirada burlona que les dirigía su amiga antes de seguir subiendo la escalera. Agarró con un poco más de fuerza los libros que traía y siguió a paso lento a Ron.

La puerta ya tan conocida para Harry se encontraba cerrada. Hermione llamó sin esperar a que pudiera formular cualquier pensamiento y escucharon como la suave y melodiosa voz de Ginny los invitaba a pasar. Él sabía perfectamente que su voz se oía tan alegre porque estaba disfrutando su venganza.

-Oh, delicioso – se limitó a decir mientras se acomodaba en la cama – La verdad es que me moría de hambre…

-Aquí tienes – dijo Ron dejándole la bandeja encima de sus extendidas piernas y ella torció la boca.

-Perdón, Ron… ¿cómo debías decirme?

-Aquí tiene, su majestad – repuso el pelirrojo conteniendo todas las ganas de contestarle una pesadez. Esas ganas no pasaron desapercibidas por Ginny y ésta comenzó a reír encantada.

-Su majestad, he aquí sus libros – anunció Harry previniendo no hacerla enfadar y rodeó la cama para dejárselos en la mesita de noche.

-Genial. Por fin terminé los deberes de la escuela y ahora me queda demasiado tiempo libre, por lo que necesito entretenerme – Miró fijamente a los ojos verdes del chico, y los abrió de una forma muy victimaria. Funcionó su maniobra de hacerle sentir culpa – Bien. Mientras almuerzo, me gustaría que limpiaran mi escoba y la enceraran. Debe estar un desastre.

-Estoy cansado – replicó Ron fastidiado. Harry le dio un golpe en las costillas enojado y él sólo murmuró – Lo siento, mierda.

-También se han ganado una larga visita a la bodega para buscar aquellas pinturas que deben estar en alguna caja olvidaba por allí. ¿Te acuerdas de ésas con ponys, unicornios y hadas? – preguntó observando a su hermano con una gran sonrisa malévola – Me encantaría verlas de nuevo. Para recordar mis pinturas de hace casi quince años.

-Vamos – anunció sin muchas ganas Ron dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Espera – Harry se dio inmediatamente vuelta, pero vio que Ginny se dirigía a Hermione – Quiero hablar contigo. Y a solas – agregó haciendo alusión a su hermano y Harry.

Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia y Ginny sólo asintió. A Harry le hubiera gustado quedarse un poco más, u oír detrás de la puerta lo que hablarían, pero Ron parecía absorto en la idea de pasarse todo el día cumpliendo las estúpidas órdenes de su hermana, por lo que le tomó el brazo a su amigo, y salieron con rapidez y sin chistar.

Se llevó un trozo de pollo a la boca y lo disfrutó mientras Hermione se dirigía a su cama.

-Debo felicitarte por usar tus cartas tan bien – admitió la castaña recostándose con elegancia.

-A todos podría engañar menos a ti – dijo antes de probar el arroz. Se demoró un par de segundos antes de tragar y poder hablar – Sabes demasiado de mí.

-No has sido muy reservada cuando estás en _aquellos_ días, así que ésta vez no me hayas tapizado el día con quejidos fue una gran pista.

-¿Les dijiste a ellos? – Un brillo se asomó por sus cobijadores ojos castaños.

-La mitad de la verdad. Expliqué todo lo de los niveles de magia en la mujer… Pero no dije que tú estuvieras viviendo ese momento en particular – contestó soportando una carcajada. Vio como Ginny comía tranquila y se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Me disculpas por haber ayudado a Harry en su idea?

-Supongo que él te insistió en que lo ayudarás – dijo en tono un poco cortante.

-Estaba al tanto de tu miedo a la oscuridad, pero no que fuera una fobia… - se excusó apenada.

Entró una suave brisa haciendo que unas campanas de viento que colgaban en la parte superior de la ventana se movieran provocando un sonido muy relajante. Ginny tomó su cabello alborotado y lo enrolló para que pudiera seguir comiendo sin problemas. Vio a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa triste y se alzó de hombros, dándole a entender que no quería hablar del tema de su fobia. Era demasiado intenso y no quería ponerse de mal humor.

La castaña bostezó sonoramente. Habían dormido bastante tarde después de la caída de Ginny. Alrededor de las tres de la madrigada pudieron ir a dormir, ya que los señores Weasley se tragaron a la perfección la actuación teatral de la herida.

-Necesito que me hagas un gran favor – dijo Ginny dejando el plato vacío y vio con ojos brillantes el pocillo con galletas y helado – No aguanto estas tabillas y vendas muggles…

-Supuestamente estás esquinzada… Bien, lo estás – corrigió al ver la mirada que le dirigía – Y no puedes beber ninguna poción porque tu nivel de magia es inestable.

-Vale, lo entiendo. Pero tengo otro plan mejor – Sonrió inocentemente – Me das la poción para reparar ligamentos y músculos, me recupero, me saco esta mierda y después me arreglas sólo con vendas bastante sueltas para que pareciera que aún sigo sin poder caminar.

Abrió los ojos impresionada por la rapidez para pensar de ella. Sin evitarlo dejó salir una carcajada divertida.

-Eres brillante – le dijo poniéndose de pie - ¿Si traigo la poción y le ayudo, me releva de mis funciones como esclava, su majestad?

-Sí… y hasta podrías molestar a Ron y Harry. Podría hacerte mi condesa o duquesa.

-Siempre quise tener esclavos – murmuró desperezándose antes de ir a la cocina y buscar en el botiquín de los Weasley la poción.

**OoOoO**

No se había dado cuenta de cuán culpable se sentía al estar con Ron. Era casi un milagro –o el mayor milagro de Merlín después de la muerte de Voldemort- que su amigo participara en el estúpido y retorcido plan de la noche de terror. Pensaba seriamente que Hermione había usado el _Imperio_ o un tipo de amenazas bastante convincentes para que decidiera ayudar sin traerle mayores problemas. Ron era un amigo que confiaba sin límites cuando sentía que se era honesto con él, y aquello era lo que más molestaba a Harry en ese minuto.

Había valorado la característica de entrega de Ron desde que lo conoció cuando niño. Le creía hasta cuando eran situaciones imposibles y en contra de toda la lógica, había decidido ayudarlo sin pensarlo dos veces. Aunque temiera que era una locura, lo apoyaba. Pero ahora era distinto. Sentía que de cierta forma se había aprovechado de la entrega de su amigo para fines poco sanos e inocentes… Estaba seguro que él veía en todo ese loco plan una forma de molestar a Ginny y darle un empujoncito para estar con ella. Dentro de todas sus bromas y sus advertencias de no acercarse a su hermana, temía que era una simple manera de llamar la atención o pasar el tiempo. Ron confiaba en él y en su maldito plan.

-Me encantaría lanzarle todas estas pinturas en la cabeza para ver si su locura es genética – musitó Ron sacando de sus pensamientos a Harry. El pelirrojo juntó un par de pinturas donde el color rosa y celeste predominaba en demasía – Niñita malcriada.

Hizo una mueca extraña y sus cejas se enarcaron de tal forma que se podían esconder en la melena pelirroja.

-Y más encima está en sus… _días_ – continuó hablando vagamente, como si refunfuñar le sirviera para hacer su labor más rápida y llevadera – Podría estar sana y con el tobillo bueno si… no estuviera… en esas condiciones.

Suspiró tratando de olvidar se aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad. Se prometió a sí mismo no involucrar más a Ron en sus fines estúpidos. Él era el que tenía que pelear para estar con Ginny. Incluso Hermione se veía envuelta en sus locuras más de lo que debería… Tenía que pensar mejor sus próximos movimientos.

Las pinturas que Ginny les había pedido, eran de cuando era pequeña. Ron le había contado camino al garaje que las sacó cuando tenía once años diciendo que era ya una niña escolar, ya que iba a Hogwarts, por lo que no podía seguir con aquellos coloridos cuadros de delfines y unicornios que jugaban con hadas decorando sus paredes.

-Esto lo hace sólo para fastidiar – Ron por fin habló en voz alta y muy dura - ¿Crees que de verdad quiere estos monitos afeminados en su cuarto? – preguntó señalando con obvio rechazo a la pintura en donde un hada de alas moradas iba corriendo junto a un pony amarillo.

-Bueno, por mi culpa quedó en ese estado… Creo que los quiere simplemente para fastidiarme a mí – dijo con una voz ahogada.

-Y de paso a mí.

-Al menos terminaste de sacar las pinturas… Todavía me queda arreglar la cola de la escoba – Harry le dirigió una poco alentadora mirada a la escoba que tenía en sus manos. El mango estaba casi en su totalidad encerado y reluciente, pero la cola de la escoba era un desastre. Faltaba cortar algunos hilillos de paja, lo que era una tarea nada fácil – Si quieres puedes irte – le sugirió.

-No te preocupes, me quedaré – Se apoyó en unos baúles y se cruzó de brazos – Ni loco subo a ver a la chiflada de mi hermana solo…

-Me pregunto si Hermione estaría feliz de oírte tan cobarde – comentó riendo.

Los pasos se los sabía de memoria. Dejar impecable una escoba era casi una de sus mayores habilidades, según él. Había recibido un libro excepcional para hacerlo y había experimentado con casi todas las escobas de su equipo de Quidditch, por lo que cada movimiento era más mecánico y casi no pensaba cuando dejaba de limpiar el mango por última vez y sacaba su varita para cortar los hilillos de paja de la cola. Casi siempre podía mantener toda su mente en otra parte más que en su tarea de mantener una escoba.

-¿Y cómo van Hermione y tú? – preguntó casi por sacar un tema a colación, ya que si no tenía la idea que su culpabilidad volviera con mayor intensidad.

Se escuchó un sonido seco y fuerte. Levantó la vista de la escoba para encontrarse que el baúl en donde Ron apoyaba la espalda, estaba casi cayendo de la mesa donde se encontraba y debido a eso, unas cuentas cajas habían ido a parar directamente al suelo sin piedad.

-Mierda – susurró Ron girándose rápidamente para recoger las cajas y así esconder el enorme rubor de sus mejillas.

La verdad es que él mismo se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta desde hace algunas horas. Con Hermione iban… a un lugar que él desconocía en su totalidad. No iban mal, pero no era normal la incertidumbre que sentía. La amaba muchísimo. Estar lejos de ella por mucho tiempo no era nada agradable y podía pasar horas simplemente escuchándola hablar sobre libros de los que jamás se interesaría en leer, sólo escucharlos con su voz potente. Y estaba seguro que su relación había avanzado más allá de lo que había planeado en un principio. En pocas semanas ya sentía que llevaban años saliendo y que quería más. No en el sentido de pasar más tiempo con ella o besarla más, porque el tiempo que pasaban juntos era suficiente para mantener un equilibrio en sus vidas; pero tenía el extraño sentimiento de querer… o más bien, _desearla_ más.

De antemano fue recogiendo cada caja con sumo cuidado y las dejaba en la esquina libre de la mesa como si tuviera toda la vida en ella. Esperó unos segundos para asegurarse que su garganta no iría a arruinar lo que le diría a Harry.

-Bien – dijo tan atropelladamente, que se notaba a leguas que era mentira. Ron pudo incluso sentir la mirada extrañada de su amigo quemándole la espalda por su actitud tan nerviosa para responder algo que debería ser simple – Muy bien – Se atrevió a decir para salvar la situación, pero su voz sonó débil.

-Er… ¿Seguro? – preguntó Harry alejando su varita de la cola de la escoba sin percatarse que sus cejas se arquearon de incredulidad. Su amigo actuaba demasiado raro. ¿Acaso ocultaba algo?

Lo que le atemorizaba era que el _desearla_ era en todo su significado literal. Desde que había tenido todo el revuelo hormonal de la pubertad, sí había visto el cuerpo de Hermione; y desde que salían juntos, también. En su mente ya se habían compuesto historias demasiado buenas y nada inocentes en diversas ocasiones. Y eran tantas, que ya estaba aburrido que fueran sólo imaginaciones. Quería… que fueran… un poco más vívidas.

En el fondo sabía que aquella etapa de su vida iba a llegar, pero no tan pronto. Se sentía torpe y perdido. No sabía en realidad si sus deseos fueran aceptados por Hermione o si incluso ella misma se había preguntado lo mismo.

Se giró enfrentando la extraña mirada de Harry. Podría haber dicho que sí fácilmente y no haber entrado en todo aquel drama existencial que no molestaba, pero no le urgía vivir ahora mismo. Hizo una mueca poco cómoda al plantearse la perspectiva de tener una charla de iniciación sexual con Harry. No sería para nada sano… Primero, su amigo no debía tener ni idea de eso porque estaba seguro que era virgen. Al menos físicamente virgen, porque de mente era obvio que no. Y segundo, porque si aceptaba que sentía lo mismo por su hermana, le rompía las costillas una por una y sin piedad. No sería sano para ninguno de los dos si tanteara el terreno para una conversación de ese tipo.

-Sí, Harry. Todo va bien con Hermione – dijo un poco más calmado y se sorprendió de oírse tan sincero. De hecho, ni le molestaba decirlo porque era verdad: Iba bien con Hermione -, estamos bien. Después de todo la amo – agregó sintiéndose extremadamente cómodo de declarar su total amor por su castaña.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Harry hizo que riera pensando exactamente en lo que iba a decir.

-¡Qué asco, estás completamente colado por ella! – se quejó cerrando los ojos - ¡La verdad es que no quiero oír esas palabras, guárdalas para cuando estén en un motel!

-He tenido que soportar cómo miras a mi hermana – dijo cruzándose de brazos y alzó la barbilla con pose arrogante. Harry lo miró ya callado y serio – Es peor ver como te la comes con la mirada sin usar lenguaje verbal. Eso si que debería estar censurado.

Entre las nuevas carcajadas de los amigos, cada uno llegó a dos conclusiones después de sus divagaciones.

Ron supo que tendría que darle un poco más de importancia al tema y tendría que hablarlo, o al menos hacérselo saber a Hermione de alguna forma porque no podía ser que él sólo sufriera por un asunto tan… inevitable en la vida de cualquier ser humano.

Harry se decidió a hablar con Ginny con sinceridad. Dejaría de lado su actitud de bromista y la ironía la escondería para dar paso a su odiosa parte miserable que todavía existía en él. Quería pedirle disculpas y dejar en claro qué podía hacer para demostrarle que de verdad la quería.

-Será mejor que termines antes que "Su majestad" nos convierta en gusanos por huir de su aposento – dijo Ron tan convencido, que Harry asintió volviendo a poner atención a la antigua escoba entre sus manos.

**OoOoO**

Su tobillo ya no permanecía hinchado, ni con esa tonalidad rosácea que odiaba ni se doblaba solo al apoyarse en él antes de caminar. Le agradeció a Hermione por la poción y comenzó a dar unos saltitos en la habitación sintiendo como su sangre subía caliente hacia sus mejillas, brazos, cuello, incluso nariz. Estar casi un día sin experimentar el calor que daba la actividad física la hubiera matado. Menos mal que ahora estaba sana.

-¿Qué harás? – preguntó Hermione observándola divertida, pero muy seria. Ginny se dio cuenta que su amiga tenía un muy buen punto - ¿Seguirás haciéndote la enferma o te mostrarás sana a los demás?

-La verdad aún no logro descifrar qué sería lo indicado – dijo vagamente deteniéndose junto a la ventana.

-Sería extraño que pudieras haber tomado la poción si tu magia fuera inestable. Podríamos apelar a un milagro… - Se rió al ver la cara poco agradable de su amiga – Oye, no me mires así. Al fin y al cabo, un esquince en las mejores condiciones puede durar una semana, como mínimo. Incluso más semanas.

-Realmente odio que me hagan actuar de esta manera – musitó pensativa y chasqueó la lengua como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo – Me hacen actuar como una pobre dama herida – Se giró con tanta gracia, que Hermione se preguntó cómo podía ser tan femenina y tan armas de tomar a la vez - ¿Me ayudas a ponerme las vendas?

Mientras Hermione enrollaba varias veces la gasa blanca en el frágil tobillo de la pelirroja, acordaron decir que se había quitado las tablillas para inmovilizar debido a que hacía mucho calor y sudaba mucho en la zona del pie. Era fácil confabular una falsa historia para encubrir un hecho para ambas. Estaban muy habituadas a hacerlo desde que se habían hecho amigas hacía pocos años. Para escapar de sus hermanos, para salir sin que su madre molestara o leer novelas de corte romántico tan desbordado, que debían ocultar qué hacían en las tardes algunos veranos atrás. Les era casi familiar y divertido hacerlo, aunque Hermione siempre se sorprendía de la habilidad de mentir de Ginny. Estaba casi segura que era una mitómana, y no cualquiera, si no que la mayor mitómana de todo el mundo.

Por un momento se sintió realmente culpable por haber ocasionado que estuviera con el tobillo doblado. Jamás sabía que su simple miedo a la oscuridad era una fobia. Se había negado desde un principio a la idea de Harry porque tenía toda la idea que su amiga se pondría una fiera y su vida se vería en peligro por el poder vengativo de Ginny, pero si hubiera sabido que era fóbica a la oscuridad, nunca habría aceptado ayudar a Harry.

'_¿Desde cuándo le tiene fobia a la oscuridad?'_ se preguntó antes de morderse la lengua para evitar materializar sus palabras en voz alta. Ginny parecía no querer hablar del tema. Una de las tantas cosas que había aprendido al poco tiempo de ser amiga de ella, era que tocar sus debilidades la fastidiaba. No le gustaba que la vieran débil ni dócil. Había escuchado muy pocas veces, y en los momentos de angustia de la pelirroja, sus historias de cómo enfrentaba sus miedos sin demostrarlos. Haber vivido entre hermanos hombres y ser la menor, la había hecho tener miedo de sus propias debilidades. Y estaba segura que si le preguntaba desde cuándo era fóbica a la oscuridad, podría exiliarla de su cuarto de por vida.

Tres golpecitos no muy rítmicos interrumpieron justo cuando Hermione amarraba la punta de la gasa, finalizando de poner una muy convincente venda en el tobillo de Ginny.

-Adelante – dijo Ginny tendiéndose en la cama y puso una cara abatida, dejando al olvido su gran sonrisa.

-Ya terminamos – Harry abrió la puerta, pero se quedó en el umbral doblado – Aquí traigo sus pinturas, su majestad – informó reincorporándose ya con las cuatro pinturas en sus manos.

-¿También mi escoba está lista, verdad? – preguntó sin moverse ni un poco de su posición.

-Sí… Su majestad.

-Genial.

Harry se quedó en medio del cuarto sin decir nada, pareciera que estuviera esperando instrucciones para hacer algo más. Sin embargo, Ginny fue la única que pudo ver que la mirada de él quería decirle algo más. Quería decirle algo que no podía decirlo en frente de Hermione, estaba segura.

-Hermione… ya eres libre – Ginny giró su rostro hacia su amiga y alzó las cejas sugestivamente – Estoy segura que mi hermano puede tener un descanso muy largo si quieres estar con él.

-No me complacería nada más – dijo lanzándole una extraña mirada a ambos. ¿Por qué iban a quedarse a solas cuando Ginny estaba realmente enfadada con él? – Nos vemos luego – se despidió antes de irse, cuidando de dejar la puerta cerrada.

-Supongo que no te quedarías aquí mirándome con aquella cara de pescado si no quisieras decirme algo – dijo la pelirroja usando un tono apagado y bastante frío.

-Supones bien…

Ver aquella pose tan tranquila y esa mirada tan penetrante, pero calmada a la vez hizo que sus venas se llenaran de rabia. Él era el culpable que hubiera pasado la peor noche de su vida. Entre sus peores momentos se encuentran el diario de Tom Riddle y la ida al ministerio en su cuarto año. Pero esto era… diferente. Una persona a quien quería mucho le había hecho pasar a propósito una noche donde tuvo que soportar su miedo a la oscuridad. ¿Y podía estar allí plantado en su cuarto sin siquiera un atisbo de culpa? Podía aceptar eso de su hermano, quien estaba segura que fue engañado para participar; y de Hermione, que se vio forzada a ayudarlo; pero… de Harry…

-Seré sincero – dijo después de aclarar su garganta y perforó con su mirada a la pelirroja – Ante nada, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de la noche y por tu accidente. No tenía idea que le tenías fobia a la oscuridad, en serio – Su voz sonó decidida, pero a la vez tan suave como si no le costara para nada decir esas palabras. Estaba diciendo la verdad – Y también preguntarte qué es lo que quieres que haga.

La esencia, de un aroma a exquisita madera y tan varonil, invadió el cuarto haciendo que moviera la cabeza negativamente, tratando de mantenerse alerta. Realmente odiaba que su maldita mente adolescente estuviera tan feliz de tenerlo allí, de poder olerlo y hasta la posibilidad de tocarlo. Tenía que pensar con la mente fría.

Abrió la boca para contestarle, pero Harry se le adelantó. En el fondo sabía que lo atacaría y no le daría una respuesta satisfactoria, por lo que seguiría intentándolo. Merlín, tendría que hablar con sinceridad.

-No quiero hacerte daño – Hizo un movimiento lento y pausado, pero no dio un paso. Vio como la pelirroja se mordía los labios nerviosa – Si hubiera sabido que le tenías miedo a la oscuridad, créeme que jamás hubiera hecho aquella noche de terror y no estarías con el tobillo esquinzado.

-No se nota… - murmuró sentándose y se cruzó de brazos tratando que sus brazos firmes impidieran que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo que lo hacía en ese mismo instante.

-Lo sabes.

-Mira, muchas veces dudé si alguna vez sabías que existía. Y si de verdad me querías cuando terminaste conmigo. Así que, no lo sé – dijo a la defensiva.

Sus ojos verdes la hicieron removerse incómoda. No le había creído ninguna palabra y estaba bien, porque ni ella se las creía. Habían salido tan aterciopeladas y ágiles de sus labios como todas las mentiras que decía en su vida. Siempre se protegía y tenía miedo de seguir sufriendo. Le costaba aceptarlo, pero tenía que aceptar sus debilidades y… ser sincera de una vez por todas.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que él había recurrido a planes desesperados porque ella le había dado una solución desesperada. En vez de flores, chocolates, un paseo por el bosque o una tarjeta con un dibujo de un oso; había preferido una noche de terror. Odiaba ese tipo de cosas, pero… no estaban _tan_ mal. Quería originalidad, no las cursilerías de siempre. Quería ver que Harry hiciera algo por su propia cuenta y que ella lo disfrutara. Deseaba poder abrazarlo, poner sus dedos en su cabello, poder recorrer lentamente su espalda, darle cortos besos a la punta de su nariz e introducir su lengua en su boca. Sí, quería estar con él y ella con su estúpida actitud defensiva lo arruinaba. Ella misma se hacía más infeliz de lo que podría ser.

Suspiró hondamente y sonrió sintiendo como unas cosquillas se dirigían de su garganta hasta su nariz. Tenía que hablar con la verdad.

-Vale, me descubriste, estaba jugando el papel de la víctima – admitió mirándolo fijamente. Se alzó de hombros y Harry sólo asintió esperando a que continuara – Sé que no quieres hacerme daño, y yo tampoco te lo haría… aunque mucho de lo que hago te duela – Desvió su mirada hacia sus manos que jugaban nerviosas – Y muchas de mis actitudes son incomprensibles… Pero tienen fundamento, incluso las justifico: Todo lo que hago es porque te… quiero mucho – Maldijo mentalmente que su cara se haya tornado color tomate y continuó hablando – Ya hablamos del tema. De verdad me heriste y quería probarte, de cierta forma. Necesito que me demuestres de la manera más genuina que no nos haremos más daño de nuevo.

Se veía y oía hermosa, casi como un ángel. Parpadeó sorprendido de escuchar que su voz era libre de sarcasmo o de veneno, que la broma estaba lejos y que la frialdad se había ido. Su voz era melodiosa, se quebraba por decir lo que de verdad decía y era tan sincera que lo intoxicaba. Adoraba escucharla decir todo eso. Pudo sentir como su corazón daba un latido más fuerte cuando dijo que lo quería. Necesitaba oírlo. Necesitaba saber que todo lo que había estado haciendo no era sólo un juego ni pasatiempo de verano, si no que valía la pena.

De pronto se sintió como si fuera él mismo. Ya no jugaba el papel del chistoso, ni el planificador, ni el serio… Estaba siendo él. Y ella era su Ginny. La misma con quien pasaba tardes en el lago, la misma a la que besaba el los párpados, entrelazaban sus manos, recorría con su dedo su perfil, hablaba sobre cualquier tema, reía a carcajadas por sus ocurrencias, y la misma que le dijo que nunca se había rendido porque si era ella misma podría atraer su atención. Ella siempre atraía su atención, siendo ella misma o incluso el papel de calculadora e impenetrable.

-No sé cómo hacerlo. Es difícil… - dijo atreviéndose a caminar hacia la cama.

-Cuando dije que no quería cursilerías, me refería a que no quiero que me digas en las formas más típicas y aburridas que quieres estar conmigo – Cerró los ojos para evitar que más lágrimas se acumularan y cayeran. Sonrió pensando que siempre que hablaba de temas tan sensibles, se ponía llorona, y la ironía es que había aprendido a no llorar para evitar las burlas de sus hermanos – Dime de la forma que tú quieres, cómo tú quieras, a tu manera… No a la manera de películas de terror o salidas forzadas. Quiero ver al verdadero Harry convenciéndome de que si estoy con él… Bueno, digamos que me convenza por qué es la mejor opción que tengo – Lanzó una carcajada ahogada por sus esfuerzos de no llorar.

-Parece que no puedes dejar de bromear en cualquier momento – comentó llegando hasta su lado y se detuvo a contemplar como la luz del sol hacía que el pelo de Ginny se viera más rojo de lo normal - ¿Y a quién debo convencer?... ¿A ti o a la bromista Ginny o la vengativa?

-A todas – respondió abriendo los ojos y se tensó al notar lo cerca que estaba – Tienes que convencer a cada Ginny con tu última oportunidad.

-¿Me das alguna pista de lo que les gustaría que hiciera? – El aroma de flores inundó todos sus sentidos y se fue inclinando mientras pronunciaba cada palabra.

-Tienes que averiguarlo tú mismo y confiar en tus… habilidades – dijo perdiéndose en lo verde que eran los ojos del muchacho.

Pudo comprobar que sus pestañas largas estaban húmedas. Sus ojos estaban levemente rojos y aguados. Sus pecas seguían intactas en todas sus mejillas y parecían ser incluso más. Su nariz perfecta respiraba agitadamente. Sus labios se entreabrían sin siquiera darse cuenta y la cálida respiración de la muchacha lo golpeó como si no hubiera nada más que ella en el mundo.

Ginny dio un respingo al pensar hace cuánto que no estaban tan cerca y tan concientes de éste hecho. Estaba segura que si se acercaba un poco más, podría pegar su oreja en su pecho para poder oír los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

-Demuéstrame por qué eres mi única opción – dijo más para sí misma que para él. Se sorprendió de haberse dado cuenta que lo amaba de una forma insospechada. Harry era su gran amor, y de eso estaba segura – Mí única opción… - repitió bajando la voz al sentir como la mirada de Harry se centraba en el movimiento de sus labios.

Sin poder soportar más aquella tentación, acortó la distancia. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Harry al sentir que sus labios estaban unidos completamente. Había olvidado cuán suaves y exquisitos eran. La sensación de aturdimiento que tenía por todo el aroma de Ginny, ahora lo llenaba y no quería que finalizara jamás. Sintió como las largas pestañas de la pelirroja le hacían cosquillas en las mejillas, y dejaban constancia que había querido llorar. Que imbéciles habían sido. Él jamás le haría daño. La amaba.

Por primera vez dejó de pensar en el siguiente movimiento del plan para dejarse llevar por lo que hacía tanto tiempo quería. Sus labios capturaron a los tímidos de Harry para comenzar un juego ávido y acompasado. Pronto sintió como sus labios estaban cálidos, y el calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Intercambiaron aquel agradable calor en su acompasado beso hasta que el fuego se extinguió, y mientras se separaban, ambos sonreían con los ojos chispeantes.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por sus reviews. La verdad es que me entretiene mucho leerlos y responderlos en los pocos momentos de libertad que tengo. Perdón si me demoro en responder (y también a los que no tienen cuenta en el sitio, porque no puedo responderles por aquí, ya que está prohibido) o en actualizar, pero es fin de año y mi mente vaga entre química, trigonometría y la pérdida de la metafísica en el ser humano. Y es quizás por eso que en el fic se puede notar un cambio tan drástico en el principio al final. Mi mente me juega malas pasadas.

Bueno, sin alargar más esta pobre nota, sólo queda decir que quedan dos capítulos y el fic se termina. Recuerden que en un principio dije que tendría la misma extensión que su antecesor, _"Yo soy tú y tú eres yo"._ Además, hablando de este capítulo en especial, me sentí tan realizada de poner un beso sincero entre Harry y Ginny… Extrañaba algo de romanticismo a final de cuentas.

Sin más, espero recibir sus comentarios de todo tipo enviando un review apretando el botón _GO_ de abajo y que estén muy bien.

Muchas gracias por leer, hasta la próxima!


	8. Fantasía sexual con el hurón

**Advertencia:**** Ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece y lo hago sin fines de lucro. Sólo quería recordarles que este fic es para mayores de 13 o 14 años porque tiene temáticas (o más bien, una temática) no apta para todas las edad. Ah, y que si a veces se me pasa la mano con algunas expresiones que usa Ron, lo dije en el principio del fic. Y eso. Espero que les guste el capítulo :).**

Capítulo 8: 'Fantasía sexual con el hurón'

La mirada de Harry era de alegría pura. Y amor. Ella no pudo evitar de sonreír sabiendo que después lamentaría el dolor en los músculos de su rostro por su muestra de felicidad máxima. Era algo conocido y a la vez extraño saberse querida con esa mirada verde que la examinaba atentamente. Muchas veces había visto a hombres o mujeres que miraban así a su pareja, y le daba ganas de vomitar por ver lo patético y abstraídos del mundo que parecían, pero sólo podía aceptar esa mirada de Harry. Y estaba segura que ella lo miraba muchas veces así. O al menos, cuando se lo permitía, porque no quería lucir como una estúpida. Sólo podía lucir como una estúpida ante él. A la vez, era extraño porque parecía que esa mirada provenía de una época lejana, casi inverosímil de su vida.

Sin saber cómo, sus manos se encontraron antes que pudieran siquiera en analizar el movimiento, y sus dedos comenzaron a acariciarse como si hubieran esperado largo tiempo para hacerlo.

-Con que debo ser original a mi manera… - dijo Harry con muchas palabras estancadas en su mente, pero sin querer realizarlas. Iba a arruinar el momento.

-Sí, tu última oportunidad – Ginny se mordió el labio inferior dudosa de agregar algo. Después de unos breves segundos volvió a tomar la palabra -. También quería… advertirte que no hagas nada cursi. Y los límites son: Nada de chocolates con forma de corazón, peluches suavecitos que tienen un corazón en sus manos; y, excursiones en plena oscuridad, lanzarme de un acantilado, llevarme a nadar con tiburones o cocodrilos – finalizó agradeciendo que su rostro, caluroso y sonrosado, parecía hacer vuelto a la normalidad al haber cambiado de tema.

-Vale. Mensaje captado – Harry rió torpemente.

Su dedo pulgar recorrió toda la blanca y suave palma de la pequeña mano de Ginny. Empezó a dar pequeños círculos mientras los dedos de la pelirroja se aferraban casi con necesidad y gusto a los suyos.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna idea? – preguntó la muchacha apartando su mirada de la apretada venda de su tobillo, para mirarlo.

-Muchas, y las cuales no tendrás el placer de oír – contestó sonriendo.

-Que caballero – murmuró enarcando las cejas, haciéndose la ofendida.

-Por supuesto, un caballero no tiene memoria.

-Creo que estás robando mi estilo de bromas…

-¿Eso crees?

-No lo creo, lo sé – confirmó antes de reírse.

**OoOoO**

Bajó las escaleras abanicándose con las manos porque hacía demasiado calor. Pasó junto a la cocina pensando que haber hecho pollo al horno había sido una pésima idea, el calor en la casa era insufrible y para peor, era húmedo.

Encontró a Ron sentado en la pequeña escalinata del cobertizo. Se quedó unos segundos observando su desordenado cabello rojo moverse por la poca, pero agradable brisa que refrescaba. También se fijo en su ancha espalda. Suspiró sintiéndose demasiado tentada a examinar con detalle como su camisa de algodón se le pegaba un poco al cuerpo y marcaba su increíble espalda. A pesar de ser larguirucho, sí tenía qué mostrar. Pensó cómo sería verlo por delante. Su pecho. _'Parezco una acosadora sexual'_ se dijo molesta, aunque eso no quitó para nada su entusiasmo.

-¿Cansado? – Avanzó y le desordenó el pelo cariñosamente. El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza y le sonrió. Sus ojos celestes se entrecerraron debido al sol.

-Bastante – respondió levantando su brazo y tomó cariñosamente la mano de la chica, de pie a su lado – No todos los días tienes a una hermana dictadora.

-Al menos es una dictadora piadosa… Te dio un descanso.

Ron la tiró levemente para que ella se sentara. Hermione bajó dos de las escaleras y se agachó para sentarse, pero él la tiró nuevamente. Murmurando algo inaudible entendió el mensaje de su novio y se sentó en las piernas de éste.

-Eso quiere decir que tengo tiempo para tenerte conmigo.

-Vaya, no sabía que estuvieras tan desesperado para decirme eso – comentó alzando una ceja.

-El pésimo sarcasmo de Ginny es contagioso – dijo antes de besarla.

Se quedaron así por un buen rato. Las manos de Ron se dirigieron entre tocar los cabellos de Hermione como si fueran seda y recorrer su espalda, hasta posesionarse de la parte baja de ésta como si se fuera a escapar. Ella inclinó la cabeza para recibir más cómodamente los cálidos labios de Ron y sus dedos se deslizaron para jugar con el pelo color rojo.

Fue extraño hacerse consciente de lo grande y cálida que era la mano de Ron en su espalda, presionándola para estar más cerca de él. Parecía como si no pudieran dejar su lugar jamás y ni ella quería que su mano dejara de estar allí. A pesar que ella estuviera sentada de lado en sus piernas, tuviera que girar el cuello para atrapar la boca de él y poseer aquella presión que él ejercía con su mano en la parte baja de su espalda; sería incómodo si no fuera con él.

Sin saber cómo los labios de Ron dejaron de danzar con los de ella, y fueron a parar al lóbulo de su oreja. No pudo reprimir un ahogado ruidito de su garganta cuando él le dio una corta mordida allí.

Cuando abrió los ojos, su mirada bajó sin siquiera pensarlo. _'Mierda, la camisa sí que se le marca en el pecho'_ pensó antes que sus manos fueran a dar en su pecho y lo empezaron con lentitud, tocando lo duro y cálido que era. Se sintió de alguna forma invitada a seguir recorriéndolo, a seguir de esa forma.

No supieron cuántos segundos, minutos habían transcurrido. Estaban en su propio mundo. Siguieron disfrutando de aquellas nuevas, pero un poco conocidas sensaciones por mucho tiempo más hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos cafés se enfocaron en las pupilas celestes chispeantes.

Se separaron tan lento que pudieron sentir como el calor de sus cuerpos se iba disipando de a poco. El contacto visual jamás se perdió. Ambos trataban de leerse a través de sus miradas y a la vez agradecían no tener idea de cómo usar _Legeremancia._ Pero aunque ya no estaban besándose, la energía magnética no se perdió y la mano de Hermione que reposaba en su pierna recibió feliz a la de él.

-Er… - La muchacha no sabía qué decir. Ideas difusas y sentimientos arremolinados la confundían, y no era fácil aclarar todo cuando los dedos trazaban formas imaginarias el revés de su palma.

-No sé cómo decirlo – musitó Ron con vergüenza de iniciar el tema, pero tenía que hacerlo. Hermione era su novia y la amaba.

-¿Qué? – preguntó la castaña aliviada de no tener que hablar después de lo sucedido.

-Te amo – contestó esbozando una breve sonrisa.

-Creí que ya estaba solucionado… Yo también te amo – Sin querer su voz salió chillona por el nerviosismo.

-No es eso – Bajó su vista hacia la menuda mano de la castaña y siguió trazando dibujos con su dedo pulgar. ¿Cómo podría decirle que quería más?... ¿Cómo expresarle que la amaba tanto que sentía y quería compartir más? – Es tan difícil decirlo.

-Puedo esperar – dijo sin evitar sonreír y con la mano libre acarició su nuca.

-No sabes cuán feliz me hace que tengas paciencia… - comentó aún pensativo. Necesitaba ordenar las palabras para decírselo. Ciertamente no podía lanzarle la bomba de pronto. Tenía que elegir con precaución lo que diría. ¿Por qué mierda era tan difícil a su novia que quería tener sexo? Le desesperaba tener que pensar tanto, pero en el fondo lo entendía. Era un paso muy importante – Me gustaría tener un poco de tiempo para poder descifrar cómo decírtelo.

Él lucía bastante nervioso y exhausto, pero no menos guapo ni encantador. Su mano dejó de acariciar su nuca y se dirigió a su mejilla sonrosada. Con un dedo recorrió las pecas esparcidas en las mejillas y nariz, para luego detenerse en la barbilla dudosa. Su mirada la tranquilizaba, pero no podía dejar de preguntarle.

-¿Es positivo o negativo? – Él enarcó las cejas confundido por su pregunta y ella aclaró – Que me pidas tiempo. ¿Es bueno o malo?

-Todo depende – respondió con aire misterioso.

No volvieron a conversar. Tenían la idea que ya habían hablado demasiado y que si trataran de iniciar otro tema, sería muy incómodo. Y en el silencio acompañado por la suave brisa que hacía que el calor no fuera tan pesado, se agradecían por no decir nada.

La mano de Hermione siguió recorriendo las pecas del rostro de Ron y el dedo pulgar de Ron ya era un experto dibujando en el dorso de la mano de Hermione.

En poco tiempo el pelirrojo cerró los ojos y luego comenzó a roncar sonoramente. Hermione trató de aguantar la risa por el poco sexy ruido que salía de su boca y lo miró con ternura. Al parecer sí estaba muy cansado por cumplir todas las órdenes de Su Majestad Ginny.

Se encontraba tan absorta contemplando como el pecho de Ron subía y bajaba acompasadamente, que no oyó los pasos discretos de Harry.

-¿Puedo interrumpir? – inquirió Harry en el umbral de la puerta.

Ella se reclinó para poder ver que era él. Asintió con la cabeza sonriendo y con lentitud se levantó de las piernas del pelirrojo. Lamentó tener que soltar la mano de Ron y sintió como la piel del dorso de su mano derecha le hacía cosquillas por los imaginarios dibujos que hace poco él hacía.

Harry caminó hasta ella frunciendo el ceño al escuchar los ronquidos de su amigo.

-¿Ya se quedó dormido?

-Ginny lo agotó – dijo riendo. Vio la gran sonrisa del muchacho y preguntó - ¿Qué ocurrió allá arriba?

-Se cuenta el santo, pero no el milagro…

-¡Vamos, Harry! – le pidió curiosa.

-Me fue bastante bien. Aclaramos nuestras diferencias y quedamos en que tengo mi última oportunidad.

-Eso es genial – dijo contenta.

Su amigo siguió sonriendo, pero era de forma diferente. No era de felicidad ni enamoramiento como la de pocos segundos atrás. Era una sonrisa que ella misma había visto a Ginny usarla muchas veces con para manipularla, o pedirle un favor, como su amiga le decía. ¡Era la sonrisa de manipulación!

-Espera – Tomó aire y para seguir hablando exaltada – Estás sonriendo como Ginny. ¿Qué quieres pedirme?

-Eres mi mejor amiga, Hermione – empezó a decir juntando las manos, como si estuviera rezando, pero en forma de ruego – Necesito que alguien tan inteligente como tú me ayude a sorprender a Ginny.

-La última vez, Ginny tuvo un accidente y casi le causamos más trauma a la oscuridad – dijo sin caer en las palabras del chico.

-Pero ya no haré nada peligroso…

-No te voy a seguir ayudando en esto. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque verás a tus mejores amigos felices y juntos, además que te dejaré en paz – respondió tan resueltamente que Hermione crispó la boca dudosa si creerle o no – Prometo no pedirte favores en mucho tiempo… Por favor – Suspiró y se agachó un poco – Te juro que soy capaz de ponerme en rodillas y rogarte.

Hermione rompió a reír por las locuras de su amigo. Con un movimiento de la mano le pidió que recuperara la postura y se tranquilizó para poder hablar, bastante seria.

-Con tal que no haya nada truculento ni peligroso en tu plan… ¿Cuál sería la idea?

-Oh, Hermione, eres la mujer más increíble del mundo después de Ginny – Harry se acomodó los lentes - ¿Por qué no vamos adentro para discutir el plan de acción? Es riesgoso decir algo frente a Ron.

-¿Aunque duerma? – Se giró para ver de espaldas a su novio ladeado, con la cabeza apoyada en la madera que sostenía el pasamanos y roncando.

-Ron no es tan inocente.

Entraron a la casa después de lanzarle una última mirada al pelirrojo.

**OoOoO**

-_Oh, Hermione, eres la mujer más increíble del mundo después de Ginny_ – dijo Harry tan emocionado que ella sonrío divertida - _¿Por qué no vamos adentro para discutir el plan de acción? Es riesgoso decir algo frente a Ron._

-¿Qué ocurre, Arnold? – preguntó dándose vuelta para ver a su mascota dando saltos para golpearle en la pantorrilla. La pequeña criatura de color rosa y peluda volvió a pegarle y dio un pequeño gemido suplicante, muy adorable para cualquier que lo hubiera escuchado – Déjame seguir escuchando… - le dijo mientras lo tomaba y le hacia cariño en la parte superior de su cuerpo con un dedo.

-_Ron no es tan inocente_ – Se escuchó la voz de Harry y después unos pasos entrando.

Dejó a Arnold en el marco de la ventana y suspiró mirando el cielo.

Desde que era pequeña estaba a escuchar las conversaciones que tenía su familia en el porche. Aunque no pudiera ver debido al techito que lo cubría, sí era privilegiada por ser la primera ventana encima y oía todo con claridad. Así fue como se enteró que su madre quería comprarle una escoba a Ron por ser elegido prefecto cuando pasó a quinto año. Su mamá se oía muy feliz y orgullosa.

Se sentía mucho mejor después de hablar hablado con Harry. Un peso se le había ido de los hombros y podía pensar con más claridad. Había sido por fin sincera, bueno, ambos habían sido sinceros desde hacía mucho tiempo que no lo eran.

La única conclusión que le venía a la mente era que estar enamorada de Harry Potter siempre iba a ser difícil. Él ya por si era un hombre diferente y complicado en su propia manera de ser. Pero así lo quería. Fuera extraño, peleador, muy protector, despistado, extremista, con un genio terrible, cariñoso, adorable, tierno, sabía cuando callar en el momento necesario, dar el abrazo justo, elocuente, con ideas bastante locas, inteligente, con exceso de confianza y con un complejo de héroe que a ratos le atraía y otros la desesperaba. Lo amaba tal como era y él a ella.

-Estoy pensando en Harry… - dijo observando como Arnold volvía a darle golpecitos, ahora en su codo que reposaba en el marco, para atraer su atención. Cuando escuchó el nombre del chico, él frunció el ceño y bufó - ¿Por qué te molesta que piense en él? – Le empezó a hacer cariño con un dedo. Ginny adoraba sentir el suave pelaje de Arnold – Tienes que aceptar que me gusta… aunque me haya hecho sufrir mucho – agregó al ver la cara de su mascota y rió – Pero así es el amor. Hay altos y bajos. Él también ha sufrido – Arnold dejó de bufar, pero se ladeó mirando hacia el horizonte mostrándose aún enfadado – No sé qué te molesta más: Que hable de Harry o que hable como una adolescente enamorada.

Miró por unos breves instantes a Arnold y pensó en algo.

-Acabo de darme cuenta – musitó y él la vio confundido – Gracias por darme una gran idea, pequeño – Sonrió alegre y le guiñó un ojo. Arnold abrió los ojos sorprendidos y emitió un ruidito agudo de protesta – Oh, vamos, si no planeara algo, no sería yo… Te dejaré la ventana abierta para que te llegue algo de brisa. Supongo que tienes calor con tanto pelo.

Se dirigió a la puerta escuchando las protestas de su mascota y salió dando saltitos cortos mientras caminaba. Arnold sólo suspiró rindiéndose porque sabría que su dueña no cambiaría de idea.

Ginny volvió poco después con unos frascos de colores vibrantes y fuertes.

-Los gemelos me dejaron bastante cargamento – dijo buscando entre su baúl donde guardaba algunas de las cosas que llevaba a Hogwarts y no las usaba en el verano. Sacó su caldero y lo dejó en el escritorio – Esto será muy divertido.

Arnold miró con atención y sin hacer ruido cómo su dueña combinaba los líquidos de los frascos con cuidado. Primero usó el de color azul eléctrico, después uno fucsia, los revolvió e vacío por completo otro lleno de pelotitas amarillas. Nuevamente revolvió la mezcla en el caldero y buscó en el escritorio un libro. Abrió uno grande y desgastado, pasó rápidamente las hojas y sonrió al encontrar lo que quería. Volvió a revolver tres veces en el sentido de las manillas del reloj y dijo unas palabras, como de un encantamiento, apuntando con su varita el caldero. La mezcla burbujeó.

Volvió al baúl y extrajo un frasco limpio.

Con un movimiento de su varita, la mezcla, que era de un color verde tornasol, salió en un grueso hilo para introducirse en el frasco hasta llenarlo.

-Esto será un pequeño recordatorio para que Harry sepa que sigo siendo la misma siempre – dijo mostrándole el frasco a Arnold - ¿Tú crees que con éste calor Harry se de una ducha antes de la cena? – Él dio un salto como afirmación – Entonces, pequeño mío, tienes una cita conmigo para ver el espectáculo de la noche…

La pelirroja se río y Arnold la miró aún sin entender. Ella salió con el frasco en la mano y antes de cerrar la puerta, se cercioró que no hubiera nadie en las escaleras que la pudiera ver caminando, ya que estaba supuestamente con su venda inmovilizando su tobillo esquinzado. Lo único que sabía la diminuta y rosa criatura, es que algo le haría a Harry y él lo disfrutaría.

**OoOoO**

-¿Puedes colocar los vasos, Ron? – pregunto la señora Weasley mientras levantaba la tapa de la olla y vio cómo iba el guiso.

-Claro.

-¿Y qué planes tienen para mañana?

-La verdad no sé qué harán los otros, pero yo iré en la mañana a mi casa para buscar algo de ropa – dijo Hermione contando cuántos platos había en la gran torre encima de la mesa - ¿Los gemelos vienen?

-No sé, pero deja dos platos allí por si acaso… - Señaló la mujer al lado de los tarros de sal y pimienta.

Ron estiró bien el mantel y colocó los vasos al lado derecho de cada puesto. Cuando Hermione puso un plato en el puesto al que Ron había colocado el vaso, él le sonrió y le pellizcó la mejilla cariñosamente.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe mañana?

-No, está bien. Será muy rápido, así que no tienes por qué molestarte – Se frotó la mejilla e hizo un mohín – Odio que me pellizques.

-Por eso lo hago – Le sacó la lengua y fue a buscar más vasos para los puestos restantes.

Mientras seguía en su tarea de colocar los platos, suspiró. Realmente odiaba mentirle de esa forma a Ron, pero no podía decirle que iba a buscar lo necesario para el último plan de Harry. La mataría porque sería ayudarlo para que Ginny terminara en San Mungo esta vez. Aunque no era nada malo, ya que el plan de su amigo era mucho menos activo que el anterior. Incluso ella misma lo había aprobado la primera vez que lo había leído semanas atrás cuando él le pasó un papel con sus ideas en un principio.

Pasos apresurados se escucharon y vieron como la larga melena de la menor de los Weasley ondeaba con cada zancada que daba.

-Creí que era Harry – dijo la señora Weasley.

-Él se está duchando – respondió ocultando la gran carcajada al imaginarse el momento en que pasara el jabón en su rostro. Avanzó hasta la mesa y dejó a Arnold junto a su plato.

-¿No le vas a decir nada, mamá? – Ron dejó los vasos que traía en la mesa y vio como su madre negaba con la cabeza sin saber a lo que se refería - ¡Está caminando cuando estaba gravemente enferma!

-Hoy se me terminó el período y mamá me trajo la poción para curarme el esquince – contestó mirándolo triunfante - ¿Acaso quieres más información?

-No, que asco – murmuró haciendo una mueca divertida y todas se rieron.

-Me alegro que estés mejor – dijo Hermione tratando de obviar las rojas orejas de su novio y se miraron cómplices. Ginny le guiñó un ojo – Ahora podrás dejar a tu hermano libre.

-Claro… - Se puso detrás de su madre, no era tan baja como ella y su mentón sobrepasaba su hombro, por lo que vio la cena. Hizo un sonido de gusto al oler el guiso – Así tienen tiempo para ponerse al día en su relación.

-No molestes a tu hermano – le advirtió su madre golpeando con un cucharón de madera el borde de una olla – Es horrible que se molesten por sus novias… o novios, en tu caso – agregó sintiendo la dura mirada de su hija.

En ese momento bajó el señor Weasley y saludó a todos, pidiendo disculpas por no haber estado en la gran parte del día, pero aún tenía problemas en el ministerio. Vio a su hija sin la venda en el tobillo y le preguntó si se sentía mejor.

-Por supuesto que no, ahora ya no nos tendrá de esclavos personales – contestó Ron causando que Ginny le lanzara una mirada asesina. Su padre le preguntó a qué se refería – Tu pequeña hija me ha tratado como un sirviente todo el día. Por lo menos yo estoy muy feliz que pueda caminar.

-Sólo pedía un poco de ayuda… Gracias a que ustedes me asustaron en las escaleras…

-No fue nuestra culpa que seas una miedosa.

-Miedosa tu abuela.

-¡Ginevra, tienen la misma abuela y no se permite insultarla! – replicó molesta la señora Weasley.

-¿Las cosas mejorarán en el ministerio? – inquirió Hermione acercándosele al señor Weasley mientras los hermanos seguían discutiendo en voz baja.

-Eso espero. Perkins iniciará un nuevo tratamiento en San Mungo, así que si va todo bien, en un mes volverá – contestó agradecido de no tener que escuchar las niñerías de sus hijos.

Los gritos de Ron y Ginny fueron interrumpidos por otro mucho más sonoro, ronco y grave.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Podría decirse que hasta los vasos vibraron con tal grito. Vinieron seguidas de palabras amortiguadas donde sólo se distinguían blasfemias.

-¿Ése no fue Harry? – preguntó la señora Weasley luego que las palabras acaloradas bajaran de volumen hasta ser inaudibles. Se limpió las manos en el delantal y avanzó hasta las escaleras – Ciertamente era él porque el grito vino del baño.

Pasaron un poco más observándose consternados. Ginny se encogió de hombros cuando la llama que calentaba la olla comenzó a emitir un sonido abrasador.

Se sentaron en la mesa en completo silencio. Al menos hasta que Ron sirvió jugo en cada vaso y empezaron a hablar sobre la visita de Harry y Ron a la Academia de Aurores el lunes siguiente. Acordaron que el señor Weasley los acompañaría, pero sólo podría ser gestor financiero de su hijo y representarlo a él; no a Harry.

-… No creo que haya mayor problema. Son mayores de edad, después de todo – repuso el señor Weasley bebiendo otro sorbo de jugo. Se escucharon algunos pasos desde la escalera – Es mera formalidad, ya saben, lo típico-

-¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASÓ? – gritó Ron botando el jugo por la boca y se tapó la boca sin ningún fin, ya que un poco de jugo caía entre sus dedos.

-Modera tu vocabulario, hijo – Su padre, quien estaba a espaldas de la entrada de la cocina, sólo pudo ver la risa contenida en el rostro de Hermione, los ojos desorbitados de su hijo y que su esposa casi botó la olla que llevaba a la mesa de la impresión - ¿Qué ocurre?… ¡Harry, válgame Merlín! – exclamó al girarse en su asiento.

Harry traía el pelo mojado y muy desordenado, parecía que ni había hecho intentos de tomar su varita y hacer un hechizo para secárselo. Incluso, caían algunas gotas que iban a dar en la limpia camisa del muchacho. En otra ocasión, la señora Weasley lo hubiera retado porque podría resfriarse, a pesar de ser verano y de hacer un calor de los mil demonios. Pero no era una ocasión normal.

Bajó su húmedo pelo, su frente que en general nunca había tenía granos ni puntos negros propios de la adolescencia, ahora tenía unas horrorosas pústulas que parecían estallar en pus en cualquier segundo. Estaban de un color rojo vivo. No se podía descifrar si le dolían porque el muchacho miraba intensamente sólo a una persona, concentrando toda su vergüenza en ella. Lo que realmente llamaba la atención y había causado sorpresa y risas era las palabras que formaban las pústulas. Habían sido ordenadas de tal forma que perfectamente se leía: _"AMO A DRACO MALFOY"_.

-Er… ¿Por qué no te sientas? Hay guiso esta noche – dijo el señor Malfoy extendiendo su mano para señalar el puesto junto a Ron.

Sin decir nada, caminó hasta sentarse y endureció la mandíbula al quitar su mirada de Ginny, porque Ron hacía sonoros intentos por no reírse.

-Te ves sexy – le dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Ronald Weasley! – chilló su madre posesionando la olla caliente muy cerca de su oreja. Él sólo levantó las manos en forma de disculpa – Come y guarda silencio.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó? – Hermione le sonrió inocentemente mientras miró de reojo a Ginny, quien lucía muy calmada.

-Me di una ducha y cuando me enjuagué la cara… Pues, empezaron a florecer – Trató de mirarse la frente viéndose gracioso y bufó – Es horrendo.

-No sé si lo dices por el mensaje o porque eso está a apunto de erupcionar.

-Ron Weasley – le advirtió la castaña y le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. Él se quejó – Ya debe sentirse muy mal con su mensaje de amor a Malfoy como para que le hagas esas bromas.

-Al menos Ginny y papá se rieron – se defendió tomando salvajemente el cuchillo para comenzar a cenar.

Sólo el señor Weasley no miró a Ginny acusadoramente. La pelirroja obvió de forma magistral sus miradas y le ofreció a Arnold un poco de su jugo.

De a poco el ambiente se fue relajando. La señora Weasley prefirió no retar a su hija porque sabía que era por la mala influencia de los gemelos, y Hermione sólo negó con la cabeza pensando que su amiga nunca iba a cambiar. El único que se atrevía a hacer comentarios sutiles de las pústulas era Ron, quien parecía hiperventilarse cada vez que hacía un chiste más gracioso. Y lo eran, pero la mayoría se callaba al ver como Harry bajaba la cabeza agotado.

Todos ayudaron a recoger los trastes sucios, y Ron y Hermione se ofrecieron voluntariamente para lavarlos. La señora Weasley les sonrió y comentó la buena influencia que era la castaña en su hijo, porque hace algunos meses nunca se habría levantado para ayudar. La única respuesta que recibió el sonrojo de su hijo y una risa divertida de la muchacha.

Los señores Weasley fueron a la sala para conversar un poco.

-No sabía que te gustara el guiso, Arnold – comentó Ginny ofreciéndole su palma para que se fueran. La criatura dio un saltito y ronroneó en la mano de su dueña – Le preguntaré a Fred si puedo reemplazar tu dieta por alimentos de humano. Es más nutritiva que tus hojuelas de rana…

Harry vio cómo se iba despidiéndose de todos y la siguió. Sintió cómo Ron y Hermione le preguntaban qué haría.

Fue fácil alcanzarla. Iba dando pequeños saltitos en cada escalón y no hizo ningún movimiento al escucharlo detrás de ella. Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta girándose un poco y luego miró a Harry sonriendo.

-Buenas noches. Hasta mañana – Entró. Harry respiró profundamente y terminó la distancia en una gran zancada. Detuvo la puerta antes que cerrara con el pie - ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó como si se esperara su reacción.

-Me encantaría oír una buena razón para que hicieras esto – Señaló su frente. Ginny soltó una larga carcajada al ver como las letras estaban hechas a la perfección – Y una muy buena, por cierto.

-¿De verdad creías que soy tan poco rencorosa que no terminaría de vengarme por mi accidente? – inquirió abriendo la puerta y se cruzó de brazos mientras Arnold saltaba para posarse en su hombro – Soy Ginny Weasley. Fiel seguidora de los gemelos y aspirante a ganarles en sus bromas.

Suspiró sintiéndose aliviado. En el fondo sabía que Ginny no se quedaría muy calmada, después de todo le había hecho pasar la peor noche de su vida. Y en su mente ya se habían maquinado ideas de que ella lo odiaba, que le había mentido, se reía en su cara por creerle todo. Se sintió un estúpido porque Ginny no era así.

Miró a Arnold y la criatura rosa le sacó la lengua, antes de voltearse. La verdad es que cada día odiaba más a esa bola peluda gay.

-No sé… ahora que lo pienso mejor, no esperaba menos de ti – dijo levantando la mirada ahora al angelical rostro de Ginny.

-Y creo que te tocó la mejor parte de todas.

-¿Cómo así?

-Fue difícil elegir el mensaje. Estaba entre _"HÉROE AL SERVICIO"_, pero creí que ahí sí me odiarías de por vida. También estaba la opción de _"ANIMALITO SIN CARGA"_ y me decepcioné de lo aburrido que era… _"ESPOSO DE RON"_, y estaba casi segura, hasta que preví la ira de mi hermano dejándolo como la esposa de su matrimonio de cincuenta años – explicó haciendo que Harry riera por primera vez en la noche. Dejó hacer su hombro en el marco de la puerta y su cabeza le siguió la idea – La última y más vergonzosa fue _"BOMBONCITO DE GINNY WEASLEY"_.

-¿Por qué no elegiste ésa? – Se le acercó interesado.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver el sonrojo furioso en las mejillas de la muchacha.

-Sería atroz que la gente se diera cuenta que sí soy posesiva como cualquier chica y que… la palabra "bomboncito" esté allí… Casi para preguntarme por qué la tierra no me tragó – Se tapó la cara con las manos y se rió nerviosa. Las separó un poco para que su boca quedara libre – Así que me fui por lo más gracioso y ligero. Agradece que los gemelos no hayan venido, porque ahí estarías en primera plana en todo el país.

-Sí, tienes razón. Es preferible arruinar mi imagen ante los familiares cercanos.

Ella quitó las manos de su cara y se veía más calmada, pero aún así acalorada.

Sus cuerpos se acercaron obedeciendo a lo que ansiaban hacer. Arnold vio a Ginny como si estuviera bromeando y al notar que su dueña se inclinaba para posar sus labios en los de Harry, comenzó a chillar y dar saltitos para impedir que pasara. Trató de no hacerle caso y siguió en lo suyo, mientras él cerraba los ojos y pensaba en que esa bola peluda lo tenía harto. Podría librarse fácilmente de ella haciendo una pequeña competencia de sobrevivencia en la jaula de Hedwig. ¿Cuánto duraría esa pelusa rosa viva en las garras de su salvaje lechuza blanca? Los chillidos de Arnold comenzaron a hacer más agudos y desesperantes.

Finalmente, Ginny dio un paso hacia atrás y acarició a su mascota logrando que se calmara al instante. Harry no pudo dejar de tomar en cuenta la mirada de satisfacción que le ofrecía la criatura. Estaba decidido: Tendría una seria conversación con esa cosa y si se atrevía a atacarlo, entonces lo pisaría. Sería un simple accidente. Era tan pequeño que cualquiera lo pisaría sin darse cuenta.

-¿Es por esto? – preguntó aún mirando a Arnold y Ginny entendió a qué se refería.

-Está muy inquieto, no sé por qué – Le dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en la cabeza e hizo una mueca pensativa. En realidad no tenía idea por qué Arnold se había puesto así. Luego miró a Harry y vio marcado: _"AMO A DRACO MALFOY"_ – Además que tengo la sensación que tus pústulas me van a erupcionar… Quizás Ron tenía razón al compararlas con volcanes.

-Tú provocaste que te diera asco ahora.

-Lo sé, aunque… - Se mordió la lengua antes de continuar. Era mejor guardar la mejor parte del encantamiento para después – Tomémoslo como un receso para que hagas un buen plan.

-¿Cómo podré pensar en algo brillante si no puedo besarte?

-De la misma forma que has vivido tu matrimonio sin sexo por veinticinco años – respondió divertida y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos mañana, adiós.

-Buenas noches.

-Las tendré porque soñaré contigo – Retrocedió un pasó y tomó el pomo de la puerta mientras él sólo reía – Contigo y tu amor salvaje por Draco Malfoy – concluyó antes de cerrar y se escucharon sus carcajadas al otro lado.

Se llevó las manos para desordenarse el pelo mientras lanzó un gemido de desesperación. ¡Era realmente una tortura tenerla allí y no poder siquiera besarla! Maldito Draco Malfoy, maldito mensaje y maldita bola pelusa gay. Arnold era un fastidio.

**OoOoO**

Reconsideró las posibilidades de ahogarlo con la almohada por lo imbécil que estaba siendo. Cuando escuchó nuevamente sus risas ahogadas, decidió que sí valía la pena atacarlo. Tomó la almohada y se la lanzó directamente a la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Estaba durmiendo! – se quejó Ron lanzándole de vuelta la almohada.

-He escuchado tus ronquidos por casi siete años y jamás habían sido risas – dijo Harry tratando de ver su cara en la oscuridad, pero apenas veía sin sus gafas. La figura de su amigo se revolvió y pareció girarse de lado, para verlo.

-Sólo me preguntaba si soñarás con Malfoy por tener eso en la cabeza – comentó causando que Hedwig ululara como si le entendiera – Ginny siempre hace más de lo que aparenta… ¿Y si tienes una fantasía sexual con el hurón?

-Cállate, por favor – Aunque parecía más una orden que un favor. Escuchó como su lechuza parecía reírse junto con Ron sobre el comentario – Y tú también Hedwig. No es gracioso.

-¿No sabes cuándo las pústulas desaparecerán?

-La verdad es que no le pregunté a tu hermana – respondió sintiéndose bastante estúpido por no haberlo hecho.

-¿Qué persona lógica sale persiguiendo a su atacante y no le pregunta cuándo el efecto pasara?

-¿Qué persona lógica empieza a tener preguntas existencialistas sobre mis pústulas a mitad de la noche?

-Harry, estás de muy mal humor…

-Tu puta risa me tiene así – refunfuñó palpando en la mesita de noche dónde estaban sus gafas.

-Ahora entiendo por qué eres así. En el fondo amas al hurón y siempre has tenido fantasías sexuales con él, y has callado tus deseos ocultos. Ahora que mi hermana ha gavillado la verdad, la niegas – Ron se aclaró la garganta y con una vocecita dulce siguió – No te preocupes, amigo, es normal que en la adolescencia sientas cosas raras-

-¡Ya no soy adolescente! – replicó ganándose una mirada burlona de Ron. Había hablado como un adolescente, de hecho - ¿Sabes? Iré a tomar un vaso de agua y si estás aún en tu fase cómica filosófica, le pediré a Ginny su encantamiento para que te salgan horrendas pústulas… allí para que te duela si montas una escoba en, por lo menos, diez años.

Ignoró las quejas de su amigo. Si hubiera sabido que hasta en la cama tendría que soportar sus burlas, habría dormido en la rama del árbol del jardín. Ya era incómodo dormir con las pústulas porque no podía estar boca abajo –tenía la leve sensación que amanecerían reventadas en pus en la mañana- y agregándole el factor de Ron…

Salió de la habitación sintiendo como los pelos de la piel se le hacía de gallina. Hacía más frío afuera del cuarto, y eso que Ron había cuidado de dejar la ventana abierta. Aunque era un frío agradable en comparación con el agotador calor que los azoraba la mayor parte del día.

Cuando bajó las escaleras se tocó a frente. La tenía caliente y las pústulas parecían tener el mismo tamaño que en la cena.

La cocina estaba vacía y levemente iluminada por la luna que ofrecía sus rayos a través de las ventanas abiertas. Sin ningún problema sacó un vaso y se sirvió agua tibia de un enorme jarrón junto al fregadero.

El agua tibia descendió por su garganta como si estuviera lloviendo en un desierto seco. No se había percatado que tenía tanta sed. Fue casi reanimante sentir como su boca saboreaba el insípido líquido.

Después de servirse otros dos vasos, lavó el vaso y lo dejó en su lugar.

De repente, escuchó un pequeño ruido. De agua, por cierto. Era como si el agua chapoteara muy poco en una fuente o algo así.

Miró a todos lados y no vio nada que pudiera ocasionar el ruido; entonces, sin tomarle importancia, se dirigió a las escaleras visualizando a Ron dormido o al menos más calmado. Quería descansar y la perspectiva del pelirrojo con sus fantasías sexuales del hurón lo perturbaba bastante.

Y allí fue cuando lo vio.

La pequeña criatura mágica se encontraba en un rincón de la cocina bebiendo agua de su pequeño plato hondo. Casi al momento que se dio cuenta de su presencia, la pequeña pelotita peluda rosa se limpió sus pelaje húmedo con una servilleta junto al plato, puesta deliberadamente por su dueña para que no quedara mojado ni se resfriara. Sus pequeños y adorables ojos lo fulminaron como si fuera un enemigo en la casa.

Harry frunció el ceño observando a Arnold de la misma forma.

Él había hecho sufrir mucho a su dueña y era un invasor que pretendía ser parte de la familia. El otro no era más que una cosa pequeña con apariencia gay y demasiado adorable, que se aprovechaba de robar todo el cariño y atención de Ginny.

-Arnold… Me alegro que estés aquí – dijo el muchacho avanzando hasta la mesa y la golpeó con el puño, como si estuvieran en un asunto de importancia – Tenemos que hablar.

La criatura lanzó un pequeño chillido y entrecerró sus grandes ojos examinando si le iría a hacer daño. Luego, hizo una mueca de superioridad y saltó hasta una silla. Ya en el asiento de la silla, saltó y llegó a la mesa.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada antes de que Harry tomara la palabra.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Después de un rico viaje de varios días al norte de mi país, volví con las energías renovadas. Me parecen años los días en los que aún andaba estresada estudiando para las pruebas de síntesis y terminar el año escolar. La verdad es que necesitaba desaparecer de mi ciudad, irme unos días al desierto, a Iquique, al lago Chungara y perderme en San Pedro de Atacama para sentirme más liberada y relajada. Creo que he vuelto a ser… yo sin estrés xD!

Cambiando de tema a uno mucho más relevante, este capítulo lo escribí antes de irme (como dos semanas atrás) y quedó bastante decente para ser el penúltimo del fic. Oh, sí, el próximo capítulo es el último. Estoy bastante ansiosa de empezar el último capítulo (en general escribo el capítulo, actualizo el fic, escribo el siguiente… es un mal método, a veces me demoro en actualizar por eso, pero no se me da escribir varios capítulos y subir uno por uno), así que necesito tranquilizar un poco las revoluciones y sentarme con el ánimo de pasar unas buenas horas frente al computador.

¡Muchas gracias por la cantidad de reviews en el capítulo pasado! Me impresionó que tantos me hayan dejado sus saludos, sus opiniones. De verdad aprecio que se tomen el tiempo para decirme qué piensan del fic, en serio; muchas gracias, son geniales.

No sé para cuándo esté con el siguiente capítulo, pero muchos saludos y fuerza a todos los que están aún trabajando o en el colegio. Queda poco para navidad y unas vacaciones bien merecidas.

Espero que estén muy bien, traten de descansar (y me manden reviews apretando en botón _GO_ de abajo); nos vemos hasta la próxima!


	9. Tarde de película

**Advertencia:**** Es más que obvio que nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de JK Rowling y Warner Bros. Lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**También me gustaría advertir que este capítulo es un poco más fuerte que los demás (aunque el fic es para mayores de 13 o 14 años), aunque no raya en Lemmon ni Lime.**

**Sólo eso. ¡Lean y disfruten del último capítulo!

* * *

**

Capítulo 9: 'Tarde de película'

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

La pequeña criatura parpadeó un par de veces y se ladeó sin entender a qué se refería la pregunta, pero Harry distinguió un brillo de cinismo en sus ojos que lo hizo gruñir molesto.

-Vamos, no te hagas la víctima… - Se inclinó para poder estar más cerca y a la altura de Arnold, y lo señaló con el dedo índice acusadoramente – Ambos sabemos que no me quieres cerca de Ginny.

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras el muchacho esperaba algún gesto de la pelusa rosa que fuera afirmativo a lo que había dicho, pero Arnold sólo le miró la frente y le sacó la lengua con asco por ver sus pústulas casi explotando en su menudo cuerpo.

Harry apretó los puños sabiendo que sería más fácil si lo aplastara de un solo golpe.

-Mira, trato de arreglar nuestras diferencias de la mejor manera; creo que, al menos, podrías no fijarte en mis granos – Arnold soltó un bufido y lo miró burlonamente: Aquellas pústulas llenas de pus no podían ser llamados simples granos – Y hacerme el favor de comportarte mejor, porque sabes que… Podría encargarme de ti de otros modos, no tan civilizados, por cierto – agregó tronando sus dedos para darle más impacto a sus palabras.

Sin embargo, Arnold parecía ser muy parecido a su dueña, y no se dejó intimidar por Harry. Es más, achicó sus ojos fulminándolo con la mirada y le mostró sus dientes poco afilados y para nada peligrosos. El joven tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que la criatura trataba de desafiarlo mostrándole lo salvaje que era, y no pudo evitar reír. Arnold no tenía nada con que atacarlo ni se veía peligroso.

La criatura le mostró aún más sus dientes enojado por su risa.

-Oh, tengo tanto miedo – dijo entre risas Harry – Eres absolutamente espeluznante… ¿Por qué no aceptas que estás en desventaja y sólo queda que me escuches?

Al parecer escuchó sus palabras porque dejó de mostrarle los dientes y se quedó muy quieto esperando a que continuara.

-Vaya, al fin podremos llegar a un acuerdo seriamente – Alzó una ceja observando atentamente a la criatura y tosió antes de proseguir – La verdad no sé por qué te desagrado tanto, pero no me gusta para nada que intentes sabotear mi relación con Ginny. A ella la quiero y estoy haciendo todo lo que esté a mi alcance para recuperar su… total confianza – dijo tratando de ignorar los gruñidos de Arnold – Es por eso que quiero, más bien, te exijo que dejes de arruinarnos la vida y te metas en tus propios asuntos.

Mantuvieron la mirada en silencio por unos segundos antes que Arnold diera unos saltitos para después darle la espalda y disponer a irse a dormir.

Harry lo tomó de unos pocos mechones rosas con mucha facilidad, y lo elevó haciendo que chillara y se moviera para tratar de zafarse. Lo acercó hasta que estuvo a la altura de sus ojos y sonrió malévolamente:

-Íbamos a hablar seriamente, no a huir como ratitas… ¿O no? – Se quedó tranquilo y lo miró sin hacer ningún ruido – Mejor así… ¿Por qué no quieres que lleguemos a un acuerdo?... ¿Por qué saboteas mi relación con tu dueña? – Seguía sin emitir ningún sonido y Harry adivinó que trataba de ignorarlo - ¿Por qué no aceptas que me gusta Ginny? – En ese momento la pequeña pelusa rosa empezó a moverse y a gruñir desesperada, asesinando con la mirada al joven – Así que de eso se trata. Odias que me guste Ginny y que yo le guste a ella.

Sonriendo dejó a Arnold en la mesa.

¡Por fin había logrado comprender por qué esa criatura del demonio le hacía la vida imposible! Era tan simple como que odiaba la idea que le gustara su dueña. Y no era para menos. Arnold había visto a su dueña en todos los períodos de su relación: Cuando comenzaron a salir, rompieron, seguramente vio a Ginny despechada por un tiempo, y luego aparecía él nuevamente anunciando que quería volver con ella. Podía entender de cierta manera la aversión de… ese ser.

También, si no mal recordaba, cuando eran novios con Ginny; ella no le prestaba mucha atención a su mascota. Muchas veces en sus salidos al lago, recordaba que no le había dado comida en el día y le pedía a él que le recordara al llegar a la sala común que tenía que alimentar a Arnold.

-Vale, ya entendí – Suspiró tratando de buscar las mejores palabras posibles – Sé que le hice mucho daño a tu dueña, pero… era necesario cortar cualquier conexión que sirviera para que ella sufriera más. Supongo que debajo de todo ese pelaje rosa y totalmente gay, existe un minúsculo cerebrito que está al tanto de la existencia de Voldemort – Arnold brincó de forma afirmativa, aunque miraba con odio a Harry, seguramente por "pelaje rosa y totalmente gay" – También daré por hecho que sabes por qué… rompimos. Y lo que quiero que ahora sepas es que lo que siento por Ginny es algo sincero, no quiero dañarla. ¿Me captas?

Era difícil deducir si la criatura había aceptado lo que le había dicho, porque lo miraba abstraído en sus pensamientos estúpidos. ¿En qué pensaban los semejantes a Arnold? Sólo podía imaginarse un paisaje lleno de colores con un arco iris, algodón de azúcar de muchísimos colores alegres, musiquita de cuna… ¿Era posible que en la mente de una criatura con la apariencia de una pelusa rosa y muy tierna pudiera tener pensamientos importantes? Era importante que dimensionara lo que le acababa de decir, porque tenía que dejar de interponerse en su relación con Ginny. Tenía que dejar de brincar para llamar su atención, de chillar como un condenado diablo o gruñir molestamente.

Arnold siguió callado y Harry pensó en usar otra táctica para convencerlo…

Había visto tantas veces cómo aquella bola gay se recobijaba de alegría cuando le hacían cariño o era el centro de atención de un numeroso grupo de niñitas de Hogwarts, que sí había una forma de ganarse su confianza, o aceptación, al menos.

-Arnold, quiero que nos aceptemos. Ambos queremos estar en la vida de Ginny y no podemos hacerla elegir entre nosotros… - Se puso en cuclillas y apoyó el mentón en la mesa. Arnold entornó los ojos observando con interés las palabras _'AMO A DRACO MALFOY'_ – Podemos ofrecernos muchas cosas. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? – preguntó y ahí fue cuando él sacudió la cabeza y miró al muchacho atentamente – Sé que te gusta recibir mucha atención, que te acaricien y digan frasecitas cursis de tu apariencia… De hecho, en Hogwarts vi como rodabas feliz en la sala común ante el cariño de media población femenina – Sonrió sabiendo que por la cara de la criatura, tendría suerte en su objetivo – Ginny no te saca de La Madriguera, por lo que el verano lo pasas confinado aquí… ¿Qué pasa si me comprometo en lo que quedan de vacaciones a sacarte a lugares de magos muy concurridos? Por ejemplo, a lugar con tiendas, donde habrá muchas féminas haciendo compras y te verán con esos ojitos tan grandes, y tu cuerpecito tan adorable…

Disfrutó cada segundo el efecto que tuvieron sus palabras en Arnold. Debería haber usado desde antes aquella arma, porque ahora la situación era muy predecible: La criatura aceptaría sólo para obtener la atención de varias chicas. Y así sería. No quería pensar en cómo sería el griterío de las mujeres cuando vieran a aquella pelusa adorable, ya que si en Hogwarts eran insoportables, en la calle debían ser… Bueno, al menos obtendría lo que tanto quería y a un precio bastante razonable.

-¿Trato hecho? – inquirió con una gota de duda en su voz y Arnold dio unos saltitos enérgicos – Supongo que es un sí… ¿no? – Él siguió saltando - ¡Genial! – Alzó la mano para dársela, pero no podía estrecharle la mano a Arnold porque no tenía manos y porque era muy pequeño. Lo que sí es que la criatura dio unos rebotes en su mano en gesto de aceptación.

De todos modos, no iba a ser _tan_ malo tener que salir una vez a la semana a lugares atestados de mujeres para que se abalanzaran encima de él para ver a Arnold y decir "¡qué tierno!", "es lo más adorable que he visto en toda mi vida" y emitir suspiros que lo hartaban hasta más no poder.

-Bien, y ahora… Me tienes que prometer algo a cambio…

**OoOoO**

Llegó a la casa un con un bolso más grande que la habitual cartera que usaba para salir. Lo dejó en la mesa de la cocina y vio que Harry se encontraba allí, cortando papelitos en extrañas formas con florituras de su varita.

-Buenos días – lo saludó sonriendo por la cara de total concentración de su amigo – No sabía que te gustaban las manualidades.

-En la escuela no se me daba mal, pero… Todo cambia cuando tienes una varita que hace el trabajo de la tijera – dijo lanzándole una breve mirada a gesto de saludo y siguió moviendo su varita mientras los bordes de lo que no necesitaba del papel caían en la mesa.

-Me parece inaudito que no hayas usado tu varita para cortar papel antes. Te ves bastante… principiante para tu edad.

-Más vale tarde que nunca en iniciarse en el arte del cortado, Hermione.

Tomó un vaso de agua para refrescarse del apestoso calor. Había salido muy temprano a su casa para buscar ropa, como era cierto, y traer lo necesario para el plan de Harry. Sabía que en los últimos años el calor en Europa había ido aumentando, pero no a esas horas de la mañana. No era ni medio día. Incluso su casa, que estaba equipada con aire acondicionado, era para morirse con la alta temperatura del día.

Mientras se abanicaba con la mano quejándose del calor, vio que las pústulas de su amigo seguían en el mismo lugar y aún más asquerosas. El pus había cobrado un tono amarillento dándole un aspecto de infección a sus erupciones. Si Harry seguía así, tendría que hablar con Ginny y pedirle que removiera el maleficio porque la piel de su amigo se vería gravemente afectada por aquel nauseabundo pus.

-¿Trajiste todo lo que te pedí?

-Oh… - Quitó su atención de las pústulas para centrarse en lo que le había preguntado – Sí. Fue fácil traer todo con el encantamiento para empequeñecer y alivianar el peso de los artefactos.

-Perfecto – asintió terminando de cortar algo que debería ser una nube. Bajó la varita y miró a su amiga – Le pregunté al señor Weasley antes que fuera a trabajar si tiene un generador de energía eléctrica, y sí tiene. De hecho, instaló enchufes junto a Perkins años atrás y están por todas las habitaciones. Sólo hay que buscarlos.

-¿Y funcionan? – Alzó una ceja incrédula que aquella instalación eléctrica de verdad pudiera encender su reproductor de películas.

-Sí… Había una batidora muy antigua en la última gaveta – dijo señalando la gaveta más sucia de la cocina – Y un enchufe en la esquina.

Se sentó en la silla al frente del muchacho y sonrió aliviada que, al menos, sí hubiera corriente eléctrica en la casa.

-Tengo una pequeña duda… ¿Cómo entrarás al cuarto de Ginny para buscar el enchufe, instalar el reproductor de películas, dejar lista la comida y sin que ella se de cuenta?

-Me encargue de eso desde ayer – Sonrió orgulloso de tener todo listo – Gracias a tu estúpido asesoramiento amoroso, me percaté que podría pedir ayuda a Remus y Tonks para distraer a Ginny hasta la tarde.

-¿Remus le va a enseñar a escribir poesía a Ginny? – inquirió preocupada.

-¡No! La van a mantener ocupada. Tonks está con permiso del ministerio porque tenía unos días que no había ocupado del año anterior, así que le pidió a Ginny si podía acompañarla a hacer unas compras y… No sé.

-¿En serio vas a hacer participes a Remus y Tonks del plan?

-No fui yo quien les mandó cartas pidiendo ayuda para el pobre niñito de Harry que no sabe cómo lograr que Ginny lo miré – Torció los ojos y bufó – Al menos no me atreví a pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore. Ya veo que Snape se aparece para tener una charla con Ginny…

-Eso es aterrador – dijo antes de reírse.

Miró cómo su amigo retomaba su tarea y volvía a seguir recortando figuras, para amontonarlas a su derecha y dejar los pedazos de papeles sin usar al otro lado. Parecía que no dentro de poco le iba a agarrar la técnica a cortar con la varita, así que se le ocurrió una idea:

-¿Por qué no te ayudo? – preguntó sacando su varita y él la detuvo.

-Está bien. Ya me queda poco… - dijo sonriéndole – Además que Ron me pidió que fueras a hablar con él.

-¿De qué? – Frunció el ceño intrigada, ya que su novio no era amigo del misterio.

-No tengo idea. Estaba bastante alterado que me preguntara si había tenido sueños sexuales con Malfoy, y antes de bajar sólo le escuché preguntar por ti. Ya te habías ido, así que me pidió que lo buscaras.

-Vaya… Debe estar durmiendo, en ese caso – comentó poniéndose de pie - ¿Y soñaste con Draco Malfoy?

-No, pero quizás tu novio sí. Tiene más sueño de lo habitual, al parecer lo pasó en grande anoche – se burló viendo cómo el rostro de Hermione se enrojecía avergonzada por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

-Muy gracioso, Harry – Negó con la cabeza apenada – Todo está en el bolso. Cuando lo saques, inmediatamente cobrarán su tamaño natural – explicó señalando su bolso celeste - ¿De verdad no quieres que te ayude?

-No te preocupes. Ya has hecho mucho.

-Vale…

Después de dedicarle una última mirada divertida A Harry, subió la estrecha escalera de caracol para saber de qué quería hablar su novio.

**OoOoO**

Todos agradecieron por primera vez que la señora Weasley hubiera hecho sólo ensaladas para almorzar. El calor parecía aumentar con cada segundo y comer cualquier plato caliente los hubiera matado a todos de fiebre, por lo que al ver las grandes fuentes llenas de lechuga, tomates, apios, choclo, palmitos, berenjena, pepinos y otras que Harry jamás había visto en su vida –y debían ser mágicas porque tenían cierto parecido a unas de Hogwarts que tampoco sabía los nombres-; fueron merecedores de gritos de júbilo por parte de los tres jóvenes.

Para disgusto de Harry, la conversación giró en torno a sus pústulas. Entre las risas y bromas de Ron, la señora Weasley confesó que estaba preocupada porque si seguían infectándose, podrían dejarle marcas en la piel. La verdad no sabía por cuánto tiempo le iban a durar, ya que no le había preguntado a Ginny, pero estaba seguro que no sería por mucho… Ella jamás se había excedido en sus represalias. No tendría por qué dudar de ella.

-¡Ron, quédate tranquilo! – le exigió su madre mientras aplicaba un encantamiento para que los trastes sucios se lavaran en el fregadero.

-Está bien… - Se alzó de hombros dándole una última mirada burlona a su amigo y le tomó la mano a Hermione - ¿Vamos?

-¿Adónde van?

-Iremos a dar una vuelta por el terreno, mamá.

-¿Por qué no vas tú, Harry? – Miró al muchacho con una sonrisa – Debes estar aburrido porque mi hijo siempre sale con Hermione y te quedas solo.

-No, gracias. Prefiero descansar – contestó Harry mirando cómo Ron le hacía señas para que rechazara la invitación o si no lo mataría – No me apetece caminar teniendo el estómago lleno.

-¿Por qué haces esas morisquetas, Ron? – preguntó su madre al darse vuelta y ver a su hijo haciendo señas para nada amistosas a Harry.

-Er… Nos vemos – se despidió tirando a Hermione para que se fueran.

-Muchas gracias, señora Weasley. Estuvo delicioso – dijo la castaña sonriéndole a la mujer y cedió ante los tirones del pelirrojo.

Ron cerró la puerta mientras escuchaban claramente cómo la señora Weasley interrogaba a Harry sobre las señas que le hacía su hijo. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar bufar por la incumbencia de su madre y Hermione simplemente río por la cara que ponía al quejarse, y trató de calmarlo diciéndole que era bastante extravagante la forma en la que intentaba comunicarse con Harry; incluso ella dudaba sobre sus gesticulaciones.

A pesar de lo esperado, no hacía tanto calor en el amplio terreno de La Madriguera. Los árboles grandes aportaban grandes cuotas de sobras que las aprovechaban para detenerse respirar el agradable aroma que transmitía el césped, las pocas flores que no se habían marchitado por el sol y los cuidados delicados que les daba la señora Weasley y los troncos robustos de los árboles.

La castaña separó gentilmente su mano de la de él sintiendo como se le humedecía por el sudor.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó sonriéndole. Ron la miró en silencio y reanudó la caminata – En la mañana me dijiste que querías decirme algo importante, pero lejos de la casa… Ya hemos caminado hasta casi llegar al camino que da al pueblo.

-Aún es difícil el cómo decírtelo – dijo en voz baja, pero ella lo escuchó.

-Me pediste un tiempo para descifrarlo… ¿Lo hiciste? – Él lentamente asintió y ella trató de darle seguridad agrandando su sonrisa – Entonces puedes decírmelo.

-Pero es que… no puedo… - Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación por la frustración que sentía al no poder decirle en palabras que quería avanzar más en su relación.

-Ron… Me estás asustando – le dijo deteniéndose.

Le tomó las manos comprobando que se encontraban más frías que las suyas. Jugó con sus dedos mientras Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente, preocupada por la expresión nerviosa y misteriosa del pelirrojo.

El simple contacto de sus manos hizo en él que estallara una ola de cosquilleos en su cuerpo que jamás había experimentado en tal magnitud. Miles de palabras se le vinieron a la cabeza, pero todas eran demasiado duras y otras muy melosas. Ninguna de ellas era su tipo… Y no podía seguir combatiendo contra el explosivo cosquilleo y los exquisitos labios de su novia que se mordían ansiosos.

-Es posible que te asustes – le advirtió con la voz ronca mientras acortaba la distancia.

De pronto y casi sin siquiera ser consciente de sus movimientos, Hermione puso sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de Ron y empezó a juguetear con la desgastada camisa que traía puesta. Sus dedos parecían ser imanes para la camisa de su novio y estaba tentada en tocar la piel debajo de ella, pero se contuvo mentalmente en no hacerlo. Sería traspasar una línea que se había hecho demasiado tangible en muy poco tiempo; una delicada línea que significaba dar un gran paso, transformar el significado de su relación…

Para él tampoco era fácil. Sabía que si posaba sus manos en la espalda de la castaña terminaría debatiéndose por quitarle la blusa, por lo que prefirió posar sus cálidas manos detrás de su cuello y profundizar aún más el desesperado beso que se daban. Pero quizás fue peor idea haber puesto sus manos en el cuello. Sus dedos toqueteaban los cuellos de la blusa verde de la muchacha y en su mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes muy tentativas en donde bajaba más las manos, para ponerlas en el busto de su novia y dedicarse a desabrochar uno por uno los botones que significaban todo para él en ese preciso momento.

Algo nuevo y jamás experimentado la hizo estremecerse… Su cadera se encontraba pegada a la pelvis del muchacho de una manera tan deliciosa y angustiarse, que quería gritar. ¡Cómo quería que el contacto fuera mayor!

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?... La única conversación de sexo que le había intentado dar su padre –y que fue un fiasco, cabe mencionar- le vino a la memoria y recordó las exactas palabras que le había dicho: "Ojalá tuvieras aquella experiencia dentro del matrimonio, porque fuera de la sagrada institución marital, puede convertirse en un infierno".

Haciendo acoplo de las pocas energías que tenía debido a la ausente racionalidad que le quedaba, empujó a Ron sin mucha delicadeza.

-No… por favor… - musitó con la respiración agitada al ver la expresión de profundo dolor en su novio.

-¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga cuando me rechazas? – le preguntó casi a gritos.

-¿Rechazarte? – Movió las manos incrédula - ¡No es rechazarte, Ron!... Es sólo que me encantaría entender por qué lo que querías decirme tiene que-

-¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga?... ¿De verdad no puedes inferirlo por lo que ha pasado cada maldita vez que estamos a solas y nos dejamos llevar por un simple beso? – escupió las palabras como si hace mucho hubiera querido decirlas.

-Quizás me haya ido bien en la escuela, haya entrado con antecedentes formidables a la universidad o tengo aptitudes para aprender un diccionario de memoria; pero sabes tan bien como yo, que en cuanto a sentimientos y… demandas, soy tan inexperta como tú – dijo bajando los brazos y suspiró esperando alguna respuesta, pero no vino – No soy tonta. Claro que me he dado cuenta que cada vez llegamos más lejos con cada contacto que tenemos… - Bajó la mirada apenada.

Una suave brisa los golpeó de la misma forma como si fueran fuentes de agua hirviendo siendo bañadas en un agua casi congelada. Ron se estremeció mientras Hermione se abrazó a sí misma aún sin dirigirle la mirada, causando un desconsuelo y confusión en el pelirrojo que lo hacía sentirse un poco mareado.

Se le acercó con lentitud y tomó su barbilla. La levantó sin mucho esfuerzo y se encontró con aquellos ojos cafés, ahora llorosos, que siempre le habían atraído por la astucia e inteligencia que transmitían.

-El tema es que si queremos que ese contacto pase a más. Si queremos cruzar las barreras que nos separan para compartirnos por entero… Si deseamos llegar más lejos, hasta el fondo, hasta que choquemos y no podamos seguir avanzando – Un gran nudo se le hizo en la garganta y siguió hablando sin importarle – Yo lo quiero intentar. Yo… te quiero, te deseo y te amo, Hermione – reveló sin tapujos mientras una ola de alivio lo hacía sentirse más ligero.

Era extraño escuchar verbalizados los deseos de Ron, ya que en el fondo sabía lo que ocurría. Sabía a dónde sus cuerpos los llevaban cada vez que se encontraban a solas y sus besos se profundizaban más que las veces anteriores; pero sonaba tan ajeno escuchar a su novio decir que lo deseaba… El estar consciente y no decir nada era tal vez una forma de evitar la realidad, fingiendo que si no se tocaba el tema, entonces no pasaba nada.

Y exactamente ése era el problema: Sí pasaba algo y Ron se lo había dicho.

Las palabras de su padre donde describía las relaciones sexuales como un infierno contrastaban con lo que sentía y con lo que Ron le había confesado. Debía ser un infierno porque te rendías a mostrarte de otra forma, a que te descubran por completo y guardar poca intimidad, y también optas por recibir una parte importante de la otra persona. El entregarse de aquella manera era el símbolo de darse y recibir al otro. Y siempre era difícil dar. Dar y recibir poco, o dar sin estar segura, recibir sabiendo que no hay plena confianza, dar para no recibir nada a cambio, dar sin ser honesta… Eran tantas los problemas.

Los ojos celestes del pelirrojo brillaban como nunca antes. No sabía describir si estaban nerviosos, ensimismados, tristes o impacientes. Lo único que podía estar con cierta certeza, es que al verlos se daba cuenta que confiaba tanto en él que sabía que se darían y se recibirían con el mismo grado de intensidad. Ron era… su Ron. No había otra forma de decirlo. La había decepcionado por su insensibilidad, lo cabezota y poco resuelto que era; pero esos sólo eran defectos que complementaban sus bellas virtudes: Leal, honesto, transparente, espontáneo. ¿Cómo podía dudar en la teoría del dar y recibir cuando se trataba de su Ron?

Además que él no sólo lo deseaba… La deseaba. ¡A ella! Una maldita come-libros, a veces amargada y aguafiestas que velaba por cumplir las reglas al pie de la letra. Era tan irreal y tan halagador escucharlo, que una sonrisa estúpida se le formó en el rostro.

-¿Qué… ocurre? – preguntó él confundido de verla tan angustiada, pero sonriendo sin vacilar.

-Ron… - Se volvió a perder en sus facciones; en lo perfecto que era para ella. Quizás era desgarbado, flacuchento, demasiado alto… Pero era maravilloso, ideal, perfecto. Era su Ron. Era a quien amaba. Y a quien también deseaba más que nada – Yo también te amo – dijo poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso.

El beso era tan elocuente que era imposible no darse cuenta de lo que quería transmitir. El rápido movimiento de sus labios, sus manos recorriéndose con premura y sus cuerpos rozándose como si hubieran estado hechos el uno para el otro desde el inicio de sus existencias.

De a poco el cuerpo de Hermione fue haciendo tal presión que Ron se tumbó con lentitud bajo el amparo de la sombra de un frondoso manzano…

**OoOoO**

-¡Mamá, ya llegue! – gritó Ginny limpiándose los restos de hollín de su capa.

Después de tratar de quitárselo, se deshizo de la capa y la dejó en un pequeño tacho destinado para la ropa sucia en una de las esquinas de la cocina.

La casa estaba más silenciosa que de costumbre. Se había acostumbrado que con la ida de los gemelos, todo permaneciera muy silencioso, pero siempre interferido con gritos de su mamá o Ron replicando por su estúpida lechuza, su estúpido uniforme, su estúpido vaso roto que lo hace derramar el estúpido jugo o la estúpida ducha y su manía de pedirle permiso al estúpido grifo para que dejara caer agua… Pero esta tarde parecía ser diferente. Podía incluso respirar la tranquilidad inundando el ambiente. Algo demasiado extraño para un hogar con una madre demasiado extrovertida, un hermano mayor quejón y dos invitados por las vacaciones; aunque Harry y Hermione eran bastante silenciosos, así que ellos no contaban en la categoría Weasley por excelencia.

-¡Mamá, Ron, ya estoy en casa! – volvió a gritar acercándose a la escalera y no hubo ningún movimiento – Que raro… ¡Hermione! – Tampoco nadie contestó. Supuso que si Ron no estaba, Hermione lo acompañó - ¿Harry? – inquirió en voz más baja.

Un pequeño crujido provino de la escalera. Entornó los ojos esperando ver quién era, pero nadie apareció. Suspiró resignada convencida que estaba sola en casa cuando el crujido se volvió a escuchar; y ésta vez, era en el primer escalón.

-Arnold – dijo sonriéndole a su pequeña mascota que saltaba produciendo crujidos en la madera. Le sonrió y se puso en cuclillas – Dime, pequeño… ¿No hay nadie en casa? – Él siguió dando saltitos y abrió la boca dejando caer un pequeño papel que no le había visto antes - ¿Qué es esto? – Frunció el ceño recogiendo el papel y miró a Arnold - ¿Tiene algo escrito? – Y él se detuvo de saltar y la miró con sus grandes ojos detenidamente.

"_Sigue a Arnold"._

-Es la caligrafía de Harry – dijo volviendo a leer el papel y lo miró - ¿Qué pasa?

Pero su mascota no esperó siquiera a que terminara de hablar y ya se encontraba subiendo escalón por escalón con sus tiernos saltitos. Ella lo siguió preguntándole qué ocurría cuando se detuvieron en un escalón y había otro papel, cortado en forma de nube:

"_¿Juguemos a la búsqueda del tesoro?... Anda hasta Hedwig y busca el siguiente papel"._

Miró a Arnold murmurando blasfemias en contra del estúpido juego de Harry, a pesar que luego subió de dos en dos los escalones para llegar más rápido al cuarto de su hermano.

La jaula de la lechuza blanca se encontraba vacía. Dedujo por la ventana abierta que debía estar cazando algunos animales para alimentarse, ya que se pasaba confinada el santo verano es esa jaula… Jaula, que por cierto, tenía en una de los barrotes un papel en forma de estrella:

"_Okay, soy pésimo con los acertijos, así que haremos otra cosa. Tienes que formar el mensaje recolectando los papeles al seguir a tu querida mascotita rosa… La primera palabra es¿QUÉ…"._

Levantó la vista para fijarse que a los pies de la puerta Arnold la esperaba entusiasmado.

-Llévame hasta esos condenados papeles y terminemos esto – murmuró enojada.

Se demoró casi media hora en conseguir cada papel cortado en formas demasiado extrañas y tan deformes, que parecían que un niño de tres años las había hecho. No sabía cuántas veces le había reclamado a Arnold que no quería perder el tiempo por las estupideces de Harry y tampoco sabía en cuántas ocasiones había lanzado gemidos de exasperación. La paciencia no era una de sus mayores cualidades.

El mensaje completo decía:

"_¿QUÉ TE PARECE PASAR UNA EXCITANTE TARDE A MI LADO EN TU CUARTO?"._

Roja de vergüenza por imaginarse algo no tan inocente por el final de la pregunta, arrugó los papeles y se dirigió a su cuarto:

-¿Sabes, Harry? No tengo idea cuál será tu definición de "tarde excitante", pero si es a tu lado y en mi cuarto… Entonces lávate la boca con jabón asqueroso degenerado – dijo casi gritando mientras subía la escalera. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación no dudo en abrirla – En ese caso, no quiero tener una tarde excitante contigo, en mi cuarto.

El concepto de Harry sobre "tarde excitante en su cuarto" era diferente al que ella había entendido. Se quedó rígida y con la mano aún puesta en el pomo de la puerta contemplando lo que había hecho en su cuarto: Las cortinas se encontraban cerradas casi por completo y los pocos rayos de sol que entraban servían para iluminar de manera íntima la habitación; una máquina que jamás había visto en su casa, pero sí en libros muggles o en sus clases de Estudios Muggles, llamada televisor estaba conectado a uno de esos enchufes que su papá había puesto hacía años y no los usaban para nada; también había un aparto debajo del televisor alargado, delgado y rectangular que conocía como reproductores de videos o VHS, donde se podían ver cintas de películas; Harry había movido la cama al fondo y pudo instalar vasos con gaseosa y posillos llenos de papas fritas, y otras comidas muggles que no conocía.

El muchacho le sonrió mientras tomaba un vaso de gaseosa y se lo acercaba.

-Tendremos una tarde de película – dijo muy contento. Ella aceptó el vaso – Y me encantaría que no sólo fuera por el hecho literal, si no que también lo pasáramos como de película.

-¿Cómo…? – Trató de formular una pregunta de las tantas que se le vinieron a la cabeza, pero no sabía con cuál empezar.

En vista que Ginny no podía recuperar decir una frase coherente, Harry le tomó la mano y cerró la puerta. La guió hasta el centro de la pieza y la obligó a sentarse en su felpuda alfombra circular de colores verde y naranjo. Situó los posillos con alimentos típicos muggles para fiestas alrededor ante la atenta mirada de la pelirroja.

-Sólo me detuve a pensar que esta es una manera sana, poco cursi y muy de mi estilo para que podamos pasar tiempo juntos – dijo respondiendo la pregunta más obvia de todas.

-¿Pero cómo pudiste hacer todo esto? – inquirió llevándose el vaso a la boca.

-Bueno, tu papá tenía instalado un generador de energía eléctrica y enchufes que sí funcionan, así que fue un comienzo alentador. Después sólo bastó con convencer a Hermione de robar su televisor, su aparato VHS y algunas películas para que podamos elegir cuál ver – Tomó otro vaso de gaseosa y la imitó.

-Vaya… Transformaste a nuestra amiga en una ladrona – comentó riéndose.

-Ha sido demasiado santurrona, que cometa un crimen de vez en cuando le hace bien.

-¿Y de qué forma conseguiste la ayuda de Arnold?

-Ambos nos dimos cuenta que podemos lograr grandes objetivos si nos unimos – Se alzó de hombros – Somos más parecidos de lo que crees.

-No sé si tienes pelo rosa en alguna parte de tu cuerpo… - dijo antes de terminarse la gaseosa – Y hablando de pelo rosa. Supongo que la invitación de Tonks para pasar una tarde de chicas fue tu plan para darme la sorpresa.

-Pensé que si ella y Remus estaban tan animados a ayudarme en mi pequeño problema pelirrojo, entonces podrían admitirte la mitad del día en su casa… No es gran cosa.

-Gracias por llamarme gran problema pelirrojo. Creí que ese adjetivo sólo se le podía aplicar a Fred y George – Inclinó la cabeza elegantemente en forma de agradecimiento y él sólo asintió sonriendo.

Vio con más atención el aparato VHS y vio que en el piso, en frente del televisor, estaban esparcidas varias cintas de video. Gateó hasta llegar a ellas y vio los títulos que su amiga había traído: "La Dama de las Camelias", "Flashdance", "Grease", "101 Dálmatas", "El extraño mundo de Jack", "Taxi Driver", y "Forrest Gump".

La película que más le llamó la atención fue "La Dama de las Camelias" por ser en blanco y negro. Había sido estrenada hacía mil años y esa era una versión restaurada con mejor sonido. Al leer la sinopsis se quedó pensativa. Se trataba de una mujer que conocía a un hombre, se enamoraba, pero debido a que el chico era millonario y ella no era la mejor opción, el padre del muchacho le dice a la chica que debe dejarlo por el bien de su hijo. Y ahí se cierne toda la tragedia en la vida de ambos.

-No me gustaría ver ésta… Parece ser demasiado trágica para mi gusto – confesó mostrándole la portada del video – Es para terminar llorando.

-Siempre puedes tener mi hombro para descargar tus lágrimas – contestó burlón.

-Que amable, Harry – Torció los ojos mientras dejaba de lado la película y tomaba otra – "Taxi Driver"… ¡Se ve genial!

Harry le pidió la película y leyó el resumen en el reverso de la caja.

-Se trata de un tipo que odia Nueva York, quiere que todos se pudran y lleva a una mujer a ver una película porno… ¿De verdad quieres ver esto? – Le mostró la película como si estuviera loca y ella alzó una ceja incrédula por sus palabras – Esta película es famosa, dicen que es buena, pero… ¿Hablas en serio?

-Si dices que es tan famosa, deberíamos verla.

-Entonces deberíamos ver "Grease"… Es un clásico.

-Oh. ¿Y de qué es? – preguntó desafiante y leyó en voz baja el resumen - ¡Vaya! Es sobre un estúpido que jugó con los pobres sentimientos de una australiana y se reencuentran en el colegio.

-Es un vivo retrato de los años 60'.

-Mira, prefiero ver la película del tipo que lleva a la chica a ver la película porno a una versión estadounidense de Romeo y Julieta – Se cruzó de brazos muy seria después de leer por completo el breve resumen.

La discusión duró más de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado. No podían ponerse de acuerdo en qué ver. Ginny parecía querer ver la película del taxista obsesivo y ninguna otra, hasta despacho "101 Dálmatas" ofendiendo a Harry y a la única película infantil que pudo ver de niño, gracias a que Dudley le pidió que le ordenara el cuarto justo cuando él la veía. Las demás quedaron descartadas por tener tramas demasiado livianas o extremas, como "Forrest Gump" y ambos acordaron que no querían deprimirse con los obstáculos de un hombre con problemas mentales.

Finalmente, prometieron ver "Grease" y después "Taxi Driver", ya que Hermione no se llevaría sus cosas hasta la siguiente semana.

Ginny encontró fascinante cómo la máquina VHS atrapó la cinta de video y los puntos ruidosos del televisor desaparecieron, quedándose la pantalla negra. Dentro de pocos segundos en la pantalla aparecieron puntos blancos esparcidos como estrellas y un texto pequeño se deslizó. No pudo leer lo que decía, ya que pasaba con rapidez, pero era algo sobre las leyes de piratería o artículos de la constitución. Lo más impresionante fue que vinieron anuncios de películas que ya estaban en video. Pudo ver algunas escenas, escuchar músicas geniales; ver aquella ingeniosa invención muggle que transmitía imágenes a través de una cinta y un cubo con pantalla.

En su emoción no notó que Harry la miraba sin apartar sus ojos de ella un segundo. El muchacho sólo sonreía atontado por la maravillosa risa curiosa de la pelirroja o la manera en que parpadeaba más de lo usual dándole un aspecto coqueto.

-Tengo una duda… ¿Qué son estos? – preguntó girándose y con un puñado de palomitas de maíz. Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, y Ginny se sonrojó al notar cómo la miraba y Harry sólo río – Saben rico – agregó después de tragar una lo más veloz que pudo, quizás para aliviar el ambiente.

-Se llaman palomitas de maíz. Es el alimento típico de los muggles cuando van al cine o ven películas en casa – respondió sacando unas del posillo – Hay saladas, con caramelo, mantequilla, al natural… Éstas son con dulces.

-¡Me encantan! – exclamó volviendo a llenar su puño con varias y se acomodó junto a él, ya que con la emoción de ver la propagan inicial del video, se había inclinado bastante – Al igual que la gaseosa muggle. Es deliciosa.

-Creo que si tus padres saben que te estoy dando comida chatarra muggle, me van a matar…

-Van a inventar justificaciones porque te aman, Harry, así que no te preocupes. De vez en cuando hace bien comer las grasientas y artificiales comidas muggles.

La testarudez de Harry por querer ver "Grease" había sido recompensada a sólo treinta minutos de haber empezado a verla. Las canciones que cantaban los protagonistas eran pegajosas y Ginny se enamoró de Danny Zuko, el personaje que interpretaba el actor John Travolta, hasta el punto de repetir que era demasiado guapo con sus pasos de bailes tantas veces que Harry llegó a hacer arcadas para molestarla, haciendo que ella le pegara codazos amistosos para que la dejara tranquila.

Ambos pusieron sus manos en la alfombra, y de a poco la mano derecha de Harry se entrelazó con la izquierda de ella para quedarse unidas en un pacífico movimientos de pulgares cariñosos.

Sin pretendérselo, la concentración de Ginny se fue perdiendo porque sentía la inmensa necesidad de darse vuelta y quitarle la vista a Danny Zuko para contemplar al grandioso chico que se encontraba a su lado haciéndola sentir tan bien.

Y no pudo seguir soportándolo.

Tenía que decirle exactamente lo que sentía y pensaba allí mismo.

-Gracias – dijo con la voz quebrada haciendo que inmediatamente él se volteara preocupado, pero ella le sonrió – Nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia por hacer algo así por mí… Ni siquiera cuando les he pedido a mis anteriores novios que hiciéramos algo original, o a mi familia para salir de la rutina.

-¿Te gustan mucho las sorpresas, no? – inquirió soltando la mano de la pelirroja y comenzó a pasar su dedo índice delicadamente por sus dedos, produciendo un efecto alucinante para ella.

-Más de lo que imaginas… sorpresas agradables, claro – puntualizó alzando las cejas de forma incriminatoria – Y ésta ha sido una de las mejores – Le dio un beso corto y suave en los labios – Por eso eres especial y me haces sentir especial.

El beso a continuación era demasiado intenso. Era como un fuego que se traspasaban de boca en boca, las llamas quemándoles los labios sin producirles ningún dolor, sino que un cosquilleo placentero. Sus labios les ardían, y sus lenguas quemaban ansiando por seguir en aquella danza de fuego con movimientos acompasados.

De a poco el fuego se fue extinguiendo, ahogándolos por la falta de aire y debían separarse; pero sólo bastaba que sus ojos se encontraran para volver a unirse. Sucesivamente.

Sin saber cuántos minutos o días habían pasado, se quedaron con las frentes apoyadas y sus respiraciones agitadas.

-Me haces sentir especial porque te diste el trabajo de cortar esos papelitos para formar el mensaje, de rogarle a Hermione de rodillas para que te ayudara, conseguir mi gaseosa favorita, palomitas de maíz increíbles y conseguiste que Arnold se confabulara contigo – Observó el lento movimiento de la manzana de adán en la garganta del muchacho cuando éste jadeaba y sonrió – De verdad muchas gracias.

-¿Eso quiere decir que… cumplí los requisitos para que volvamos a salir oficialmente?

-Sí y me demostraste por qué eres mi opción para ser la persona más feliz del planeta en este instante, y con seguridad en mucho tiempo más – contestó ignorando el rojo vivo que teñía sus orejas.

_-Mis padres quieren invitarte a tomar el té el domingo._

Ambos se giraron para ver la olvidada película. Danny y Sandy, la chica australiana que se enamorada de uno de los más populares de la secundaria nueva, están hablando en el lugar donde todos se juntaban a escuchar música, comer hamburguesas y disfrutar de malteadas.

_-No me gusta el té – _dijo Danny rápidamente lanzando una mirada de soslayo a sus amigos que se ríen por semejante idea de Sandy.

_-No tienes que beber té – _le responde riendo la muchacha obviando las burlas de los amigos de Danny.

_-No me gustan los padres_ – Ésta vez lo dice con una voz hiriente y amargada, aparentando que no le importa ganarse la total confianza de Sandy aceptando la invitación.

-Danny es un gran cretino – dijo Ginny dando un respingo.

-¡Al fin no dices que es guapísimo! – Harry alzó las manos al cielo como si Merlín hubiera escuchado sus plegarias.

-Oh, pero es cierto. Sandy es una chica decente, no como los amigos de él o esas chicas escandalosas – Vio cómo seguía la escena en la cafetería – El hecho que Sandy no sea una "chica mala" y sea una matea, no implica que deba ser tan malo con ella.

-Teme perder su popularidad… Creo que sería mejor retroceder la película hasta la parte donde estábamos viéndola – Ella asintió y le dijo la parte que recordaba como la última, pero él se encogió de hombros apenado – Sólo me fijé hasta la primera canción.

-¡Esos son los primeros diez minutos, Harry!

-Bueno… Era más entretenido mirarte de soslayo… - se excusó tan inocentemente que ella no pudo evitar pellizcarle la mejilla.

A gatas la muchacha se dirigió al televisor y fijó su mirada en el reproductor VHS. Habían varios botones, pero supuso si el botón para que la película se viera era la el de flecha apuntando hacia la derecha, retroceder debía ser la flecha con una raya mirando a la izquierda.

La imagen en la pantalla se detuvo y comenzó a andar hacía atrás, cada vez más rápido, hasta que no podían distinguir a los personajes ni los lugares con exactitud.

-¿Aquí? – preguntó viendo que ya se acercaban a la escena de la primera canción que cantaban Danny y sus amigos; junto con Sandy y sus recién conocidas compañeras de secundaria.

-Sí… - dijo y ella pulsó el botón _play_.

Ella volvió a su sitio y se acomodaron, ésta vez más cerca, sus manos entrelazadas y Harry pasó un brazo por los hombros de Ginny para que ella reposara su cabeza en su pecho.

Una sensación tan cálida los invadió, que no pudieron evitar sonreír aliviados. Era como volver a tu hogar después de un largo viaje donde no encuentras a nada lo que te haga feliz, ya que sólo recuerdas tu hogar.

-Podríamos hacer esto más seguido – dijo de repente Ginny.

-Lo sé. Aunque deberíamos elegir una película que nos guste a ambos.

Se miraron, aún escuchando la canción del musical, pero ya sin prestar demasiada atención a la película.

-Te amo – dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa fácil y sincera.

-Yo también te amo, animalito de carga – le contestó ella riéndose y le dio un beso. Sabía al azúcar de las palomitas de maíz, era muy dulce – Esto también podríamos hacerlo más seguido.

-Me encantaría, pero veamos la película… No quiero volver a pasar treinta minutos perdido en ti para tener que volver a ver la misma canción de nuevo – le pidió frunciendo el ceño hacia el televisor.

Con una última risita, Ginny volvió a reposar su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y siguieron viendo en completa calma la película.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Creo que lo único que puedo decir en esta última nota es cuánto les agradezco por seguirla (muchos desde _"Yo soy tú y tú eres yo"_ y me animaron a hacer esta continuación) porque ha significado mucho para mí. Siento que crecí haciendo este tipo de comedia, que pude desatarme y tratar con temas más adultos, escribir diferente. Este fic me ha hecho evolucionar en mi escritura, o al menos eso percibo, y me siento realmente agradecida por el apoyo que me han dado desde que empecé a escribir hace ya más de 3 años y en este fic, obviamente. Sus reviews siempre fueron importantes, créanme. Sus ideas me motivaban, sus críticas me hacían mejorar.

Sólo para aclarar, quiero decir que Ron y Hermione sí tuvieron su "primera vez", y el hecho que no me guste describir físicamente lo que ocurre, no significa que no pase.

Ah, y si cuestionan mi elección de películas para el final, pues díganmelo… Tengo varias razones para haber elegido esas: Primero, son de años anteriores a 1998; y segundo, no son _tan_ románticas como otras que son geniales, pero dudo que a Ginny le hubieran gustado…

FELIZ NAVIDAD atrasada y MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2008. Espero que el próximo año que se nos viene sea prometedor en todos los sentidos que abarca el término :).

Cuídense mucho y ya nos volveremos a ver, adiós!

**Sirenita**


End file.
